What Shall We Die For?
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Here's what's up. I'm from the future. Sent back to the past. Now, I'm stuck with Sir Guy of Gisbourne and the Sherriff. I'm not sure how I got here, but Guy's the only one I trusted, and hopefully, it will work out. Starts during the end of Season 2, and goes on from there. Guy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's cold and wet. I'm lying on the ground and my clothes are soaked. I can hear the tweets of birds, which tells me it's early. With their softs tweets becoming more abundant, I can tell it's time for them to get breakfast for their young. Dew drips from my bangs as I attempt to get up. My body is weak. I have no memory of what happened to make me like this. Giving up I do my best to roll onto my back, resting my hands on my stomach. The cold burns my nose and makes me shiver violently. In an attempt to open my eyes, I'm hit with a terrible pain. A migraine? No, my eyes are sore; they've been shut for a very long time. I can finally pry my eyes open, but not before I have to use my hands to do so. Looking off to the side, I register a blade of grass, and another, and so on until I can make out a tiny meadow. Anything beyond the meadow is dark, but I can make out a thick fog line surrounding the meadow and I. The suns rays start to peak above the fog and tree line, casting aside the dark and creating a rainbow of pastels.

I start to feel my fingers and toes, wiggling them. Eventually, I can move my arms and legs, leading to the rest of me. I slowly sit up, working out the stiffness and popping whatever I can. I'm still wearing my black skinny jeans, calf length brown boots, and my black leather jacket. Glancing around, I accept the fact that the forest surrounds me. And then I hear it… nothing. The tweets have stopped. Everything is completely silent and still. Standing up, I walk slowly towards the forest, keeping the sunrise on my right. I barely make it to the forest edge before I start to hear the barks of hounds and feel the rumblings of horses; a hunting party. With as much energy as I can muster, I spring into the forest. The cold, dense air burns my lungs, and my running slows. My breathing is erratic and my head is spinning so fast I have to reach out to a tree. The dogs are closer, and so are their masters. With the world spinning under me, I feel my body collapse onto the ground. With my vision blurring, I can see the dozens of dogs approaching. The last thing my mind can register is the sounds of men's voices shouting, none of it comprehensible to me.

Voices echo off surrounding walls. Wherever I am, they are stonewalls, and this room is huge. I don't want to wake up, that's for sure. However, my body has other plans for me. Jolting into and upright position, I open my eyes and start observing as much as I can. The first thing I can get is that there's fine tapestry all over the room. I'm on a beautiful bed, and covered with nice blankets. There are two men in the room as well. A short, beady eyed, white haired man with a silver or gold tooth, and a large man clad in black, which mirrored his hair, watching me with a balanced gaze. And to my displeasure, their blocking the only exit; a huge oak door. Fantastic. The white haired man approaches me with his hands in front of him, exposing his empty hands. As he does this, I take in his appearance. Nice clothes, a tunic… and a sword. What is going on?

"Careful girl, I don't mean you any harm, I just want to talk." His tooth was really distracting, I couldn't look away from it; he was goofy looking with it.

"If you truly want to talk, lay your sword on the ground," my voice was hoarse from its lack of use.

"Very well." He sighed.

I watched as he did as I asked. Then I looked to his friend. It was unbelievably obvious he had much more than a sword, but I wasn't going to push my luck.

"Now, girl, do you know who I am?" The beady eye man asked.

"No, but by the looks of things, you are important," I matched his friendly tone.

"I am Sherriff Vaisy, and this is my right hand man, Guy Of Gisbourne." He said, matter of fact.

My head was spinning yet again. Viasy… Gisbourne? I was in Nottingham. During the Crusades, Which were… 1100 or 1110 A.D., how in the hell had I time jumped almost thousand years? It's not even possible. Time travel is for science fiction and dreamers.

"You are not from here." The one Vaisy addressed as Guy said. To answer his statement, I stood. For then, a woman dressed in pants is wrong, and rude.

"Who are you, and from where do you come?" Vaisy asked, but it sounded more like an order.

Thinking quickly, I came up with a name that suited this era and a rank, to keep me from harm. I would also need a story. One they and the rest of the world would buy. According to my gran, I have enough Irish blood coursing through my veins to make me a full-blooded native. My story was going to be a fun one, that's for sure.

"I am Lady Marie," I let them eat it up, and tried to buy myself more time.

"Never heard of you, where are you from, for the second time?" Vaisy was getting impatient, though I had peaked his interest.

"I am from Ireland, and the county of… Berkshire." I tried to hide my pause, watching the men closely to see if they caught it. By the look on Vaisy's face, he didn't catch it.

"And where's your family, how'd you end up on my land, what are you wearing, I need answers, girl. And I don't believe for one second that you're a Lady." He rushed out the questions and his statement so quickly and was nearly shouting. What an ill-tempered man.

"I beg you pardon, _sir_. But I assure you I am of noble birth. As for my family, I would ask that you not be so unkind, since you know nothing of my past and me. My father was the Lord of Berkshire; my mother was a maiden from… Scotland. You see, Sherriff, my father was trained in the East, under the most elite assassins. When he was released from their training grounds, he cam to Ireland to stand guard and watch from afar, the dealings in England. After some time, the people of Berkshire became suspicious, for he had no wife or children. Enter my mother,"

"La-Di-Da-Di-Da, I don't care about your lineage anymore, but what you are doing here, and why." The Sherriff was _really _starting to piss me off.

"If you would so kindly not interrupt, my liege, I will continue, and answer all your questions. However, I am feeling indisposed at the time, and ask for some food." I can play this game too, asshole.

Meeting the gaze of Guy, I could tell I'd done something really stupid. But what could I do? I was starving, and if he was going to be rude, and interrupt my story, fake story at that, but my story nonetheless, I will make him wait. Vaisy''s face was turning a little red, but his face didn't reveal any more. With an amused grin, he turned to Guy, whispering something unknown to me, and left the room, picking up his sword before doing so. With an internal sigh, I looked to the ground. He was creepy, that's for sure. He made me feel… uneasy.

"Could you possibly hurry? To keep him waiting at dinner is very unwise. Especially if you're keeping him waiting for the information he seeks." Guy of Gisbourne, I can tell, I'm already _so _charmed to meet him. What a charismatic man. Guy stood by the open door, waiting for me, I suppose. Exhaling, I leave the room, plotting my escape, memorizing as much of the castle as I could. Guy was silent, thank God for that. If he's anything like Vaisy, I'd use his sword to kill myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Upon entering the large dining room, I noticed that there were two guards at every opening of the room. Wonderful. Each guard held a sword at their side, sheathed away, and an odd spear held in their right hand. Vaisy sat at the end of a long table. The three large plates in front of him were overflowing with fruit, vegetables and meat. Glorious meat. Meat meant protein. Vaisy motioned for me to sit beside him at the table, Guy taking the spot opposite of me. With a snap of his fingers, Vaisy ordered servants to serve us. A large plate was placed before me; it was overflowing with all that Vaisy had, but on one plate, instead of three. I eyed my food hungrily, waiting for Vaisy to okay my lady-like face stuffing. Once he did, I ate until everything was gone. When was the last time I'd eaten? It didn't matter. I'd had three large cups of water brought before me during my meal. I didn't realize how dehydrated I was. Leaning back in my chair slightly, I closed my eyes. Relaxation was my friend. Unfortunately, the disgusting voice of Vaisy cut through my quiet.

"Now, continue your story. And don't forget, I want to know why you're here." The fact that I was able to understand him at all was a mystery to me. His mouth was full of food and he spit it out as he spoke. He truly was kindred to a pig.

"Well, my mother was a daughter of a Scottish Lord, whom, after he found out about her engagement, disowned her. She moved in with my father soon after, having been married to him the very next day. Nearly a year later I was born, a healthy and strong girl. My sister followed two years later. My father, being a trained assassin, trained me to defend myself. But that was years ago. Any skill I had then would have left me now. I was a Lady, according to my mother. And should be treated and raised as such," I took some time to pretend to remember. Looking off into the distance, smiling here and there. They would be eating out of my palms. I switched my gaze to Guy. He had finished eating before I had, and was playing with his cup. It would be harder to convince him, I think.

"Getting along," The Sherriff muttered.

"Twelve days ago, my family and I had a visitor. A man from my fathers past, according to my father he was a friend from the training encampment. He came with a warning, and requested to speak to my father alone. I stood outside his room when they spoke. His friend told my father that the founders of the assassin-training encampment were looking for all former members. They were exterminating everyone. And my father was next. It was then that I learned that my mother had served at the encampment as a maid and healer. She was on their hit list too. I ran to my sister's room and had her pack her things. We both needed to get out of there. However, when I entered her room, she was not there. I ran to my own room, to find my mother and her being held at blade point. I screamed before everything went black. When I woke, my mother and sister were dead on the ground. I was unharmed for some reason," Pausing for affect, I glanced around the table. The Sherriff was staring at me, with a chicken leg still in his hand; Guy had this odd look on his face, almost pity and almost a smirk. Freaking jerk, this is a sad story.

"I crawled to my bed, using as support to stand. My father ran in, holding the clothes I am wearing now in his hands. After telling me to put them on, he left. I quickly did as he asked, and followed him to his room. There, he handed me a small dagger, and told me to cut my hair in the fashion of a mans. I did as he asked, not saying a word as I did so. After I was finished, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stables. There, I mounted my horse, and rode. The last thing he said to me was, 'Ride, and don't look back,' Unfortunately for me, I did stop to turn back, only to see my father being stabbed to death. For five days I rode, not sleeping, not eating. I don't know what happened, I must have passed out from exhaustion and hunger, for I awoke in the meadow, during a hunt," I stopped. My face reflecting the face of a person who had actually encountered such an event; the slaughter of their whole family.

After staring at my empty plate for a few seconds, I looked up at the Sherriff.

"As for why I'm here, it was merely a coincidence. Nothing more." He gawked at me. I suppressed a laugh and glanced at Guy. His face was emotionless; bored.

"Well, my Lady, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. We've had some issues with a certain Outlaw, but he should not bother you; you are a guest at Nottingham." The Sherriff stood and bowed.

I couldn't believe it. I was safe. No one would be sending me to the stocks, or the hangman. It had been a good hour before I was excused to my room. The silence and small talk between the three of us was extremely awkward. I couldn't stand it. I also had a feeling that the Sherriff didn't believe me. But we'll see. For all I know, he could be planning something very bad with Guy. I went over to the window in my room to examine the courtyard. I was at least 25 feet above the ground. Any hope of escape from this room was futile. A knock on my door caused me to slip on the covers of the bed. I opened the door to find Guy standing there.

His whole frame took up the frame of the freakin' door. I couldn't sneak past him if I was a mouse

"My Lady, this is Odessa, she will be your hand maiden for the duration of your stay. If you need anything, ask her. Goodnight."

And with that he walked away. What words could be used to describe him? Jerk, pompous ass, stuck up mule? All good ones… Turning to close the door, I hear scratching on the floor. I look down to realize that Odessa has chains around her ankles. What, why?! Is it like this for all the servants? Letting her in, I ask her to show me where I can bathe and freshen up. All she does is nod and walk out of the room. Assuming I follow suit, I grab a dress hanging in the closet, and hurry after her.

After my warm bath and the feeling of calm and peace takes over me, which gives me time to think about the present, and what I am doing here. But most importantly how I got here. Okay, so, from what I know, I am not from this era, I'm from the U.S., and last I checked, it was 2010. I remember being at a group hangout; my friends and I were… what were we doing? I can't remember anything, not any of my friend's faces, where we were, what we were doing… or why. I could feel my heart rate starting to pick up. I needed to get air. Lots of air.

I wandered around the castle for a lot longer than I hoped. The dress I was wearing didn't allow me to move quickly and fluidly. I kept stepping on the hem, tripping up the stairs, everything. I didn't wear dresses much as a kid, and I don't intend to wear them now. I could see the light from a fire at the end of the hallway; with apparently no other choice, I went over to it, hoping not to run into the creepy and rude Sherriff Vaisy. My boots were echoing, making my approach louder than I would have originally intended. I stood in the doorway, looking for any sign of life in the… bedroom? Someone was brave enough to leave his or her door open. I stepped aside, making sure that I could see whoever was in there, before they saw me. I sat there waiting for a couple minutes, but no one appeared. Sighing I turned against the wall, now would be a good time to find my room. However, finding it would be a pain in the butt, and I didn't want to go wake up the nearest person asking for help. Hanging my head, I opened my eyes and took a step forward. Straight into Guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing?"

Guy looked at me quizzically. I would definitely need to use tact when dealing with him. His dark hair was wet and he was wearing his seemingly usually attire of all black. He stood a good two heads taller than me. At this point, I could lie or tell him the truth. Both would get me in trouble, but I had to look at my pros and cons.

"Well?"

He's impatient. Not good. I have to figure out whether he can be trusted before I decide to lie again or tell the truth.

"At this moment, Sir Guy, I am trying to decide whether or not to trust you. And by pressuring me to answer, I am more hesitant. Give me a reason to trust you, and then, perhaps I will tell you the truth."

"Very well," he said, "let's talk in my room. I have more questions for you, and you would probably prefer to sit down comfortably so you my answer them."

He motioned for me to enter his room, which I did so willingly. I suppose this was his way of telling me it was safe to speak in here, and he was trying to get me to trust him, in the quiet of his own room, with no other listeners. I sat in the chair closest to the fire, letting myself get warm. He followed suit in the opposite chair, pouring himself a glass of wine before sitting down. I watched him carefully.

"I am no fool. I know you not only lied to the Sherriff, but to everyone else as well. Here's what I am going to do. You have two seconds to tell me your story, the real one, or I send you to the dungeon to await further punishment. Your choice."

Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm screwed. So he knows I'm not who I said I was earlier. My mind became scrambled egg. I felt the need to let loose everything. But in my own defense, it could cost me my life.

"You have nothing to fear girl. I will not harm you if you are honest."

It was obvious he was trying to make me feel more comfortable, but it wasn't working. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of another human being. He scared me and I didn't know what to do. I could feel the sting of premature tears, but I refused to show weakness in front of him.

"Very well Sir Guy. To start, my name is Dani, not Marie. I am Irish, but not of noble birth. Assassins did not raise me nor did other assassins kill them. In fact, everything I told the Sherriff was a lie. I was born in the year 1990, which is around 800 years in the future. I do not know what I am doing here or why I am here. All I know is I somehow made it 1000 years into the past, with no way to get back. That, good Sir is the truth."

I could feel my breathe start to pick up its pace. I think I was getting close to hyperventilation. He was very good at hiding any sign of emotion. The time it took him to say something killed me. Minutes went by and I couldn't stand the silence. I decided to watch the dance of the flames in the fireplace.

"What of your family?" He asked quietly.

After regaining my composure, I answered.

"When I was eight my mother and father died in a huge accident. When the authorities arrived at the scene, they were already dead. They left me behind, sending me to my closest relative; my aunt. When I went off to college, my aunt had been killed in an accident similar to that of my parents. I was alone in the world completely. End of story."

My tone had reached an annoyed pitch. I didn't think the man across from me deserved to know every detail.

"I see. Well, that would somewhat explain your odd attire the other day. Now, here's the hard part; what are you going to do?"

I beg your pardon?! What does he mean '_what am I going to do'_? He's the only person in this world who knows the truth, and he wants to know what _I'm_ going to do about it?

"Don't you mean 'we'? After all, you're just as involved in this as I am. I would prefer for no one to know, and seeing as you're the only one who does know, anyone else would have gotten this information from you. So, keeping it secret is rather important, thank you very much."

He sat silent again. How obnoxious. He's always so quiet, which makes me uneasy. Why can't he just say what he thinks, and get it over with. My life would be in a fractionally better place if he did.

"Here's what will happen. I will keep your secret, and you will be by my side constantly. In exchange, you will tell me everything about your world. You will also be my adviser, since your time may be wiser than mine."

Say what?! Me… be _his _adviser? I wanted to laugh. However, keeping my secret and me safe was the priority.

"Okay then. I'll be your adviser, and you will keep my secret safe. It's a deal. Correct?"

"Of course, but if you do anything to risk my life or my future, I will let your secret out and you will be put to death."

Wow, what a serious guy. I guess I haven't got a choice in this situation…

"Fine then, I'll advise you. When you say constantly by your side, do you mean _always_?"

He stared at me as if I was an idiot. I didn't think we both liked the situation, but it was better than the alternative; unanswered questions and death. Just by his look, I could tell he meant always. It was at this point that I felt my eyelids drooping. I had so much to comprehend that I just turned to stare into the fire again.

The feeling of being lifted awoke me. Guy was carrying me to my room. Hopefully. He laid me on a soft surface, which meant it was a bed. With the energy I had, I rolled over onto my side.

"Thank you, Sir Guy."

Though I'm pretty sure he guessed it was a thank you, he grunted in response. Sleep took me after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just so everyone knows; I'm following the story starting with the end of season2. I'm not following it ****_exactly, _****I've got my own little twists to it. But I hope everyone enoys it. :)**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes. Groaning I rolled over, only to be greeted by a splash of cold water to my face. Sitting ramrod straight, I glared at the culprit. Sherriff Vaisy stood before me with a stupid grin on his face and an empty pitcher in his hand. Guy stood against the door frame watching me.

"Good morning! It's late and you need to get up. We are leaving at the end of the week, and you must prepare to travel with us. Gisbourne will guard you at all times during our stay. Good?"

"Firstly, you could have shaken me awake. Secondly, where on Earth are we going?"

I was so tired and my throat was sore. I could barely remember the deal I made with Gisbourne last night. My voice reflected my tiredness, making the Sherriff's grin grow larger. What a creep.

"We are to travel to the Holy Land to meet with King Richard. It's an important meeting and we are needed as soon as possible."

The Sherriff left me at that time to get ready for the day. I groaned and threw myself back onto the bed. He had assigned Guy as my guard… or granted him permission, I don't know. Guy was still standing by the door when I finally sat up and slipped out of the covers.

"You are going to be training with me for the rest of the week and for the journey. We need to convince Vaisy that you are an assassin. He will think you are working to remember your training and skills. This way I can keep an eye on you and make sure you are getting proper training."

"You're seriously my guard? And here I thought you didn't want to be put at risk. Am I expected to kill people if anything happens?"

I couldn't believe it. I had no sense of time, and now we were traveling. On top of that, I was training with Guy protect myself. Fantastic. This is going to suck majorly. He's so stuck up and bossy, him being my teacher doesn't make it any better.

"Yes. If I am not there for some reason, you are expected to protect yourself by any means necessary. Your sword and dagger training will take place here in Nottingham, and in Locksley. Locksley is my home, and it will be yours. During the trip across the sea, you will learn to shoot and learn to tie knots. These next weeks others or I will teach you how to survive. I will oversee anything extra that you do. Am I understood?"

I stared at him with my mouth open. I was literally stuck with him. Forever. Every foul word came to mind. The week passed uneventfully. I met Guy's prisoner, Allan-A-Dale. He had given important information about Robin Hood to the Sherriff and Guy, resulting in the demise of his gang. Or so we believe. From the stories told by Allan, Robin and his men escaped everything. When I wasn't training with Guy, I was watching his pitiful attempts to woo Marian. She was his fiancé or something, and it wasn't willingly on her part. Her and I were almost the same height and we had similar figures. The dresses I had been wearing belonged to her.

It was extremely awkward for me to have to be with Guy constantly. When he would visit Marian, I would be _commanded _to stand against the wall, but in the same room. Watching and listening to their conversations was very painful. I could easily tell that his love for her was unrequited. When I was blessed with time away from Guy, Marian and I would talk. She spoke of Robin fondly; her heart belonged to him fully. And from the sound of things, he loved her too. I pitied Sir Guy; he wasn't loved even though he loved.

Guy and I trained in the courtyard of Nottingham, and on the weekends, we went to Locksley. Hour after hour I was taught the basic steps to swordplay. My footwork was good, my concentration never faltered. However, the sword was heavy, which resulted in a delayed swing or strike. After the first couple days, I begged him for throwing knives, or a one handed sword I could use with two. He gave in and gave me throwing knives. Unfortunately, when I thought knives, he thought daggers. A pair of twin daggers as long as my forearm arrived instead of a set of knives. They were light, which made it easier for me. I loved them! They were perfect. I could use them with fluid movements and succeed in the simplest of attacks.

When the end of the week arrived the Sherriff and Guy had a small carriage arranged to carry Marian and Allan. According to Guy, Marian had done something unwise, and Allan was key to something. He was keeping secrets.

"Secrets don't make friends."

"We're not friends. And I don't need to be your friend. I will tell you if I choose. That's the end of it."

The Sherriff offered to let me in the carriage, but my love of horses kept me from accepting. I loved riding and couldn't wait to get going. The arrangement was for us to ride until the coast, and then take a ship manned by the Sherriff's men to the Mediterranean Sea, where we would travel by land until we reached our destination. According to Guy, it would take a month if we were lucky. Over the month that it took to get there, I had become proficient with my twin daggers. Guy still wanted me to use swords, but I had to rest often, and it wore on his patience. Guy was proud of me though. I was learning fast and becoming very deadly with my new skill. When we switched to the ship, I started archery immediately. I don't know why he chose to have me practice on the ship, but it was difficult. I hadn't obtained my sea legs and needed some obvious target practice.

We arrived to the mainland and rode horseback to each camp. There were only four horses, and five people meant that someone was going to have to share. I teased Guy, telling he'd have to share with the Sherriff. When Allan was put on one of the horses, Marian was partnered with Guy. I felt bad for them both. Guy probably liked it, and Marian hated it, with all certainty. I felt so bad for Guy; he had not idea about her feelings for him. Well, non-existent feelings.

"Gisbourne, we ride until I say. Lady Marie, don't fall behind. Stay close to Gisbourne, though the poor soul has two women to look after; I am sure that with your training being up to date, he won't have to worry much about you. I'm sure you can handle yourself. Though, you can never be too sure."

He sneered the last sentence. Infuriated I looked at Guy. He was looking back at me, unsure of what do say. Oh, he'll get his, I swear. Marian had been crying. Her sniffles interrupted my rage. Why was she crying? Another look to Guy held no answers. He was looking straight ahead; ignoring the crying woman in his lap and the confused one beside him. It was then that he kicked his horse, and we began our trek across the desert.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please."

"No."

"Please…"

"I said no."

"Pretty please! I can't stand them anymore!"

"Tough. I said no. And if you pester me anymore I'll lock you in your room until we leave for England."

Jerk. I knew he wouldn't lock me up, but is it that hard to understand that wearing thick, heavy dresses in the hottest place on Earth is not enjoyable? I most definitely did not wear these growing up, and was not used to them. We'd been here for four days, and I'd been dying. For the past three days I'd been trying to convince Guy to let me wear pants and shirts. He wouldn't budge, and I was getting tired of pestering him. If he didn't give in, I'd end up giving up.

" I swear, I will never complain or beg again. Just let me wear comfortable clothes from now on. Please?"

He sighed and cast his gaze upward. I inwardly smiled. Cha-Ching. I won. At least I think I did. And now I know how to get him to give in. Pestering. I'm aware that people will talk back in Nottingham, 'Why is the Lady Marie wearing pants?' or 'How horrid!' etc. But I didn't care. Pants were my friends. So were shirts.

"Fine, but _no_ more complaining, begging or being annoying. When you're finished go feed the horses."

Doing a little fist pump, I ran to my room. We were in a small villa. At least, it looked like a villa. There were four Saracen servants and eight guards from England that arrived a day or two after we did. I had the servants make me a pair of pants and some shirts long before Guy gave in. But he'll never know. After changing, they gave me a red cloak that covered the exposed skin. This way I'd be protected from the sun. Gathering the rest of my belongings, I ran out to the pen to feed the horses. I felt cool and I had the ability to move freely, no constrictions. I started with the others horses first and finished with Jacques. Jacques was my horse; we had grown very close to each other since we started our journey. I spoiled him. He whinnied when I got to him.

"How's it going, Jacques? Did you miss me?"

He whinnied again in reply. Once I finished feeding him I heard the pounding of hooves. Turing I saw two horses with Saracen riders approaching the villa. Ducking into the pen and behind Jacques and Plato, I watched them enter the Sherriff's quarters. Guy emerged from the area that had my room and his. He walked into the Sherriff's quarters, did a quick look around and went in. I started to get out of my hiding place when I realized Marian was left unguarded. I took my chance then to go see her.

Her and I had been separated since we got onto the ship. Guy made sure that I stayed away from her. And I wanted to know why. Keeping an eye on the doorway, I crept to Marian's room. A rope was connected to her and… leading straight to the bed frame.

"Hi Marian! What's going on? Why are you tied up? And why won't Guy let me see you?"

"Lady Marie! Oh, it's so good to see you! Listen to me, this is very important. When we were sailing, Guy and the Sherriff told me that they killed Robin and his men,"

What? No. No way. Robin wasn't dead. Guy would have been bragging about it if he were. Which either means it's supposed to be a secret for now, or he doesn't believe it himself. She started crying and sat down on the bed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get her hopes up, but if Robin truly was dead, then I didn't want to be the one who told her was alive when he wasn't.

"To make matters worse, I asked Guy to kill the Sherriff, and in return I'd marry him willingly."

My eyes widened. I knew Guy would do anything to have Marian. Which made me sad. My stomach dropped and my eyes started to water. But I couldn't tell why. She sobbed again.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at me with a tear stricken face. I hoped she didn't hear the strain in my voice. But by the looks of things, she didn't. I could tell an idea was forming. Which made me regret asking her. What if she wanted _me _to kill the Sherriff? Or worse. She could ask me to kill guy. I couldn't do that.

"Will you protect the King?"

Well, it could be worse. But doesn't a King have guards around him at all times. And to make matters just a little more complicated…. I don't know what the King looks like. I don't know if I could get to him soon enough. I don't think I could get away from Guy. There's no way I could protect the King. Id didn't even know what they were planning. Guy old me things on a need to know basis. So… told me everything, since I was his adviser.

"Alright. I'll try. I really will."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

She sighed and smiled at me. She must not have many friends that she can rely on in Nottingham. I turned to the window, seeing the two Saracen men leaving. I needed to leave. Now. I started towards the doorway when I hear heavy footsteps. Guy. Crap. Frantically looking around, I found that my only chance at escape, from him and his fury, was through the window. Taking a few steps back I jumped out of the window landing softly on the sand. I stayed long enough to hear Guy's shouting. He'd seen something through the window. Without hesitating, I ran to the horse pen and 'resumed' feeding the horses. Holding it up the Guy's horse, Plato, I busied myself. I heard him run up beside me.

"Did you see anyone run by here?"

I prayed that my lying would help me. Since he'd seen through it when be barely knew me.

"Uhh, no. I didn't. Why? What's going on?"

He looked at me incredulously. Dang it. He knew I'd lied. He's freaking good! He grabbed my arms, making me drop the horse food. Shaking me he asked a chain of questions.

"What did you see? Did you see Hood?"

He was very angry. The possibility of it being Robin frightened him. And I didn't know why. He was hurting me.

"Guy! Stop! You're hurting me! I didn't see Robin Hood! Now let go!"

He released me, his fury showing. He knew I was hiding something. But I couldn't tell him that I'd been talking to Marian. He'd be mad, to say the least. On top of that, I was hurt, both physically and emotionally. He still wanted Marian. When I asked him again what happened he looked away.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Now finish up and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

With that he walked away and went inside. Not to Marian's room, but to his own. I was still recovering from the moment of sheer anger and terror. He had hurt me because Robin Hood might still be here, making it even more difficult to be with Marian. My heart ached. And I needed time alone. I grabbed my saddle and strapped up Jacques. He whinnied loudly in excitement. I glanced over to Guy's window and didn't see him staring out at me. Good. I walked Jacques out of the pen. He was grunting and whinnying with anticipation. I cringed when I heard Guy shout out the window. But I wouldn't let him stop me. I quickly jumped onto Jacques and we took off towards the setting sun. I heard Guy shouting my name, noting that he used my fake name over my real one. Hopefully he wouldn't send the guards after me.

I wasn't in the mood for talking. I felt like crying and needed to lay off some steam. He lied to me. Because I lied to him, I wasn't sure. But what bothered me more was his deal with Marian. If he did, indeed kill the Sherriff, he'd wed Marian. What place wou


	6. Chapter 6

**I've got some outfits for Dani on polyvore. Checkout my profile for a link. :)**

Chapter 6

I didn't get far before the sound of another horse reached my ears. I kicked Jacques, begging him to go faster. Guy had given me Jacques as a gift, before we set out for the Holy Land. According to Guy, Jacques was the fastest horse in Locksley and Nottingham. Which was good, because I liked to go _fast. _Your mistake Guy, your mistake.

Jacques kept the pace for a few more minutes before spotting a tiny oasis. He must have been thirsty, because he went straight for it. We slowed to a walk upon reaching it. Before letting him drink, I scoured the water for anything undesirable. Seeing that it was clear, I let him have the water. The hot sun was on the horizon now. Once Jacques is finished and rested a bit, we'll head back. I didn't want to worry Guy. Not that randomly running off wasn't worrisome. I sat down, staring at the changing color of the sky. The pinks and oranges deepening, opening the sky to the purples and dark blues. The first few stars peeked out; their light being the strongest. I loved the stars, they made me feel so small, and safe.

I could hear a horse approaching. Sighing I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my arms and head on them. The horse came to a stop a few feet behind me. Its rider dismounted and walked to stand next to me. I didn't even bother looking at the feet; I knew who it was. Guy was probably going to yell at me or something like that. It's not my fault I'm a hormonal girl who may or may not be falling for him. Not that I would or could ever tell him that. I was having trouble admitting to myself that I felt something for him. If Guy wanted to know what Marian and I talked about, if he even knew it was me, I'd start crying. I didn't like the fact that he could marry her. And he would. If he could have, they would be married and have kids already. My eyes started to burn. I really needed to stop thinking about him. It was just bothersome. I decided to play with the sand. Feeling it fall through my fingers was a calming sensation.

"That was very unwise of you, Dani, to leave the safety of Guy."

She'd been gone for over an hour. Even she knows not to be out when it's dark. The sun had set twenty minutes ago. Where was she? I sat in my room looking out the window, waiting for a sign of her return. What boggled my mind was that she just left. Not one word, not one 'I'll be back Guy, don't worry about me.' She just up and left. From where she was standing by the pen she could have easily seen the two Saracen men. There's no way she'd miss two men and their horses. They even came from the direction she was facing. She had seen them, so her curiosity was true. But the first part wasn't. Something happened that made her lie to me. It was so easy to tell when she was lying. She became too cute, and too innocent. Sighing I looked up to the moon. I needed to know she was okay.

A high pitched whiny broke my reverie. Jacques approached, but I couldn't see anyone sitting on him. He went straight for the pen. Without a second thought I ran out of my room to see if Jacques was truly alone. I panicked. My chest was hurting. It was not a physical pain either. As I got closer to the now still Jacques I realized that Dani had been on her stomach, riding Jacques. What drove me mad was the sight of her tied hands and her unconscious state. Well, hopefully unconscious state. She had run into trouble, and was hurt. Whoever did this would pay.

"Dani! Dani! Wake up! Open your eyes! Do something to tell me you're alive!"

She groaned and her breathing hitched. She was alive. Unbinding her hand I lifted her awkwardly off of Jacques. I held her, making sure she wasn't cut or stabbed. She was heating up and needed water. I walked into her room, placing her on her bed. She mumbled something unintelligible and turned her head away from me. I removed her cloak, trying to let her cool down. The bowl beside her bed was full of water and had a small towel placed neatly beside it. Ringing out the now wet towel, I placed it on her forehead. As I did that she screamed.

"Guy!"

"Quiet. You'll alert everyone. You've got a fever and you are dehydrated. Lie down and rest."

Her eyelids fluttered and she relaxed. Her breathing became regular, and then she was asleep. Tomorrow would be the time to ask questions. Right now I could do nothing for her. Whatever happened out there scared her, and even worse, hurt her. Dani had no choice. She would be with me always, whoever hurt her would come back, and this would bode ill for the both of us. She would come with me tomorrow to watch the King's assassination. She whimpered and her hands clutched the side of the bed, making her knuckles go white. I put my hand on hers; my way of comforting her. I felt her hand relax and then nothing. Removing my hand I left her room.

"You know, you're becoming more attached to that girl than I thought you wanted. I thought you wanted Marian. Beautiful Marian. Ah, now there's another. You really should stop playing with people Gisbourne, it's rude."

I slowly turned to see the Sherriff standing on the other side of the doorframe. He'd be easy to overtake, but then what would I do? Take his position? No. Someone more ruthless would take over, and I'd be killed. I needed Vaisy… for now.

"I'm not attached. She's my adviser and I was assigned to guard her. By you. You know, I could still kill you if I need."

"Touchy aren't we, Gisbourne. You'd kill me for a couple of women? "

"Hardly. Now, if we're done. I have business to attend to. We must make sure everything is prepared for tomorrow."

"Everything is prepared. What are you going to do about your _adviser_? Or should I say, Dani?"

My heart stopped. He knew. Was he the one that caused Dani to come back in such a state? He had that smile on his face, which meant that he knew I knew. Now the both of us were in danger. Did she tell him? No. She was too afraid for her life to do so. And I didn't. I barely called her by her fake title anyway. Someone who knew was passing it along.

"Yes Gisbourne, I know. I've known from the first day she was here. I'm surprised you kept her secret though. What was it? Did you think you had a better chance with her because she looked a _little _like Marian? If Marian denied you, would you go for Dani? Come now, Gisbourne, don't look so put out. Here's what you'll do. Keep Dani around. She has no idea that I know, and that can be used to my advantage. Just keep everything normal, and we'll be just peachy."

I nodded my head in confirmation. He knew, and didn't want to do anything about it. For now. I turned and walked to my room. All would be settled. Marian will marry me, and Dani will be fine. She's a tough girl, and now she's got the training to prove it. Before I got far, I turned to Vaisy.

"How did you find out?"

"Now Gibourne, that wouldn't be very sporting would it? Telling you. I will give you a couple clues as to what confirmed the accusation. For one, she's never held a sword in her life. She may have shot a bow and arrow before. And… she hasn't the manners that a Lady would have. Goodnight, Gisbourne."

He turned and walked. I watched him exit the hallway. My room was right next to Dani's. I sat down on the bed and removed my boots. Both our lives were in jeopardy. I clenched my fists. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I could kill her now, to save me the bother of killing her later; the Sherriff would order that. But he wanted me to keep her around, for the amusement, I wasn't sure. I guess I'd have to watch her back for her, since she can't know about her secret's failure. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I will tell you this... Things are about to take a turn for the worse. :/**

Chapter 7

I woke up to the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, Guy stood above me, my heart skipped a beat, and then I remember last night. He'd surely have questions, and I didn't want to answer them. I sat up and tried to get my legs off the bed; I needed to get to Jacques to get out of here. I was going to cry if he asked about why I ran, but then again, maybe he'd forgotten all of that. Since I came into the villa unconscious. Unfortunatly, Guy stopped me before I could get my feet anywhere near the ground.

"Sit down. I've got some food for you, and you _are _going to eat it."

He didn't sound mad. I felt my mouth close and my eyes return to their normal size. I was so hungry; I hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday. Guy waited patiently for me o finish before asking me questions. I knew it. And they were freaking hard.

"Last night, you ran off without telling me or anyone else. Why?"

Now he sounded angry. I didn't think I was getting out of this one within his graces.

"Uhmm, well. Where to start…"

I laughed, but it sounded more like heavy breathing. He watched me, keeping his glare in check, I could tell.

"Well, when you came rushing out of the villa, you were so angry. So, here's why you were angry. While you were with the Sherriff and those two men, I snuck into Marian's room. She told me about your deal…"

I avoided looking at him. This was going to be embarrassing.

"I was about to leave when I heard you coming. I jumped out the window and heard you shouting. I ran to the pen and pretended to be feeding the horses. I was so close to crying. But when you came up to me, you hurt me. I'd never seen you so angry, and it scared me. But when you didn't tell me the truth about what happened between the Saracen men and you two, it drove me over the edge. I decided I needed time to myself."

I looked at him through my bangs. His brow was furrowed and he was looking at the ground. I knew what was coming next.

"Why did you feel like crying?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and chose my words carefully, unfortunately, I couldn't tell him why in a way that would make him believe I didn't have semi-feelings for him.

"Because when Marian and I were talking, she said she asked you to kill the Sherriff and if you did, she'd marry you…"

I let that hang there. I looked out the window and listened to everything else but his breathing. It was awful, I knew what his response would be, and I didn't want to hear it.

"What took you so long getting back? Did you not know that it's dangerous being out when it's dark? You don't know this area at all, you could have gotten lost."

I turned my head to look at him. He changed the subject. I could take it as a good thing or a bad thing. Either he didn't want to admit his feelings or he didn't want to hurt me. With one or both, I was hurt.

I told him everything at that point, answering both his questions, plus more. I moved my arms to sit next to me. After I heard the horse, I had expected it to be Guy. But the voice was feminine. I had no idea who it was, and when I moved to get onto my feet, I also reached for my daggers. She put a burlap sack over my head and reached for my hands. She was strong, but I was stronger. I was able to get my hands free and I began to try to get the sack off my head, but she hit me over the head with something. I fell over and woke again moments later. With my adrenaline pumping, I was able to recover. It was then that I heard two or more horses approaching. I couldn't see, and the woman was keeping one or both of my hands within her grasp.

I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and throw me against a tree. I hit my head and fell unconscious. After a minute or two, I awoke to the sound of two Saracen men arguing. I was tied to the tree. I couldn't understand what they were saying. The woman must have been able to understand them because she cut in and, in English, told them to untie me. They did as they were told, but kept the sack over my head. My arms were unbound, but one of them was held in her grasp. She told me that she had a gift for Guy. She then proceeded to cut the interior of my right forearm, from my elbow to my wrist. I was then knocked out.

Guy listened for the whole thing, not uttering a word or even changing his facial expression. Once I finished, he grabbed my right arm, when I hissed in pain; he loosened his grip a bit, but did not let go. He turned my hand so it revealed the large cut.

"How had I missed that?"

Guy looked upset. Well, as upset as he could. He cleaned it and wrapped it with bandages. Just as he finished, the Sherriff came in.

"Gisbourne, Da-Marie, time to go."

I looked to Guy, but he had gotten up to leave. Did he miss the Da in front of the Marie, or was I just getting paranoid about my secret? I will settle for paranoia.

"Guy, are you going to kill the Sherriff?"

He turned, but barely.

"No. Now, let's go. We've got a job to do. Prepare Jacques."

Both relief and sadness crept into my mind. What now? Does the Sherriff know about the 'deal' between Marian and Guy? Would Guy still try to wed her? I decided to not worry about it. Easier said than done. Guy was talking to Plato when I walked outside. He didn't look at me as I approached. Jacques looked at me and whinnied.

"You're a smart horse, aren't you boy? You got me back safe."

Guy was watching me talk to Jacques. I grabbed my saddle and placed it onto Jacques. He started to kick with excitement. After I got Jacques all warmed up we left to meet with the King. It must be a pretty important meeting for us to come all the way out here. My promise to Marian kept coming to mind. Would I end up having to protect the King today?


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much dialouge here. but a change of heart for our leading lady.**

Chapter 8

Guy and I waited at the meeting place with another man. I recognized him as one of the Saracen men I'd seen yesterday. I wasn't exactly expecting it to be in a random place in the desert, but it was. When Guy and the other man dismounted their horses, the laid down in the ground, over looking a huge hole in the ground. It had a path that led directly to where we were. When the Sherriff joined us, he laid down next to Guy. Everyone seemed giddy and excited. I could feel in the pit of my stomach the nerves of instinct. We weren't here to meet the King. He had no idea who we were or that we were even here. From the looks of things, we were here to watch him die. I didn't know what to do. I pulled Jacques left and right, trying to figure out what I should do. My motions confused Jacques and he neighed in protest. Guy looked back and silently told me to shush. My hurt was evident; I made sure of that. He looked at me, realization hitting him.

"You lied to me, Guy."

I turned Jacques around and we took off towards the villa. Once we reached it I quickly dismounted and ran to my room. I started to put all of my belongings in a bag when I thought about Marian. She would need my help, and I could get her back to Robin Hood when we got back to England. I ran to her room, hoping she was there and not dead. I opened her door to see her room empty. I didn't know what to think. Maybe Robin Hood was here… If he was alive even. Maybe he saved her… or maybe she was dead. Either way, I couldn't help her now.

As I exited my room with my belongings, I heard the Sherriff. Then, he shot someone. I assumed it to be King Richard, since that was their goal in the first place. I saw a guard and pointed him towards the Sherriff, hoping he would kill him. I jumped onto Jacques and we galloped into the villa square. My stomach dropped. The King was lying on the ground, and arrow sticking out of his right arm. And then there was Marian, standing between him and Guy. His sword was drawn, and he was advancing.

I held my breath. I couldn't tell if the King was dead or not, but Marian was determined to protect him. As I was about to ride forward, Guy's sword made contact with Marian. He held her, and then stepped away, his sword sticking out of her abdomen. My eyes started watering. I couldn't believe it. He killed the woman he loved, his star. I watched as Guy fled the square with the Sherriff on a horse they'd stolen. I was torn. Marian was beyond help. She would not survive this wound. Almost unconsciously, I kicked Jacques to run. We exited the same way Guy and Vaisy had. I caught up to them quickly. Guy would need someone there for him, someone who wasn't Sherriff Vaisy. The Sherriff would tell Guy that it was for the best. But that wouldn't help him. It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Their horse was going as fast as it could. But with two full-grown men, it would have been difficult. I pulled up right beside them and matched their pace. Guy turned to look at me, his face revealing his pain and sorrow. I couldn't look at him. Guy jumped onto Jacques and took the reigns from me. I let him take control, not uttering one word. I hadn't stopped crying, and Guy knew it. On occasion a tear would land on his hand and his breath would hitch. He was trying not to cry. We rode in silence for hours. The sun had set long before we stopped. I was pretty sure I was the reason we stopped in the first place. I had fallen asleep and jerked awake multiple times.

Guy yelled to the Sherriff and we stopped. The horses were trembling with exhaustion. Guy hopped off Jacques and offered his hand to help me down. Normally, I would have exited off the opposite side, not even looking at him, but I was tired and my legs were asleep. I was still upset, but I needed his help. Marian was my friend and he killed her. He killed the woman he claimed to have loved. I couldn't stand and fell against Guy. He stiffened, but I pushed myself off of him before he got the wrong idea. I looked out and walked a little. We were surrounded by desert still. The moon illuminated it. I could see so far out. I heard and smelt the salty ocean. We couldn't be more than two miles from it.

"The coast isn't far. We'll go on foot until we get there. A ship will be there for us in the morning."

Guy stood next to me looking in the same direction. I couldn't bring myself to talk or look at him. I needed time, and so did he. I started walking in the direction we were looking. Jacques nudged my back and walked next to me. I put my hand on his neck and scratched him. Guy was holding his reigns, letting him set the pace. The Sherriff was a little farther back, grumbling. Guy stopped and went back, taking the reigns from the Sherriff. I held onto Jacques reigns. I knew what it was like having to lead two horses at a time. It could be difficult. He caught up to me and we walked. I could see the ocean now; the moon too illuminated it. I slid down a semi-steep hill, Jacques following me. Guy shouted at me to go right, and I did as he said. The hill flattened out and we all met up. The walk alone was nice. I could calm down and relax. A Little.

We stopped after another half mile of walking, setting up places to sleep for the rest of the night. I was lying next to Jacques, using him to keep me warm. Guy's feet were by my head, and if he kicked me, he'd be in loads of trouble. The Sherriff had been grumbling and muttering. Obviously he'd never been camping, or had the stars as his roof when he was a kid. And then the Sherriff did something completely idiotic.

"I'm proud of you Gisbourne. You didn't let that woman stop you. You've learned a valuable lesson."

I looked to Guy, worried about what he might do, but he simply rolled over, facing the water. I picked up a small rock and threw it at Vaisy. It hit him hard on the chair. Bulls-eye. He cursed and picked it up, throwing it back at me. He missed, but hit Jacques instead. Jacques got up and trotted away. I glared at Vaisy and got up to get Jacques. I called out to him a couple times before he stopped. I grabbed his reigns and brought his head down. I pet his nose and then broke down. The Sherriff was so insensitive! I sat down in the sand, pulling Jacques down to lay behind me. I heard footsteps approaching and someone clearing their throat. Guy wanted to talk, that much was clear. So was the topic.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a short chapter. The next one is pretty exciting, if I do say so myself. :)**

Chapter 9

I looked at Guy, sure that the moon clarified my tear stricken face. He sighed and sat down next to me. No, not next to me, a good three feet away from me. I didn't move, still leaning against Jacques, I looked out to the cast ocean.

"You saw."

Duh, I saw. Everyone saw. The question is: why'd you do it?

"How could you Guy? I thought you loved her! Do you kill the people you love or something?"

"I did! … I do! I don't even remember what happened. She just kept saying that she loved Robin, and would marry him. I lost control. It's over now, and no one can have her."

"Is that what this is about? If you couldn't have her, no would? Robin Hood will come for you, you know that, right?"

I've known his anger and sadness. A complete loss of control happens to everyone, but mine was similar to his; I am able to understand. After my mom and dad died, I lost control often. Hurting everyone around me. I understood what he was going through. However, hurting is much different than killing. People are very dangerous if they kill when they lose control.

"I don't know. She used me for years. And I couldn't stand it anymore. You're right though. Hood will come for vengeance."

"And what will you do, Guy? Will you give up, let him kill you?"

I didn't want him to die; it wouldn't make me feel better, or even Robin. I cared about Guy, and if he died, there'd be a never-ending circle of death. I would be alone if he died.

"I won't give up. My time hasn't come yet, and I need to keep fighting. I won't be killed by hood, not if I have anything to do about it."

I smiled. His strength and his will was an admirable quality. Which is definitely something he needed to know.

"Guy, you're strong. And so is your will. You are very admirable. Even though you've done some very regrettable things, you've got the qualities of a leader. All you have to do is use them wisely. I'll follow you, Guy. I want to be there when you can harness your leadership to do good."

He looked at me. I decided to stay with him, to see him be victorious someday. I want to be there when the goodness in him shines through. He'd need me to be there for him. Even though he wouldn't ever admit it to himself or anyone else, he would need me. I would be there to guide him and reprimand him. The Sherriff was no good for that. He'd congratulate him on the wrong, and reward him on the bad. He needed someone to comfort him, someone who would listen to him. Even if it were only as a friend, I would be that person.

"Why didn't you stay with Hood? Why did you follow us?"

I didn't expect that. Then again, I didn't know what to expect. Thinking, I resolved on telling him everything. At least, in the best way I could.

"Well, the Sherriff won't help you. Like he did earlier, he complimented you on how you killed her! That's wrong. Guy, he's poisoning your mind! He's giving you the opposite of right and calling it loyalty. I decided t stay because you needed someone who knew right from wrong, someone who had their priorities set right. Someone who can give you the wisdom to make the right decisions. And considering the fact that everyone else is 'loyal' to Prince John or the Sherriff, I'm the next best thing.

I finished my answer confidently. I was his adviser, and sometimes advisers had to put their masters in their place. Though, he's not my master. Just my friend.

"That's your job anyway."

He got up to leave, waiting for me to stand. Sighing, I got up after him. I was tired, and I didn't want to walk anymore. Jacques seemed to be well rested, so I could have ridden him. However, these were one of the rare moments when guy and I could walk in silence and have no interruptions, just the pleasure of walking with someone.

The bright sun woke me up. I sat up, glancing around. The Sherriff had a cloth covering his eyes. His loud snore announced his slumber. I was tempted to wake him up by ripping the cloth from his eyes, but I wasn't ready to invoke his fury. Guy was sitting up, facing the water. His knees bend and his hands playing wit the sand. It would be a long while before he could act normal. He may never be able to act normal again, but that happens when you do something that changes the lives of everyone. I got up and started packing. Looking out at the water, I saw a ship coming towards us. Taking my chance, I awoke the Sherriff. Not kindly either. I lightly kicked his stomach and ripped the cloth from over his eyes.

"Good morning! Guess what? Let's play a game. I will look at something and you guess what I'm looking at!"

"What do you think you're doing? I could have you killed for that!"

"Good! I spy with my little eye something big with white sails. Can you guess what it is?"

Vaisy forgot his little threat and scrambled into a kneeling position. He barked out a couple laughs when he spotted the ship. I smiled and looked to Guy. He was standing looking at me. What I would give to see him smile. I laughed and started to pick up my stuff. I put my saddle onto Jacques and tied down my bag. We waited for nearly an hour before being loaded onto the ship.

The crew took Jacques below deck with the other horse. I decided to name him Monty. I thought it was a funny name and he was a funny horse. Always excited to do anything. I was escorted with Guy and the Sherriff to our living quarters. By our living quarters, they mean three beds all against three walls, and a table in the middle. Not even a changing area. I had to share a room with two men. Great. Guy took the bed closest to the door, and Vaisy took the bed opposite of him. Which left me the bed between them. Well, one of them would have their head by my feet, unless they slept with it at the other end. I didn't think Guy would have to be put through that kind of torture, so I put my feet by the Sherriff's head. Luckily for me, Guy put his head by mine, not torturing me with the stench of his feet. Not that his feet stank, but being on a crowded ship with no quality bathing wasn't a blessing.

The Sherriff never left our room. Vaisy would sit at the table doing nothing or he would eat. If none of those things were to his fancy, he'd lie down on the bed and snooze. He snored. And he snored loud. It drove me crazy. I couldn't sleep. It had been two weeks and he hadn't come out. I rarely saw Guy either. I only saw him during meals and when he came to bed. Each day I was taken out and taught new skills. Every couple of days I'd repeat the skill, showing the sailors what I learned. The crew taught me everything, and during each lesson, I assumed Guy was watching me. Every now and then my teacher would look up to the helm. Sometimes we would continue, starting a new branch of training, and other times we'd stop. Time seemed to stand still during our voyage home. Nothing exciting ever happened. And it wasn't exciting. It was horrifying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Big-ish chapter. ^_^**

Chapter 10

We were two days from England when this huge storm hit us. He waves constantly thrashed the ship. I was below decks when the first massive wave hit. The Sherriff told me to stay below; bad things happen at sea. But I couldn't do that. The crew might need my help, and I needed to make sure that Guy was safe and not over board or something. I grabbed my cloak and ran out of the room, leaving Vaisy by himself.

Once I got topside I saw men scattered all over the deck. They were trying to keep buys, doing each little thing. I didn't know what, but it must have been pretty important. I looked around, having to squint to see. I looked for people who might have needed help when I heard my name. It was barely audible because I couldn't hear anything else. I turned and saw Guy standing at the helm. He was shouting to me, but I couldn't catch anything of what he said. I was impressed that he could captain a ship in the middle of a storm like this. Was there anything he couldn't do? You know, besides lose control and kill people? I ran up to him, trying to find out what he was saying. The wind and waves made it difficult to keep my balance. I crawled up the stairs and used the railing as support when I got to Guy. I looked out to see that there was a series of gigantic waves coming right for us.

"Dani! Get below deck! It's safer there! Go!"

My hair was soaked and so were my clothes. I looked at him and shoot my head furiously. They might need help, and I intended to give it to them.

"No! Is there anything I can do to help?"

I gave him my best 'bring it on face'. There was no time to argue over where I stay, and he knew that. He looked hesitant before he took my hand and placed it on the helm. He told me to hold on tight and keep us going straight. The wind didn't want us to go straight, no. It wanted us to crash and burn. It took all my strength to keep the helm from spinning uncontrollably. Guy stood next to me, shouting commands at the sailors when I saw the tsunami like wave. I didn't know what to do. Did I just cut through it or did I just go around it? I called out to Guy and looked ahead, hoping he'd get the clue. He turned back and grabbed the helm, releasing me from my exhausting duty. He kept us going straight for the wave. I ran down the steps, ignoring his calls. I told everyone I could to hold on tight and don't let go. When the wave hit, everyone needed to be ready. I was on the steps when the wave finally hit us.

I got a mouthful of water and wretched. I held onto the handrail as the wave flooded the ship. I lost my footing, but my arms wouldn't let me go with them. The wave had passed, but the water was still sweeping the deck. I made it up to Guy before slipping. I screamed as I went down, hitting my head on the deck. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain came. I couldn't get a breath in or out. I felt an arm around my waist, bringing me up to my feet. I leaned against the person realizing it was Guy. He put me between him and the helm, working to keep us going straight. We were thrown about for another hour before the storm finally subsided. Everyone was tired and either sitting or lying down. Guy picked me up and took me below deck, giving another person command of the helm. The Sherriff looked a little green when we arrived to our room.

"You stupid girl! You could have been swept over board! I told you to go below! Why didn't you?"

Well, he was mad. But he needed to hear this. I decided it was time for him to learn a lesson, and it was to be grateful for people who give their lives for others.

"Because! How many sailors would have died if I weren't there? I told them to get ready; to be prepared for that wave! Not a single sailor was lost because I told them about the wave. They had no idea it was coming! As for the idea of me being swept over, I wasn't. Ergo, no need to worry about it anymore. And here I thought you would be happy to have me gone!"

He stared at me. He was at a loss of words and so was the Sherriff. I didn't bat an eye while I said all that. When Guy spoke, he was quiet, calm, and emotionless.

"Perhaps that would have been better. But if you ever do something so reckless again, I'll kill you myself."

I didn't believe him. He had threatened to kill me, and twice when those threats would have been justified; he didn't. I pretended to be annoyed and went to lie down. I faced the wall, well aware of my soaked clothes. I heard Guy taking his soaked clothes off. I was tempted to turn around… but I didn't know why. That or I was in denial. I'm pretty sure it was denial. However, I didn't move. I was shocked when the Sherriff said nothing. But I'm sure he was giving certain looks to Guy. I was surprised when Guy laid down. His head was still by mine. And here I thought he was mad at me. Before I fell asleep I heard Guy whisper to me.

"Were you hurt, when you fell?"

I opened my eyes and looked towards him. He wasn't looking at me, so I decided to answer to the top of his head.

"No, I was scared though. Really scared. Thank you for asking."

He grunted in response. I turned to the wall, quickly falling asleep. Daww, what a big softy.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I realized that I haven't done the disclaimer... I don't own Robin Hood or any of the characters... besides my own. ^_^ I also will have to cut back how much I upload and when. I've got so much work to do and it's been crazy! So I'll get as much as I can posted. :)**

Chapter 11

We got back to Nottingham in three and a half weeks. To me it was an amazing feat for this day and age, considering the fact that it took us nearly five to get to the Holy Land. I was still trying to make up my mind about whether the storm helped us or hindered us.

I knew Robin and his men would come for revenge. Well, Robin would at least. It was inevitable. The Sherriff upped the number of guards surrounding the castle. Guy hired men from the Far East to train me in martial arts. I had taken classes as a kid, but dropped them because it wasn't my thing. He would watch and comment, but was hardly ever my opponent. He always said that his strong point was with weapons. More often than not I would land hard on some part of my body. I had bruises all over. I either landed on dry dirt or the stone pathways. Neither was comfortable. The Sherriff would watch too, sometimes. He would laugh when I'd get beaten and look a slight bit concerned when I was victorious over my teacher.

Guy and I spent a lot of time together. It was nice; we'd talk about everything, important or not. We went riding a lot, at least once a day for an hour or two. Each time we went out we had four guards ride with us for protection. Today we went to the meadow where I was found more than two and a half months ago.

"So, you don't remember anything from before you were found?"

"Well, I just remember waking up here. What's even more bizarre is the fact that I can't even remember anything after my 18th birthday. But I suppose I cam here for a reason. I had no one else left in the world and I have nothing to go back to. Besides, I like it here. So I don't really want to leave."

I smiled at him and stopped Jacques. Guy did the same thing, Monty whinnying in protest. Jacques and Monty were barely inseparable. After the storm on the ship they'd always be together; eating, grazing, sleeping, etc. They were friends. And when it came time for us to separate them I threw a fit. I wasn't proud, but Guy agreed to keep Monty, just to keep me from whining. Plato had been left in the Holy Land after our hasty retreat. Either Robin had him or he was being put to work for some of the King's men.

Guy looked around, taking in our surroundings. That or he was checking out the surroundings, making sure nothing unusual was there. Glancing to the North, I remembered a creek that had been near by. I kicked Jacques and we walked forward, catching Guy's attention. He looked at me curiously before I grinned evilly at him. I kicked Jacques into a run. Guy called after us, and then kicked Monty into a run. The guards followed close behind. I was a few seconds ahead when we got to the creek. I hopped off of Jacques and walked into the creek. I was ten feet from the shore when they stopped and saw me.

I smiled at Guy and folded my arms. Let's see if he's up to a game. He'd been so "Gloom and Doom" lately, and it was killing me. I wanted to play a game and have fun.

"Dani, what are you doing?"

I stuck my tongue at him and laughed at his facial expression. It's as if he was never a kid. I took my fighting stance and motioned for him to come get me. His face was priceless. He must have thought I was crazy, but he dismounted and walked to the edge of the creek. My smile faltered when I saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong, Guy?"

Coming out of my stance, I walked closer to him, wary that he may be faking.

"I'm leaving, Dani."

I felt my jaw drop and my brow furrow. What? Why? I opened my mouth to ask a string of questions but he stopped me by speaking first.

"I need time, time away from familiar faces. I'll be traveling and I don't know when I'll be back. It's just; I need to forget Marian and what I did. You'll stay here with the Sherriff. It's safe and Hood can't get to you as long as you stay in the castle. I can't guarantee your safety if you come with me. I can't even guarantee my own."

I could feel the tears coming. He's leaving and he may or may not be back. I looked down at the water. So many thoughts crossed my mind. The one that made itself known was that I would stay. I would wait for Guy to come and I would show him that he meant a lot to me. Even if it was one sided, I would prove that I'm a worthy friend, if nothing else. I couldn't tell him what I felt. I hadn't even admitted it to myself. At this point, I'm thinking of it as a possibility. I could love him, and I could not.

I decided to tell him that I'd wait. But I also wanted to give him a reason to come back. I walked right up to him and spoke.

"Fine. I understand that time is important. You had better believe me though, if you don't come back within a year and a half, I'll go find you myself and bring you back here. Dead or alive, you'll see what it means to make a woman mad. Now, _promise _me you'll be back."

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me. I glared at him as I went to hug him. I was way shorter than he was, and my arms barely touched as I wrapped them around him. I didn't let go until I was sure he got the point. He hugged me back, and then I looked up at him. I was confident he'd come back. I smiled at him and then turned to leave. I mounted Jacques and turned to Guy.

'Take care of Monty, he's going to be lonely."

Guy nodded and ordered two of the four guards to follow me back to Nottingham. I turned Jacques towards the castle and rode. I felt bad for leaving the guards behind, but I also needed time alone. Maybe when Guy got back I'd be able to distinguish _love _love and sibling love. At this point I couldn't. And I didn't want to say anything and not have it returned. All I cared about was being with him, even if that was only as a sibling.

The Sherriff stood waiting on the steps of the castle. Whatever he had to discuss with Guy must have been important. I got off Jacques and walked up the steps to meet with the Sherriff.

"Where's Gisbourne?"

"He left, my lord. He said he needed time a lone. He doesn't know when or if he'll be back, all I know is he's gone."

My face was sad and tired, I was sure. I just wanted to lie in bed forever. Looking at the Sherriff I noticed three distinguished facial expressions that worried me. At first he was dumbfounded. And then it crept into realization and then into fury. Cold blooded fury.

"You know, I'm having a hard time believing you… Dani."

My breath caught and I stared at him. He knew my name. My _real_ name. That made three who knew. That I knew of, at least. The woman who attacked me in the Holy Land, Guy, who swore he'd never tell, and now the Sherriff. I can't keep having this happen. It's killing me. Eventually it will kill me in a literal sense.

"You know…"

"Yes I know, and guess what? I don't believe that he just 'left'. You know where he's going and what he's up to. And you'll tell me the truth whether you like it or not. Arrest her!"

My pulse quickened. I couldn't fight this many guards. What I needed was an escape route. I was good at sneaking past people. I used my limited martial arts skills to clear a path, and then I sprinted to my room. I barricaded the door with the furniture and grabbed all of my belongings, stuffing them into a large chest. I took my daggers and put them in it as well. Removing the floorboards, I put the chest below. I wanted to keep everything safe, just in case I got out alive. The guards broke through just as I placed the last boards on the ground. They seized my arms and took me to see the Sherriff in the dining hall.

"You know, I don't usually torture women. But with you being all 'goody goody' with Gisbourne, you must know everything. Take her to the dungeon. We'll get everything we need out of her one way or another."

I fought against the guards as much as I could, but they kept pulling me down to the cells. And there I sat, awaiting my pain and agony. Guy, you'd better come back soon, I don't know how long I can last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie... here's chapter 12. I'm so glad it's the weekend... now I can write! ^_^**

Chapter 12

I had finally reached England. I had been months since I'd last seen it. I sailed around the Mediterranean with some of the bravest men I'd ever seen. It was time to return home; I don't sleep anymore and I intended to keep my silent promise to Dani. She was obviously very upset when I told her, but she handled it much better than I anticipated. A part of me wondered if she'd even be there when I arrived. She had promised to stay, and I was curious to see if she actually would. She must have understood my need to time apart from the familiar.

I approached the castle, recognizing every detail and the busy market within i's walls. Dismounting, I held my hand out for a squire boy to take Monty away. I'd kept Monty with me; he was skittish, but loyal and fast. I climbed the steps, holding my head high. I brought gifts for Vaisy and a very special one for Dani. Walking into the dining hall, I expected to see Vaisy and Dani working, but that wasn't what I saw. Even though I had not announced my return, Dani would stay in the castle. She knew it was safe there. I looked around the room, taking in the all-too-familiar tapestries. My gaze landed on the Sherriff, sitting and counting the taxes. Dani was nowhere to be seen.

Looking up, Vaisy glanced at me, and then to the chest next to me, looking suspicious. I smiled at him.

"A gift from my travels. I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

One of the guards brought the chest to Vaisy. He opened it and greedily stared into it. A smile crept onto his face and then he looked at me.

"Ah, dear Gisbourne. You know how to please; I'll give you that. There's enough gold in here to win the people over for the Prince."

I bowed my head, never looking away from his face. He must have known what was on my mind; he beat me to it.

"As for the girl, I had her arrested. Sorry, but it had to happen."

My mouth dropped. What could she have done to get arrested? Vaisy sniffed and told me everything.

"She seemed a traitor. So I arrested her and we've been tactfully getting information out of her."

I glowered at him.

"What did you do? How could she seem a traitor, she never left the castle before I left!"

"Oh come now Gisbourne, she withheld information from me about your whereabouts. She didn't tell me where you were going or when you'd be back. I need to know this before I go and replace you. Oh, and she knows that I know her name and identity."

"She didn't know where I was going! I didn't tell her anything except that I was leaving. At the time, even I didn't know my plans."

My breathing picked up and I clenched and unclenched my fists. He got the information by torturing her. That's how his 'tact' works. I used it as well, it proved to be very useful with Allan-A-Dale. What information could he have gotten from her if she honestly had no idea?

"What did she tell you?"

Vaisy wrinkled his nose and avoided looking at me.

"Oh just the same thing you just said, only over and over again. Unfortunately, how was _I _supposed to know she was telling the truth when _you _didn't feel the need to share with me your plans."

So that was it. He was punishing her because he could not punish me. Now I know, and I know it better, which is what he wanted, I was sure. I turned to leave when Vaisy gave me eerie news.

"Be careful; she's not the same person she was when you left…"

The look on his face made my stomach drop. Narrowing my eyes I bowed and left.

I closed the door and walked down to the cells. Hopefully she wasn't hurt beyond repair. The cell door squeaked open and I stepped in. There, with her hands chained to the wall, sat Dani.

Her wrists were shackled and her clothes mangy. Her hair was a mess and hung right in front of her face. Her head was bowed and she sat unmoving. She tensed when I walked up to her and did not relax. I crouched down before her and went to grab her chin, forcing her to look at me. She cringed and snapped her head back. She was awake, but I needed her to see me. I reached over and pulled her chin forward and up. Through her bangs I could see her dark green eyes. They widened in recognition and then closed completely. She had fainted.

I undid her chains and lifted her up. She was light; too light. She hadn't been fed a decent meal and was close to dehydration. I looked at her face, finally being able to see it. Her lips were chapped and she had tiny cuts here and there. They wouldn't scar, but they wouldn't heal anytime soon. Looking at her wrists I could see dried blood all over them. She had struggled over and over again. The cut on her arm from the attack in the Holy Land had been reopened numerous times.

I took her to her rooms and laid her down on her bed. She inhaled in pain and rolled over. Her back was exposed and had deep gashes all over it. She had been whipped. It was probably the whip we used on prisoners who were headed for the hang-mans noose. Some of them were fresh, which meant they had been administered right before I got here. I called for Odessa at that time and told her to clean all of Dani's wounds and get her some new clothing.

While I waited for Odessa's return I glanced about the room. Dani usually had her clothes lying about and her weapons all piled onto her dresser. Now it was empty. She had only furniture and the tapestries from her bed. I looked at the floor and saw one of the boards out of place. It was only fractionally, but I could see it. Kneeling down I lifted it up do discover a chest. Removing the surrounding planks I was able to get the chest out of under the floor. It wasn't a huge chest, but it was heavy. Making sure I was quiet, I opened the chest. Inside were all of Dani's belongings, her clothes and weapons. She had hidden them. Which meant that she knew she was going to be arrested. Looking up at her I felt proud. She was a clever girl; she knew the Sherriff would destroy everything she had.

While Odessa cleaned her up, I went down to the kitchens and grabbed a tray of food. Making sure it was high quality food, I took it up to Dani's room. I had a large cup of water to give to her, but she was fast asleep when I arrived. I placed the tray on her bed table and pulled a chair over. She'd probably want to know everything when she awoke.

She had held out for the whole time I was gone. Even the strongest man couldn't do that. She had quite the will power. I remembered when she told me she admired that about me. Now it was my turn. She was also very strong; someone who could match everything that I am. I would probably try to court her if I wasn't still sure I loved Marian. And I did. Marian was my everything. She was light in an age of darkness. And right now, I've been lucky enough to know two people of light. If both lights went out because of me, I'd never live with myself. Sitting back on the chair I started to doze off. I would make up this up to Dani. She would never be alone again. Not while the Sherriff was in power.

A curious thought came to mind then. Did the Sherriff think he could use her against me? That's what he did with Marian, and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to do that with Dani.


	13. Chapter 13

**So. Here's chapter 13. I'm really excited. Things are starting to get more excited! Thank you for the comments! I do enjoy reading them! ^_^**

Chapter 13

My whole body was stiff. I wiggled my toes and fingers, bringing them to life as much as I could. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes. I was in a room, a comfortable room. The only thing I could do was turn my head. I turned to the left and saw a bare room. Red tapestries hung from the rafters above me. Turning to the right I caught sight of a closed door and a familiar storage chest. It was the one that came with us to the Holy Land. Scouring the room with my eyes I saw Guy of Gisbourne sitting in a chair asleep.

He looked really bad. And not in an ugly way, but more in a way that expressed his lack of sleep. He had bruises on his face too; must have gotten into a fight recently. His hair had grown to his shoulders… defining his waves even more. He wore a reddish armor, and he looked like a pirate.

I started moving my fingers, working up to my hands and eventually my arms. I glanced at my arm, noting the scar on it. It had reopened. Our journey home must have been brutal for it to reopen at such a late stage in the healing process. Once I had the ability to move my arms, I fell back asleep. Even a simple task as moving my arms was exhausting.

I woke again at night. I couldn't tell whether I had been asleep for hours or days, but with a look at Guy I could tell; I had only been out for a couple of hours because he hadn't moved and inch. My energy levels were high and I felt the need to jump up and run in place. I settled for moving my arms and shoulders instead. My energy should be put to use getting back into the swing of things, not harming myself more. It didn't take me long to freely move my arms. I brought my hands up in front of my face. Callouses littered my hands. I looked to Guy and reached out to touch his arm. His eyes shot open and he looked at me.

" Good evening Guy."

He stared at me, contemplating something. I started to feel uncomfortable and looked away. After a couple of seconds he turned my head to look at him. Not forcefully, but gently. I flinched when his fingers touched my chin. They weren't cold, but the idea of someone touching me was very unsettling. I had never flinched at anyone's touch before, unless I knew something was wrong.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was gruff; he hadn't used it in a while.

"I'm feeling better. But I just can't understand why I'm so stiff and I hurt all over! What happened? I feel as if I was dropped off a tower…"

His face gave everything away. The shock written all over his face was unmistakable. I tried to sit up, only to have my back tighten up, as if I'd been severely sunburnt. Did I leave my back uncovered in the Holy Land? No. Not in this era, it would be frowned upon greatly.

"You don't remember? You don't remember me leaving?"

"What?! You left?! When? Why?"

"Yes, I left. I needed time… away. It was right after we arrived in Nottingham from the Holy Land. Dani… what _do _you remember?"

I thought back to our journey back home.

"Well, I remember that crazy storm. It was so terrifying and intense. And… that's it. When did we make it back?"

"I've been gone for a few months Dani. I was sailing out around the Mediterranean. I arrived two days ago to be confronted by Hood and his gang and when I returned here, I found that Vaisy had arrested you and tortured you for information during the whole of my absence. "

I started to shake my head, keeping eye contact with him. Was he messing with me? How can someone forget months of torture? I suppose my brain can select things to remember and forget all the bad… but to such an extent like this?

"Guy… what kind of torture would they put me through? And why?"

The Sherriff believed you knew about my whereabouts. When you told him I'd left, he took you, completely convinced I'd told you. As for the torture… well, it depends on who is torturing you. When we torture someone for information, we give him barely any food, just enough to survive. We have them receive 20 lashings a day. However, those will go up depending on the desperation the torturer has for information. As for women, we don't usually torture them, we just threaten. They wouldn't survive the extended period of pain. You on the other hand, will have received a more violent punishment, only because you supposedly knew the information and it _involved_ me. And being it that way, it is most likely that the Sherriff was your torturer. All I will tell you is that he can be a very sick and harsh man. Do you understand what I mean?"

I stared… letting his question sink in… he didn't mean he… that he…

"No. No way. He didn't… That's so wrong!"

I stood up, only wanting to prove Guy wrong. Then I knew it was true. Vaisy had stolen something that can never, _ever_ be replaced. I stared at my feet and looked up slowly, letting Guy see my face and the anger and disgust behind it. By the standards of this age, I was considered impure. I shook my head at Guy and bolted out of the room. I couldn't believe my legs carried me, but they had rested enough. My memories of the castle helped me find my way into the stables. Guy was close behind, but not close enough to stop me before I looked for Jacques and hopped onto his back. Guy called out to me before I left the safety of Nottingham.

Riding Jacques bareback was _extremely _painful for me. It would have been slightly _less _uncomfortable if I had a saddle, but time wasn't on my side when I needed it. We rode for around twenty minutes before reaching the meadow where I awoke so many months ago. If I was lucky, I'd have quite a while before Guy found me. I slide of Jacques and patted him quietly, before my legs could no longer hold me. I sat in the tall grass, eventually rolling onto my side. There I sat for a long time. This place was peaceful and I could feel its serenity seeping into my mind. I no longer felt whole. I felt empty and alone. During this age, women had someone there to protect them, and hopefully wouldn't be over-ruled by a hierarchy. I stared at the ground, thinking of how Guy wasn't there to protect me. Even if he didn't realize it, he prevented Vaisy from doing so much more to me. I'm probably only alive due to Guy's kindness. Even if he didn't see it, he was kind.

I heard the pounding of horse hooves approaching. I took a deep breath, but did not move. I felt someone close by, and I could tell they were crouching behind me. I tensed, unsure of who it could be, and flinched when a hand touched my shoulder. My brain and body knew what a touch could do to someone, and now the gentlest caress would scare me. I rolled over to see Guy looking at me, pity and sympathy consuming his expression. He looked as vulnerable as I felt.

I sniffed and stood, Guy following my lead. I shouldn't have survived something like that. Not for months at a time. He had said so himself, women weren't supposed to survive. I looked at him, letting him see my now empty expression and then he surprised me. His arms encircled me and the next thing I knew, I was hugging Guy of Gisbourne. My heart started beating at a very unhealthy pace. We stood there for quite some time. What Vaisy did was unforgivable, and he _would _pay.

I would not be a weakling anymore. I would do everything in my power to keep this from happening, and I would train harder and longer to bring down Sherriff Vaisy of Nottingham. I stepped away from Guy and looked up at him.

"Will _you _train me? Teach me everything you know. I need this and I will be stronger. If only to bring about Vaisy's death. Will you teach me? Please? I _need _this…"

Guy's brow furrowed and he nodded.

"I will, only if you promise me one thing… Don't let this consume you. You've got to keep smiling, even if it's for show, do it. A smile can help anyone when the time is right."

I sighed and agreed. I would have to keep up an act, and smiling like I did before would be prudent. I still couldn't remember anything after the storm, but I supposed that would come back with time.

What Guy and I both knew was that I had changed, and it was a change that would affect me for the rest of my life. We started towards the horses, heading back to Nottingham. My training would begin starting tomorrow, if time would permit it to. And I prayed it did. Vaisy's demise would be me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Whew. This is a LOOONG chapter, at least, it FEELS long. I cranked this out. And I like it. I don't own RH or the people in it. I'm looking forward to the next couple chapters. Dani is so tough! XD**

**I also have a link to Dani's outfit here:  
cgi/collection?id=2414548  
**

**You should check them out and tell me what you think. ^_^**

Chapter 14

Three weeks had passed since I woke up. My training had intensified ten fold. Guy was my teacher and was never far from me. He gave me a necklace from his travels. It was a heart locket with a curved dagger in the front of it. I never took it off; it was more valuable to me than anyone could imagine. He didn't trust Vaisy, but he was key to power. Guy loved having power, and one day, he hoped to be even higher than Vaisy. Vaisy knew my training had resumed, and he hadn't even batted an eye at it. He had absolutely no clue that I was training for one purpose: to kill him. I kept my façade up. If I were still in my own era, I'd make a very good actress. He had no idea I knew about what he did to me. His pleasure at hearing of my forgotten memories disgusted me.

Guy didn't let on that I knew what Vaisy did to me. I could trust him; the only one I could trust. I hadn't been expecting any excitement for a very long time. Vaisy stayed indoors, counting the taxpayer's money and greedily hording it for Prince John. He loved his job, which was for sure. Guy and I were outside all the time. We would go searching for Robin Hood together, sometimes seeing him and his group, only to have them escape.

News reached Nottingham in the mid spring, asking for soldiers to fight in Ireland. From what I knew, the Irish had been John's enemy for a very long time. John wanted more money, and requested a ridiculous amount to be paid. Vaisy consulted Guy and I about what to do. I smirked the whole meeting. He was afraid, and it was amusing. Guy and I told him to forget it, it was a nearly impossible feet. Vaisy then decided to do something completely despicable; he was going to sell the men of the county to the Irish for money. I couldn't believe it. He was truly desperate, and wanted very much to please John.

Guy and I began to round up men from all over and sold them to the Irish soldiers who had come to barter. The wives and children of those taken cried and screamed. I concealed my pity for them; Guy taught me to control everything. I often had the feeling of being watched, and only once did I wander off to see who it was. Guy had not been happy about that either.

"Do you know what Hood and his gang could do, should you wander off? You're a weakness, and would be a very good hostage. I could do nothing to help you if they caught you."

He called me a weakness. Not weak, but a weakness. Fantastic. At least I knew _someone _cared. But it still didn't curb my awkwardness at being watched by an unseen audience. Guy and I stayed in Locksley for a few days while we gathered men from the village. It was the only time I could feel at ease and genuinely happy. We talked and joked a lot. He was different from before his journey across the Mediterranean. He was more… level headed. Still very power hungry, but easier to get along with. He then told me about a visitor that Vaisy had. Vaisy was trying to get all this money because he was afraid of losing his job. I laughed at that and took a drink of my wine.

It tasted off, but I discarded that thought. The Irish brother who came with the soldiers reminded me of Guy and Vaisy. One very demanding, and the other very loyal, but he definitely had his own mindset. I looked at Guy, who was reading a letter from Vaisy.

"He wants us back in Nottingham. Tomorrow. Be ready in the morning. We'll head back and resume your lessons in private."

I nodded, an odd feeling coming to my head and stomach. I stopped eating and looked down, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Dani, are you alright?"

The meal had just started and I hadn't eaten since breakfast time, I should have been starving. I shook my head, my vision blurring. I stood up and excused myself from the table. I needed to lie down. I started walking towards the hallway before collapsing against the wall. Guy was by my side in seconds, putting his hand on my head, checking for a fever.

He was discouraged and called for a servant. I could no longer hear what Guy was saying, and my vision was failing; black spots appeared all around his head. The last thing I registered was him holding the wine glass smelling it.

Poison. She had been poisoned. But by whom? My thoughts raced, trying to figure it out. She would have to travel to Nottingham tomorrow; Vaisy's physicians could help her. However, she may not make it until tomorrow. I picked her up and took her to the table. Removing all the plates and cups from it, I laid her down on it. She was pale and had a cold sweat. I called for Stephen, the house servant, to bring Jacques to the front of the house. She'd have to ride with me to Nottingham.

The person behind this would pay dearly. Then realization hit me… was she really the target? It could have been by mistake that she was poisoned. As I finished wrapping her in warm clothes, a knock came at the door. I quickly opened it, ready to reprimand Stephen for knocking on his own master's house. Two soldiers claiming to have caught Robin Hood greeted me; my chance had been given to me. I would ensure that I remained the Lord of Locksley and I could find out if hood had in fact poisoned Dani.

I ordered the guards to get him to Nottingham. I would of course be traveling with them, but I needed to get Dani out and onto Jacques before I could join them.

I picked her up gently, and walked outside, making sure to not hit her head on the portal. I handed her to Stephen; who as a frail older, man had a very hard time holding her and even handing her up to me. I held onto her tight, wanting to get to Nottingham as quickly as possible. Vaisy would commend me for bringing him Robin Hood and hopefully I could get a cure for Dani before it was too late.

We made good time. In just under a half hour we made it to Nottingham. I handed Dani over to the physicians, hoping they could help her. While they focused on her I went into the cell where Robin Hood was being kept. After taunting and diminishing his honor, I took the conversation seriously.

"You've poisoned Dani, haven't you?"

"What do you mean? If I wanted to poison someone, it would be you, Gisbourne. Besides, why would someone poison her?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that, Hood. I think you meant for me to be poisoned, and it was given to her on accident. Tell me now, what do you know?!"

Hood was glaring at me. Good. He needed to know my fury. I waited for an answer, starting to get the feeling there wasn't one.

"If she dies Hood, I'll kill you."

"Oh, yea, because that's worked so well before. Any-who, so what if she dies? You'll know my pain then. You will feel everything I felt."

"Yes, but you won't live. You're here, trapped like a dog."

"What if I told you there was a way to counteract the poison? What then?"

"I'd have no choice but to believe you. On the other hand, I would never let you out of here. You'd rot in here until kingdom come."

My interest was piqued, but I could not risk his escape. I turned towards to door when a guard brought in one of the Irish brothers. He must have made Vaisy very unhappy. The guard put them in the same cell. I started to walk away before looking to Hood.

"And here I thought you protected the innocent. Now you're just killing off the ones that are close to your enemies. I'm pretty sure that makes you a hypocrite, Hood."

I started out. If he would not give me the cure, then perhaps the physicians will. I turned to close the door when I heard Robin Hood sigh.

"Wait Gisbourne. I do have the cure. She is innocent, even though the company she keeps is not. You need to find Brother Tuck. He'll have the potion. In order to avoid being killed, you need to go to him unarmed. We administered the poison to her today, so she should have another day before she's beyond our aide."

I looked at him and then closed the door. I would not let him escape. He will remain in confinement until Vaisy decides what to do with him. I started out to the stables. Jacques would take me to see this Brother Tuck. If I could remember right, I knew where the hideout was… or about where it was. I'm sure that if I wandered around that cave, I could find them. I prepared Jacques for departure. Mounting him, I rode up to a pair of guards and told them to guard 'Lady Dani'. Once they had entered the castle, I rode off into Sherwood.

I rode for a half hour before stopping. In the dark it was difficult to locate my whereabouts. I heard the snap of a twig and turned Jacques around. There stood Hood's gang. I looked at them closely; trying to decide which one was 'Tuck'.

"Which one of you is Brother Tuck? I am in need of your services immediately. Please."

The word 'please' did not come easily. I was not used to begging, and I would not do it again. A dark skinned man stepped forward despite the whispers from his comrades. He looked at me with a curious and wary look. It is good that he was wary.

"My adviser has been poisoned, by the men of Robin Hood. I do believe it was a mistake and that the poison was intended for me. I need to counteractive to heal her, or she will die."

The friar or whatever he is glanced at his friends. Then he nodded.

"I will give you the counteractive… but I need to see her. She may already be past the point of help."

I helped him onto the back of my horse and we rode back to Nottingham. I would not arrest a man of God, not when I need his help to cure someone special.

We walked to her room to see three physicians mumbling about and talking amongst themselves. I ordered them out. By the looks of things, they didn't do much to help her, just the usual washcloth over the forehead and the periodical dispersion of water. She looked worse. Much worse. He was shaking and her breathing had picked up. I kneeled down beside her and looked to the man who Hood had claimed could help. He did a quick, unnecessary prayer and then began checking what he called, 'her vitals'.

"Well, Sir Guy, she is not beyond our saving. She's fading fast though, so we must give her this. Give her two drops and then wait. If she doesn't respond within a minute or two, administer more until she responds."

"How will she respond?"

"It could be that she wants food or water, or that she simply stops sweating. It could be a numerous amount of responses. Just wait for her to do something normal, for her at least."

I sat still, holding the vial in my hand. He had left me and I was truly grateful. If this worked, I would have to find a way to thank him. I gave her two drops and waited. Nothing. She didn't respond at all. I started to panic. I had to keep giving her the drops. If Hood had lied and this wouldn't cure her, there'd be no one to stop me. After the fourth time of giving her the droplets, she took a deep breathe and slightly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

I felt like I'd been saying that a lot lately.

"Water please."

Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. At least she was talking, which meant that the stuff in the vial was working. I held her head and gave her some water. She was obviously parched. Once she finished I set the cup down and looked at her.

"Okay. I'm getting really tired of bad things happening to me, Guy. What happened this time?"

She was back to her old self that was for sure.

"You were poisoned by Robin Hood and his group of criminals. It was an accident, as their target had been me."

She looked at me… and then started laughing. I didn't tell her a joke, nor was this a very funny subject.

"Well Guy. You've certainly lucked out. It felt awful! And I still do, but I'm glad I'm better."

She smiled at me. Why was she happy? She was just poisoned!

"Why is that funny? You could have died!"

She looked at me and then spoke quietly.

"You see Guy, if you had been poisoned, I wouldn't know what to do. But you brought the man with the cure here to help me. You did that and possibly saved me. Yet again. To me it's funny because I could have died, you're right. But I didn't because _you _had the courage to go all the way out to Sherwood alone and unarmed to get my better. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have cried. So, thank you."

"How'd you know I went out there?"

"Just because I'm in pain and my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm deaf or dumb. The guards you assigned told me what you were doing."

She was clever. I smiled and rested my hand on hers. She hadn't laughed like that or smiled like that in a long time. Even at the time of her impending death, she was happy to have been poisoned and not me. I needed to know why.

"Is the only reason you're glad that you were poisoned instead of me because you wouldn't have known what to do?"

She turned red and looked away. Then she looked as if an idea had hit her.

"Hmm. Do you remember when I told you I wanted to see you achieve greatness? I'm glad that it was me because then you wouldn't have to be stopped short of achieving your goal."

She sounded proud. I was satisfied with her answer. I smiled and looked at the ground when the bells rang. I ran to the window to hear from the guards that Robin Hood and his prison mate had escaped. I ran for the door, only to have Dani right behind me.

"You need to rest! Lie down, I'll be right back!"

She shook her head, and ran out the door ahead of me. Oh, that woman! Sometimes she just needed to do as she was told!

I ran after her, and we arrived on the front steps of the castle. Vaisy stood there, looking ready to rip someone's arms ff. I stood in front of Dani a little. She would not be strong enough yet to face off with Vaisy. I looked down at her to see all amusement gone. Her face was blank and empty of all emotions.

"Gisbourne! This is your entire fault you incompetent man! That woman has distracted you and now Hood has escaped. I was going to give him to Prince John, but I think you and your woman will have to suffice instead! Guards! Take them to Prince John as recompense for this unforgivable act of treason!"

The guards surrounded us. We could not get out of this and I would not let them harm Dani or I. I went somewhat quietly. I swore I'd get back at him. Dani followed my lead; she did not fight back. Either she was took weak or felt that we could not make it if we fought. And so we went. Off to meet Prince John and possibly our deaths.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy Hotness. This was... exciting? ^_^**

Chapter 15

We were placed before Prince John two days after Vaisy sent us there. His palace was ridiculous… I'd never expected to see something so… grand? It must have taken years to build. It was two times larger than Nottingham and much more elegant. Guards were everywhere. As Guy and I were dragged up the castle steps I heard the many gasps and hushes of the citizens. I looked around and saw mothers taking their children away, shuffling peasants changing directions. They looked at us with both fear and pity. It's possible that they thought that we were extremely dangerous, and headed for our deaths. The first was true, but they were not in danger from us.

I looked at Guy who hadn't slept at all since we left Nottingham; the prison like carriage hadn't been comfortable at all and I was amazed that I was able to sleep. We sat next to each other for warmth, using our body heats to fight off the extremely cold nights. He knew I was scared, but I'd never tell him that. My breathing was quick and shallow and his was slow and steady. I really needed to earn how to do that.

We made it through the vast halls filled with noblemen and women. They stared at us as we passed them. The guards shoved us along, nearly making me fall. Our hands were bound behind our backs and we wore the tattered clothes of two days before. The large doors opened to display the Throne room. It echoed with murmurs and conversations of the nobles. And there, at the front and center of the room, sat Prince John; on King Richard's throne. Guy and I were brought to our knees right before him. I looked at Guy who had his head bowed, so I followed his lead. I hadn't had a chance to look at the man on the throne, but his voice shocked me into more curiosity. He had a light, friendly voice, not the voice of a tyrant. I looked at Guy without turning my head; his head was still bowed.

"Guy Of Gisbourne. You've been naughty haven't you? And who's your friend, if I may ask?"

"My Lord, this is Lady Dani. She is my adviser and close friend."

"I certainly can't hang you for lack of company, she is _very _pretty, but not so much in rags. Does she have better clothing? Or do you keep her in such an attire to keep the other men away?"

My lip curled at the tone of his voice when he said that I was pretty, lucky for Guy and I, the Prince couldn't see that.

"She has many fine pieces of clothing my Lord, she is treated well, but not by Sherriff Vaisy, if I may be so bold."

My heart was racing and I was extremely put out. Is our fate rested on the Prince's favor in _me_? He truly is shallow if he chooses the fate of a person and his companion based on their looks. I didn't utter a word to him, knowing it could be my last.

"Vaisy, you say? Ah yes, the bumbling buffoon who can't seem to catch Robin Hood. He said in his letter that it was _you_ who couldn't catch Robin Hood, Sir Guy. Why would it be you who has failed and sent to me?"

"I had captured Hood, sire. He was in confines until Sherriff Vaisy put an Irish prisoner in the cell with him. At the time, I could not recapture him because he had poisoned the Lady and I was busy getting an antidote for her illness."

And I was the center of attention, yet again. Thank a lot, _Guy._

"Good Heavens! Who poisoned her? How'd you get the antidote? Tell me everything!"

Fantastic… if Guy told the Prince how he actually got me better, we'd be hanged for treason and the aide in the Outlaws. I was going out on a limb for the Prince's actions; he seemed like a total wacky. When Guy cleared his voice, I realized that Prince John was looking at me expectantly. I guess I had to woo him with a story.

"Sir Guy and I were at Locksley manor, eating our meal when I took a sip of wine from my glass. It tasted off to me. I had the exact same wine only a couple hours earlier. I immediately started to get light headed and my stomach hurt. I excused myself, and then I think I blacked out, because the next thing I remember was awakening at the Palace, surrounded by guards. When I asked them what was going on, they had said that Sir Guy went to get a cure. The pain was numbing and I fell back asleep, only to be awakened by Guy, who had found the cure. I know nothing more, My Lord."

The room was silent. My knees started to hurt; the stone ground was not comfortable. I winced and groaned a little bit, which must have caught the Prince's ears.

"Chauncy! Take them to the guest rooms, and prepare a large supper! We have guests, and I want to hear the rest of the story. Now, Sir Guy and Lady Dani, I will have wonderful clothes sent up to you rooms, and you will join me for dinner."

With a wave of his hand we were excused. I got up, only to see the Prince's back. I _really _wanted to see what he looked like… But I guess it'd have to wait until dinner. I looked at Guy who was shocked. We weren't going to die yet. I smiled a small smile before following the man named 'Chauncy'. He led us up a large set of stairs and eventually to a hall with doors every twenty feet on each side. He showed Guy to his room, and then turned to me, indicating that my room was right across from his.

Well, at least he's close… I walked into the room, only to be a little disappointed. It looked exactly like my room at Nottingham, only with different colored tapestries and a rug covering the floor. I looked at the bed to see a ridiculously fancy dress. A dress. Awesome. I hated dresses, and now, it was all I had to wear. I exited the room, looking both ways before crossing to Guy's room. I knocked on the door and waited. He answered, still wearing the rags.

"Guy, he can't expect me to wear a dress… I won't wear it. It's too fancy and another thing… _it's a dress._ As I've told you before, I don't wear dresses. Ever."

He looked at me… only it looked more like a glare.

"You will wear the dress, Dani. Our lives depend on you making him happy. If you don't make him happy, we die. He complemented your looks earlier today, and with a dress it will only make him compliment you more. By having that happen, we may be able to get out of this alive. Understand? You _will _wear the dress."

I pouted. Dresses were so heavy and hot and uncomfortable. I sighed and dramatically turned without a word. I got to my door, turned around and looked at Guy.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with him!"

And then I closed the door, satisfied with myself.

I had to call for a maid to help me with the dress. It was literally the bane of my existence. I would rather be put into the stocks than wear this. I looked through the window to see the townspeople bustling about, getting ready for the dinner with the Prince's guests.

I walked over to the door and opened it, only to see Guy doing the same. I looked at him, not surprised to see him clad in black leather. Not surprised in the least. I looked at his face with a 'Seriously?' look. When I saw his expression my face redden. Pssh, he's seen me in a dress before! Why is he ogling? Or is he… maybe he forgot something. Nope… he's still staring. I cleared my throat and scratched my head. My hair had been pinned up with more pins than I ever intended on owning, or wearing again.

Guy looked at me and shook his head. I wrinkled my nose and laughed.

"Well, if I knew I could get a reaction that silenced you like that, I may have to wear dresses more often. Maybe you'd tease me less."

His eyes narrowed and he did something he's never done before, he offered his arm to me. I looked at him with a confused look, but took it anyway. The maid brought me jewelry more spectacular than the Queen's jewels in my own era. I didn't think that was possible. We walked, the click of my heels echoing throughout the halls. I was nervous, and I squeezed Guy's arm as we approached the dinning hall.

It wasn't crowded, but there were people lined all around the tables. Servants stood against the wall. Guy and I looked around, taking in the general aspect of the room. Prince John stood at the front of the table and extended his arm out to the two seats right beside him. I took a shallow breath and let Guy gently pull me towards the Prince. He was blond and had a slight baby face underneath the beard. He looked nothing like the King.

Guy put me to the left of Prince John, holding the seat out for me. I sat down and waited. Guy sat down on the other side of the Prince, but it felt like he was clear across the room. I kept my hands in my lap and my eyes focused on the plate. I had mashed potatoes and a steak like meat. Peas sat in a pile next to the steak and a piece of bread next to the potatoes. It looked like a plate from a movie.

I glanced to Prince John's plate and saw the exact same thing. Oh boy. Perfectionist. I played with my thumb, not daring to look up or speak. I heard Guy filling the Prince in with the details I couldn't. I zoned out. I thought of Jacques and our rides together, training with Guy in the meadow, and then my complete focus on revenge. The Sherriff it coming and he was going to suffer, as I did.

I'd barely eaten, and wasn't feeling well, I was scared and my heart was breaking for some reason. I knew that we might die here. I started to feel light-headed and could feel my breathing picking up. I was trembling. Not with fear or nerves. I couldn't figure out why I was behaving like this. I stood up and the whole room quieted. My eyes never left my plate, but I could see Guy and the Prince looking at me curiously.

"Forgive me, your Highness, but I am not well, and I must retire. Thank you."

Bowing I left. I held my hand up to the servant who stepped forward, silently telling him to stay. I found my room and ran over to the bed. I needed air, cold air. I got up and walked to the window, sticking my head out of it and taking deep breaths. I closed my eyes and bent my head against the cool rock. The coldness cleared my head. After a couple minutes I walked over to my bed and laid down, not bothering to get under the covers or everything would start again. I focused on my breathing and soon fell fast asleep.

A knock on the door woke me up. I sat up and waited, wanting to make sure it wasn't a figure of my imagination. Another knock. I sighed and got up, my dress skirt sticking to my legs. I hate static. I opened the door only a fraction to see Guy with a solemn look. He was tired. I opened the door and let him in. He walked a ways before stopping and turning to me. I closed the door and looked at him. Something was wrong… were we to die in the morning?

"Guy…?"

"Are you alright? The Prince has requested some physicians, but I told him no. Do you need them?"

"No… I just didn't feel like myself back there… This place is terrifying… and it made me feel sick. I just needed air, Guy, nothing more."

He walked over to me, putting his hand on my face, feeling for a fever, I didn't know. But I didn't want it to end. We hadn't been able to talk and be alone together for a while. He stared at me, silently asking me to spill my thoughts. And I would have, but my voice wasn't working.

My heart started double time as he moved closer to me. I didn't move. What was he going to do? Flashes of my torture came back to me, but I didn't let them ruin this moment. He wouldn't hurt me.

Our noses touched before his lips contacted mine. I couldn't stop myself after that. My hands snaked around his neck, my fingers weaving into his hair. His arms encircled my waist and he picked me up. I could feel my heart getting ready to explode. I parted from him only to catch my breath before he started to kiss my face and neck. I don't know how far this would have gone, because a knock on the door interrupted us. We parted faster than the Red Sea. I looked at his hair and motioned for him to fix it. I went to the door, silently telling him to sit against the window.

And there, at the door, stood Prince John. My eyes widened and I stepped back bowing. He looked at me, taking in my appearance. He stepped through the threshold and looked to guy and back at me. I hid my emotions, hoping he wouldn't suspect what just happened. He sniffed and looked about the room before smiling.

It wasn't a creepy smile, but a mischievous one. He had planned something big. And we were key.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is kind of exciting. I'm getting a headache because of Dani... XD ^_^**

Chapter 16

"Lady Dani… Sir Guy… I have something to show you. It's for our dear friend Robin Hood."

Guy and I looked at each other, I wondered if he had expected something like this, but he was just as clueless as I was. Shadowing the Prince we silently walked down numerous hallways until we came upon two large oak doors. My eyes widened at their size, an elephant could get through it and still have plenty of room around and above it. It took three guards to open just one of the doors. I stood close to Guy, just in case it was a trap. He looked down at me, thinking the same thing.

As the door opened I heard the shouts of men and the growls of something dangerous. We stepped through the massive set of doors, only to look down into an indoor arena. There, in the center of the arena, was a huge, old lion. He was very old, and angry. His massive paws swept, barely missing the guards. He bared his large teeth and roared. I felt pity for the animal; he was tormented and looked like he hadn't been fed well recently. The Prince was laughing manically.

"You see my dear friends, this is a lion, and he can be used against the notorious Robin Hood. Sir Guy, I want you to take him and my black elites to Nottingham with you. Say nothing to the Sherriff; he has failed me once too many times. Hunt down Hood and rid me of him. He threatens everything I seek to create… and destroy…"

Guy paused, but only for a second. I knew he'd take the chance as soon as he got it. I sighed internally, mentally telling him to just say 'yes'. I shoved him a little with my arm to get him going.

"I will do as you ask, my Lord."

"Wonderful! Now, get ready to depart, my black elites will be ready for you by tomorrow morning."

He turned back to the arena, dismissing us. We walked down the hall and to our rooms. I thought back to right before the Prince knocked on my door. I wanted to ask Guy about it… but I was afraid that he'd say something along the lines of 'It was a mistake, it won't happen again'. I didn't want to ruin the memory by hearing how he made a mistake. We arrived in front of our doors when Guy turned to me.

"I'll be across the hall if you need anything. The Prince may have yet to try something."

I nodded, not trying to think of what he'd do. Memories of my torture came back to me again. The Sherriff assaulting me… I shuddered. And regretted it immediately; Guy saw.

"Are you cold?"

"No… just remembering. I'm tired… I'll see you early tomorrow, Guy."

I smiled at him, waiting for him to excuse me. He nodded. I wonder if he was thinking of what happened earlier too. I turned to close the door, seeing Guy's back as he did the same. I waited until I heard the door latch and then sighed. Maybe he did think it was a mistake… I surely didn't… but he probably still loved Marian. I _did_ look like her after all. Not a lot like her, but my hair and face shape, or so I've been told. The servants asked me many times why I stayed with Guy, and I often couldn't come up with a real reason. I usually just told them that his goal was power, and so was mine. If he became Sherriff, I'd be able to be the Lady of a manor or something. In all honesty, I stayed with Guy because he was my friend, and I cared about him. He may not care for me like the way I care for him, but at least he keeps me around.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. The room was nothing like the room in Nottingham. It was darker and enclosed. I felt like I couldn't breath in such a small place. The fire had been started in the fireplace. It's warmth reaching every corner of the small room. I stretched and popped my neck. Lying down on the bed I started to dose. I was sure that I was asleep when a hand covered my mouth. Opening my eyes I saw a masked figure; their face and any definable features hidden from me. I started to panic, my training kicking in. I grabbed their wrist and twisted, only to have them reach over with their free wrist and hit my pressure point. I was out completely.

I woke up in a massive room covered with small chests, opened and overflowing with gold. Looking around the room, I saw a huge bed with the most exquisite bedding. Fear gripped my heart when I saw the pile of dagger sitting on the table. I sat up, slowly getting to my feet. A desk sat before the windows with Prince John behind it. He grinned wickedly at me and extended his arm, showing the empty seat in front of the desk. I took it without uttering a word, watching him closely.

"Do you love me?"

It took me a second, but I nodded. I knew he was a tyrant and would kill me right then and there if I said otherwise.

"Good! Now… you're close to Guy of Gisbourne, yes?"

"Yes your excellence. I am his adviser, I am always close to him."

"No, no you adorable girl. I mean, in the terms of relationship, you are close and friendly with him?"

"Yes, I would say that I am. If you don't mind, why are you asking me this?"

"Because I need a second opinion on whether he would be a worthy Sherriff and to see if he would succeed in killing Sherrif Vaisy. You see, Sir Guy has told me many things about Vaisy, particularly his failures, which have been too many for my tastes. If Guy of Gisbourne was put up to it, could he kill the Sherriff of Nottingham?"

"If you asked him, he would do all in his power to serve you, my Lord. He could kill the Sherriff. And Robin Hood if he was given the chance and resources."

I looked at him as I spoke, letting him see my confidence in Guy. Guy could do it, but I believed that the Sherriff was a clumsy idiot. Guy needed a chance to prove himself a worthy servant, and this was his chance.

"Good! That's all I need! My girl, you are very wise and helpful, I will see that you are rewarded for your loyalty!"

I smiled and nodded at him. I didn't expect anything from him, and if he actually kept his word, I'd be surprised. He sat back smiling. I stood and left. I was tired and I could feel a headache coming on. I needed sleep or I'd be really cranky in the morning.

I approached my door when I heard a voice.

"Where have you been?"

I looked around, spotting Guy in a dark corner. Of course, he _would _blend in with the dark. I didn't know if I should tell him about my meeting. He'd be pleasantly surprised when the opportunity to become Sherriff came up. I decided not to tell him, since I wanted to see his face when Prince John told him.

"I was feeling ill and I needed a walk. Why?"

'Well, I heard your door open, and when I came out, I was knocked unconscious by a dart. Next thing I know, you're not in your room and I have no clue where you are."

"Do you really care, Guy? Or are you just wanting to make sure that your _adviser_ wasn't in danger?"

I mentally added 'Forward slash Marian's double' to adviser. I was getting irritated and I noted that I was taking it out on Guy. I immediately regretted saying that, but it was too late. He glowered at me and walked closer, his footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

"Well, forgive me for having an amount of concern for a _friend._ Next time, I won't bother coming to check on you."

And with that he walked into his room and slammed the door shut. I hung my head and turned to my room. Why was I a complete imbecile? He was just checking on me… and I had to question his motive… or did I? _Did_ I question it? Realization hit me when I remembered my thoughts earlier. I had wondered if what he did earlier was a mistake in his eyes. I was getting flustered and laid down. I was asleep in seconds, but my dreams were all about Guy's visit and my mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**SO MUCH TYPING! I actually really like this chapter... so enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 17

We had been in the outskirts of Nottingham for a couple of hours now. The lion was caged up in a huge trailer looking contraption. No windows or anything. Guy hadn't fed him during our two-day return. The Black Elites lived up to their name. They trained while Guy and I looked on. We had these netted gates surrounding us, and they deemed us invisible to others from a distance. The Elites could train in secret here, and Guy and I could plan without having Robin look in on us.

I was lucky enough to get out of the horrendous dress that the Prince gave me. I traded a poor boy about my size for his clothes. I gave him the necklace and ring the Prince included with the dress. I only changed after we had left the Castle grounds.

The Prince was awfully cheery when we left. His smile never faltered and his laugh could be heard all over the city. I rode horseback next to Guy, though he did not speak to me. I knew he'd only get angrier with me if I tried small talk, so I kept silent. For two days we just rode and sat next to each other, nothing more. Although, I could tell he wasn't _that _mad at me when the Black Elites started to talk to me. In my era, we called that flirting. I often enough caught Guy looking at me from the corner of his eye, so I cautiously flirted back. I didn't want to give the men the wrong idea. I belonged to Guy.

Standing in front of the tent Guy looked around, and then turned to his tiny map. He was going to herd Robin and his men here, and then feed them to the Lion, who had a name, but I could never remember it. I sighed and returned to gazing at the men. They were truly the best. I'd never seen such tactics used before, and every time the switched to a new practice I did my best to memorize and learn their little tricks.

Guy looked proud. He was happy that he'd been entrusted with such an important task and given the men to accomplish it. I was happy for him. Things may have finally turned around for him. I was about to approach him when the gate lifted and the Sherriff rode in… on Jacques. How dare he?! _My _horse? I touched Guy on the arm, alerting him to Vaisy's arrival. I whispered to him, letting him know that Jacques was here. Guy turned and smirked at Vaisy.

I stood behind Guy, crossing my arms. I guess I looked like a tiny bodyguard. My eyes never left Vaisy. He obviously wasn't happy that we were alive, and he was even more distressed that we had a 'weapon', as Guy called it, and the Black Elites at our disposal. He tried to remain civil during their conversation, constantly reminding Guy that it was _he _who was Sherriff. I shook my head. Vaisy then turned his attention to me, trying to get his anger out on something… me being easier than Guy.

"And why are _you _still here? Surely he would have killed someone like you in a heart beat. But no, he let you live and serve along Guy. What are you? Guy's 'right hand'?"

My arms fell and I took a steady step forward, ready to punch him in the face… _someone like me_? What was that supposed to mean?

"Actually, she is. She's been by my side since she got here, and has earned the right to know everything I'm doing and intend to do. That's what an adviser does. She advises me on my decisions, and knows when I've made one. You'll be sure to remember that Vaisy."

Vaisy and I were taken aback. He had come to my defense, and probably saved me from further punishment.

"The whole world can see that she is much more than an _adviser_ to you, Gisbourne. I'm sure that _you _will remember that as well."

He turned abruptly and mounted. However, he did not mount Jacques, but another horse, whom looked exactly like him. I cocked my head, trying to figure out why he left Jacques, or if he even knew.

Once the gate was lowered I looked at Guy. He didn't look back, but he was watching me.

"I was able to get one of the guards to switch the horses. Jacques is your horse, he should have no other master."

"Thank you, for Jacques and what you said to Vaisy…"

"No thanks necessary. It was the truth. And it will remain the truth."

I so badly wanted to ask him if whether what Vaisy said about me being more than an adviser to him was true… but my memory of our conversation in the hall stopped me. I didn't want to make him angry again… after all; he _did_ just start talking to me again. I walked over to Jacques who grunted and snorted when he saw me. I laughed when he nudged my chest with his nose. I could tell Guy was watching. I was truly very grateful. I missed Jacques; my constant companion, besides Guy.

A guard approached us and told us that they had spotted Robin Hood and his men. With a nod from Guy I mounted Jacques and we left the tiny camp. We rode until the group was spotted. We chased them for a little ways before they jumped. My eyes widened. Did they jump into water? As I got closer, I saw that they had just jumped over a tiny cliff. Brave. Robin called out to Guy, taunting him. I looked back and saw Guy smiling. The plan was in motion. We rode back to the camp and left to horses. We shut ourselves out and waited.

The guards would have Robin and his men rounded up within the hour. Once they entered the camp, we'd have them surrounded with nowhere to go. The cage was set and I could hear the claws of the lion scratching at the door, wanting food. I looked around, noticing how eerily calm the guards were. They must have been used to this, manhunts and endless waiting. Shouts came from the forest, alerting everyone that Robin was close by. Jacques snickered, and I shushed him, patting him on the neck. Guy looked excited, but concealed it well; anyone who didn't know him half as well as I did would have mistaken it for remorse. But he hid is emotions well. The only time I would be able to see an emotion openly would be when Robin was dead and Guy was Sherriff.

Robin approached. They all looked like scared dogs… rounded up for the slaughter. I looked at them with pity, and Robin noticed. I wasn't sure if he remembered me from the Holy Land, but I'm sure it was something he would easily forget, due to the death of Marian. Guy taunted Robin, as Robin had done before. I then heard the sliding of heavy wood and a loud growl. The lion was released. I'd never seen humans looking so scared before. They were terrified. Our 'weapon' sauntered towards them; the men clanging their spears on the shields. A woman I'd never seen before whispered to Robin, bringing something out of her cloak. I looked to Guy, who failed to notice. Just as I was about to tell him, they threw the ball shaped objects.

In the blink of an eye the balls turned into a cloud of yellow smoke. I heard the men shouting and then Guy kicked his horse forward, covering his face. I followed suit and kicked Jacques. We pursued Robin as best we could, but eventually we lost him. The group was afraid, and needed to plan. They probably thought we had more to fight with…

I knew that Robin would come investigating the area, wanting to know what we were up to. Guy knew it too. And so we waited. Sure enough Robin and, I think he was a monk named Tuck, approached the gates. They had the stranger in tow with them. She looked so familiar to me… Guy snuck up behind them and drew his sword. One other guard was there along with me, and the fighting ensued. The woman I was fighting had been trained; she was good, and seemed a trickster. The man named Tuck shoved the guard into me, his blade cutting me slightly. I landed against a tree and held my side, trying to keep the blood in.

I watched as Guy faced off with Robin, yet another death match. I was about to cringe when a blade stopped Guy's sword. The woman had picked up the guards sword and wielded it. Not well… but she knew how to hold it.

"Isabella!"

I mentally stuttered. Isabella? Who the heck is Isabella? I could feel the green monster creeping up. Robin knocked Guy off of his feet and fled. Oh boy… Guy's gonna freak out. I looked to Guy and the woman… they looked _very _similar…. Same hair, same eyes. They could be siblings. I would have asked until my cut came to mind. I groaned and slid down the tree, putting more pressure onto the wound. Luckily for me it wasn't gushing the red stuff, but it hurt like no other.

Guy ran over to me and helped me up, glaring at Isabella the whole time. We walked to the tent and called for a healer. I lied on the cot while I watched Guy talk to Isabella. He threw over a table, shouting at the woman. I listened more until I had to do a double check… She called him brother. So they _were _siblings. That's very good. I laughed to myself, thinking about my instant jealousy.

As I listened I thought about the man she was running from. This 'Thornton' guy must have been pretty bad, but to sell your own sister at 13? And to a man like that nonetheless. That's just cruel… I would have to find out why Guy did that. Guy walked over to me, glancing at my now blood covered shirt. He looked at me with genuine concern… until Isabella came up and asked whom I was.

"Isabella, this is Dani, she's my adviser and close friend. I expect you to treat her as a Lady of high status."

"I do apologize for your wound there. I had no idea whose side I was on until recently. Can you forgive me? I do hope that we can be friends."

She looked so innocent; I'd almost forgotten what a skilled fighter she was… almost. Guy rolled his eyes and looked away. I smiled and responded, as sweetly as she sounded.

"No it was only a scratch. I'm sure we can learn to be great friends."

I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Excellent! I'm sure that you can tell me all about what Guy has been up to, considering you know him best."

I opened my mouth to reply, only to have Guy speak for me.

"She knows plenty, but we must go, the Sherriff will know about my… failure. I will have to ask him to take me back. Something I did not want to do, but now have to, thank you Isabella."

"Oh come now Guy. I didn't realize. I'll never see him again, as you requested."

Guy nodded and went to retrieve the horses. My wound had been stitched up, but it wasn't deep and if it reopened I wouldn't have to worry about bleeding out completely. I sat up, putting my wrap back on; the air was colder all of a sudden. Isabella looked at my attire.

"How can you stand to wear the clothes of a man?"

"Well, it's difficult to move in a dress, and being around Guy you'd need to be able to move and fight well."

She nodded her head, understanding. I really hoped she wouldn't get my fashion sense; I already get enough jabber from the court. Guy showed up at the front of the tent with only two horses. I would _not _share Jacques with Isabella. Guy helped me mount and then mounted his horse, offering his hand to Isabella. Good. I did not want to ride with her. She reminded me of a fox, and I couldn't figure out why.

After a couple of hours… yes, hours. We arrived in Nottingham. Isabella wasn't used to riding with someone else, and felt the need to stretch every five minutes! Viasy, who had a smug look on his face, greeted us. Guy and Isabella dismounted. After a couple of insults and a definite facial change, Vaisy walked off. Guy's pride was hurt, that was for sure. I rode into Nottingham, ready for the next moment of excitement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy this one! ^_^**

Chapter 18

I was getting tired of constantly answering Isabella's questions. She asked them endlessly. 'What does Guy like to do in his free time? He doesn't contact his poor sister, so I don't know…' or 'Does Sherriff Vaisy like this fruit?' My headaches came everytime I heard her voice. I'd spent the last couple of days persuading Guy to go to Locksley for a few days. I remembered not to beg or pester, but with his sister hanging around it was easy to get him to leave. I don't even know why it took a couple days to do it… He was eager when I mentioned it. Isabella asked to come with us, to my great disdain. I grimaced; making sure she didn't see my face. Guy was kind enough to explain to her why she shouldn't go to Locksley.

"People would recognize you there. If anything, Squire Thornton would suspect you'd head there first. So stay here."

I would have liked it more if she gave up right then, but no. She persisted until the day we left. That was when Guy reminded her, not too kindly either, that she was under his protection and could be sent back to Thornton as soon as the end of the week. With that Guy and I rode off. Locksley wasn't far, and I felt a bundle of energy coming up. Jacques needed to be run, and what a better time to do it than now?

I looked over at Guy and smirked. He squinted back at me, trying to figure out what I was up to. I smiled and looked forward, kicking Jacques. We were off and going very fast. Jacques had never run this fast before; it was an adrenaline rush for the both of us. I looked behind me to see Guy in pursuit of us. I loved riding, and racing Guy was fun too. It made me better than him at _something._ I could see the town up ahead and kicked Jacques to go harder when out of nowhere Guy and his horse jumped in front of us.

Jacques had to stop abruptly, sending me flying into Guy. Like a domino affect, we collided into the ground, not softly either. I landed on Guy… knocking the wind out of him. I winced as I rolled off of him, momentum carrying my farther over, onto a small rock. Yes, it hurt. I huffed, trying to get air in, looking t Guy. He was not happy. His face was red and he kept trying to breath. I was far enough away from him that he couldn't smack me upside the head, but I was close enough for him to kick me if he wanted.

After I caught my breath I started laughing uncontrollably. His face was priceless, he was really red and angry looking. I rolled onto my stomach and sat up on my knees.

"What is so funny, Dani? You and I were both knocked off our horses because of you…"

"Actually Guy, it was your fault… you see, if you hadn't jumped in front of us, we wouldn't have crashed. In fact, we'd probably be back at the manor. I would, of course, be rubbing in your face how I won the race."

He just looked at me, his mouth open. I started laughing again. He didn't sound mad, and I met his tone with a tone of amusement. I wasn't hurt badly and neither was he. We were fine and that's nothing to get mad at. I lied down and rolled over into a pile of leaves. I threw them up into the air, watching them fall down around me.

"I suggest we get to the manor, it's getting dark."

He stood up slowly, and walked over to me. He offered his hand out to me. I took it, ignoring the electric shock I felt course through my arm at touching his hand. He pulled me up, and walked over to his horse. I looked around and spotted Jacques standing by a tree on the top of a hill. Sighing I walked up to him. I grabbed his reigns and looked back towards Guy. He was sitting on top of his horse, watching me. I made a funny face at him, and turned to mount Jacques.

Over the hill I saw a small camp. Black Elites surrounding the whole area. The main tent was large and grand, too grand for a peasant. Squinting I saw a familiar cape sticking out of a corner of the tent. The snap of a twig made me lose concentration and look to me right. A Black Elite stood behind a tree, invisible to Guy. He held up his finger to his lips, letting me know to keep quiet. I did a small nod and mounted Jacques.

"How long does it take to mount a horse?"

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He was making a joke, but I would keep silent about what I saw… for now.

"Well, that only depends on its rider. If the rider finds nature to be interesting, it could take quite sometime. As for you… well, sometimes it just takes special people longer to mount."

I laughed and rode off into Locksley. Jacques neighed at the sight of the barn. I glanced at the barn and saw Monty, waiting in his stall. So, he had been here the whole time we'd been gone. I wondered to myself how he got here… Did someone take him here or did he find his own way? Dismounting I let Jacques trot over to his friend. The young stable boy took a hold of Jacques and put him in the stall right next to Monty.

Guy strode up behind me and dismounted. He told the servant to take the horse back to the Sherriff. Watching as the boy complied, I walked into the small manor, taking in a deep breath. It smelt of a fire and of ham cooking. It smelt like home. The dark wood remained the same. The tables and chair hadn't moved an inch.

I wasn't even gone that long; I've been absent from here on such regular occasions, it's become annoying. Guy stood in front of the fire, adding wood to it. I sat in the chair closest to the window and looked out. The people were busy working, doing their daily routines. I watched as children played, men plowed and women hung sheets on ropes to dry. Such a simple life… in this moment a stranger would have no idea that these people felt the pain and fear of death. The sun had not yet set, and still the people worked. It wasn't until the darkness of the forest took over that people went inside with their families.

Guy walked up behind me, seeing what I was seeing. He put his hands on the back of my chair and leaned into it. Physically the both of us were energized, but mentally we were exhausted. It had been a very exciting last few weeks. The Prince's request, the Sherriff's constant complaining and Isabella's insistent chatter. Peace and quiet was what I sought here in Locksley. And I could find it every time I needed to. I was sure that Guy felt the same. The dinner bell rang, alerting us to its presence in the dining room. Guy quietly sighed and turned to the dinner room. I stood up, taking one last look outside, searching for the Black Elites I saw earlier. When I saw none, I walked into the room.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Dani?"

"I always enjoy a good meal, Guy. But this one seems to out do all the others I've had. Where'd we get the ham?"

"I had Stephen pick it up in Nottingham. I thought a nice meal should signify our return to Locksley, as I do intend to remain here for quite some time."

"Without telling your sister? Wow Guy, how brotherly of you. Remind me not to get on your bad side, or you'll leave me somewhere."

"You've hardly got a reason to worry about being on my bad side. You're about the only person I can stand. Perhaps it's because you don't talk often. However, your increasing teasing is getting old."

"You'll have to get over it, Guy. I enjoy teasing you; it's a good way to see your strict face loosen a bit. Believe it or not, you actually look friendly and approachable when you smile."

I tried to look at him with as strict of a face as I could muster, but I could feel my mouth curling at the edges.

"You don't make a very good strict face. When you try at least. Although, I bet that'd change if Vaisy or Isabella were here. I've never seen you so uptight… except with them around."

All joking was put aside now. My smile faltered and I looked at my half eaten food. Vaisy's presence was bound to make me upset. I often had flashbacks of the months I was in the cells and dungeons. I didn't talk about them, but they were there. As for Isabella, something about her made me uneasy. I didn't know what… but she wasn't one I would trust quickly.

"Tell me, what do you think of my sister? What was your first impression?"

I had to think about it for a bit. I needed to get the words right. I knew Guy wouldn't mind if I offended her; she did ruin his plan and stopped him from killing Robin.

"She's cunning and she's been trained for close up fights. She's got some martial arts skills. She can't hold a sword, which means that she hadn't planned on every using a two handed sword. I saw her face when we cornered Robin and Tuck. She recognized you immediately, but she didn't jump to your side; she waited for an outcome, and then chose her side. She's a coward, and is a lot like a fox."

I looked at him, wanting to make sure I didn't cross a line. He gazed thoughtfully at me, his hands folded in front of him. He knew I was right, but I didn't know whether he would act on his gut instinct and send her back or keep her confined.

"I agree with everything you said. But I can't just arrest her or have her guarded for no reason. What needs to happen is we need to make sure that she won't cross us. I've forbidden her from seeing Robin Hood, and if she breaks her promise, she knows that Thornton would be here in less than three days. I want you to watch her and report back to me. If she sees Robin, I want to know. She could compromise everything we've worked for."

I nodded in agreement. I would have to watch Isabella, which meant that the easiest way I could do it, without her suspicion, would be to become her friend. I could do that, but I'd hate every minute of it. Even more, she could drag me into more conflict than I'm willing to be involved in. I looked out the window and saw only darkness. My eyes grew heavy, and I excused myself.

I could feel Guy's stare as I walked up the stairs to my room. Nothing was wrong, and I couldn't understand his unyielding gaze. I entered my room and didn't even bother to remove my boots. I rested on the bed, letting sleep take over my body and mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**I lovelovelovelove this chapter! ^_^**

Chapter 19

The bang of a door opening woke me up, and then the shuffling of feet, and finally, Guy's yells across the hall. From the sound of things, he was being dragged out of his room. I bolted upright and reached for my daggers; I always left them where I could get to them fast if they were needed. I crept to my door, opening it just a fraction. I could see a few Black Elites walking and Guy being shuffled down the stairs. I tiptoed to the top of the stairs when they were gone.

From against the wall I peered down the stairwell. They had taken him outside. I quietly sprinted down the stairs and peeked through the window. They were walking right to where I had seen the Prince's camp earlier. I mentally chided myself for not alerting Guy. I roughly shoved my boots on and walked out, keeping an eye out for any Elites. Once I was clear of the Manor I ran to where I first saw the encampment.

Guy was being forced into the tent, probably to kneel before the Prince. I sheathed my blades and quietly walked forward, always on guard. Once I was close to the tent, I squatted down next to a pillar holding the tent up. From there I could hear the conversation inside. My heart was racing and I couldn't be sure it wasn't heard by anyone outside.

I had listened for only a couple minutes before the Prince asked Guy to do him a favor… He wanted Guy to kill the Sherriff. Heck, I would have done that for no favor at all. I could see the silhouettes of Guy and the Prince. Guy was kneeling before the seated Prince, guards at his sides. At this point the conversation had ended. I was getting ready to leave when a hand came up and covered my mouth. I struggled before I was allowed to see the face. It was Robin Hood.

He brought his open hand up to his neck and pulled it across, signifying death if I spoke. I glared at him and nodded; I didn't really want to die. I heard the tent open and the armor on the guards click and clack. I needed to get free. That was when I felt something hit my head. Turning around I saw Robin with a huge branch held above his head. He had just hit me. I was lost consciousness.

The Prince asked me to kill the Sherriff because he was a failure. I gladly obliged and was taken away. The Elites were taking me back; to make sure I didn't flee elsewhere. I wonder if Dani was awakened by the ruckus, or if she was a very sound sleeper. As we reached the border of the forest I heard a loud whistle. As I turned my heart broke and stopped altogether.

Robin Hood was holding and unconscious Dani in his arms. He smiled before turning into the forest. I shouted for the guards to get him, but they were stopped by their own clumsiness and indecisiveness. Yelling I ran after Hood. When I got to the crest of the hill I could hear the gallop of a horse not too far off. It would be very difficult to find him in the dark, and he knew this forest better than anyone. Kicking a pile of leaves I turned back towards the manor. He wouldn't harm her, but I couldn't say the same for his men.

Once I got inside the guards stood by the door… Not surprising, but were they to guard _me _or guard the Prince by watching me. A thought crossed my mind as I got upstairs…. Could he turn her against me? He did that with Marian… he could possibly do that with Dani. But Marian was never as loyal or understanding. I went into Dani's room, seeing if he had taken her from here. Nothing looked out of place; except for her daggers… she had taken them with her. They weren't where she always left them; she had been prepared for something. She must have heard the struggle and left right when Robin showed up. I searched her clothing chest, noting she had not taken anything to protect her from the elements.

It was possible that Hood had clothing for her at his camp… But then why was she unconscious in his arms? Perhaps she was faking. I was at war with myself. I wanted to believe that she was loyal and had been taken, but with prior experience, it was difficult to agree to that. I stormed out of her room and into mine.

I changed quickly and alerted Stephen to my departure. It had only been a day since we got here, but important duties were to be attended to. Walking into the horse stall Monty and Jacques poked their heads up. She wouldn't have left Jacques… unless she didn't really care about him. I prepared Jacques to leave and closed the door. Mounting him I looked at the manor one last time; this was getting irritating. I needed time away from Nottingham, and this was the only place for it.

Kicking Jacques flanks we rode to the Prince's camp. He had been interested in Dani; and with that, a small glimmer of hope rose. He could assign a search party while the decoy was being… well, a decoy.

"Your Highness, I ask you for assistance."

I knelt before him, keeping my head low. He sniffed and looked at me, amusement covering his features.

"How can I assist you, Guy Of Gisbourne. I did just see you, didn't I? I hope you haven't changed your mind; that would be most unpleasant… for you."

"No, my Lord. Lady Dani has been taken by Robin Hood. I saw him holding her unconscious as I was leaving here earlier. I ask for a search party to be set up while you are being taken safely to Nottingham. Please."

"Well, Sir Guy. I would _love _to help you, seeing as that girl amused me so; but I cannot afford to waste my guards on finding that precious girl. You see, I am in need of as many as possible. What if Robin Hood and his gang figure out that it's a decoy? Wheat then?"

My heart sank. I had no choice. Dani would have to wait… or she would probably see me at Nottingham if she were helping Hood. I nodded.

"You're absolutely right, forgive me."

"Oh, you poor boy. Of course I forgive you! Once I am in Nottingham then we can talk about your girl. Now, prepare the men. Sir Guy, you'll be traveling with the decoy, so as to make it more real for Hood."

I stood up, taking eight guards with me. The Prince's physician was to be the decoy. The look on Hood's face would be priceless once he figured it out… if he did. I was glad that the Prince assigned me to be with the decoy. This way I may be able to find Dani. The sun was rising; we'd be off in a matter of minutes. The decoy Prince looked gangly and weak. He resembled that of a coward in my eyes, though he may not be due to his job of Prince… unless it was a forced position.

I sat on Jacques at the front of the party. On my word we left. I looked at the Prince, bowing my head as we passed. This would be a long day.

About forty minutes into the ride Robin attacked the caravan. I rode off ahead quickly. I dismounted when I could no longer see the raid or the raiders. Dismounting, I tied Jacques to a nearby tree, making sure he was out of sight. From the sound of things, the raid had ended. Peeking out from behind a tree I saw Robin and his men standing next to the decoy, looking at an empty chest. I smiled; the Prince was quite clever. I started to worry when I didn't see the blond woman who helped Hood often. They had noticed the same thing. Running over, they looked at someone lying on the ground. I assumed it was the girl. She had been injured during the attack.

Patience was not a virtue I had. I was not even close to being surprised when the physician helped the girl. I'm sure that the Prince will hear of it soon enough. They finally had started carrying her away when I came out of my hiding place. I followed silently behind them to their camp. It wasn't much, but it served the purpose. Getting a good look at the camp I saw Dani tied to a tree, her hands bound above her head and a cloth keeping her from speaking. She glared at the men.

Allan A Dale was in favor with them, yet again. He strode up to where Dani was held and struck her across the face. She turned her head to look at him. If looks could kill, many people would be dead by her glares. The Sherriff included. Allan was shouting.

"You knew! You knew it was a decoy and you got Kate injured! I'll kill you! We've missed our chance because of you!"

He paced back and forth before her. Robin Hood walked over and forced her to look at him. He wasn't happy, but he wasn't going to hit her… from what I could tell. He spoke to her, in a whisper, and then took the cloth from her mouth. She just looked at them. Her eyes switching from one man to another. She was searching for their weak points... learning everything she could about them. Allan shouted at her, earning a head butt. I smirked. My hunches were both correct and wrong. She wasn't here willingly. Which was right. And she was loyal to me. A weird feeling came over me then. She was loyal… to _me._

Robin Hood called his group away for the moment; giving me my only opportunity to get Dani out of there. I quietly snuck forward, withdrawing my knife. I started cutting the ropes.

"Who's there?"

She was whispering. Good, at least she was smart enough to tell whether or not I was an ally.

"Keep quiet. Where are your daggers?"

"Guy? They're still sheathed. Robin and his men didn't take them."

Once I finished I pulled her away from the camp; silently making our escape. If Robin discovered us, we'd be in danger. His skill with a bow was inhuman. We walked until we got over the hill. When we were out of sight, we immediately ran to Jacques. Mounting I heard the shouts of the outlaws, I pulled Dani up behind me and we rode. Jacques had carried us before and kept a fast pace, so this was no different. We arrived in Nottingham in less than ten minutes.

The exhausted horse cantered to the stalls. I helped Dani off, trying to get a good look at her face; she hid behind her hair. I immediately started to worry. I held her arm and took her to her room. I called for Odessa and requested a bowl of water. Moving Dani over to her bed I sat her down. I pulled a chair over and sat in front of her. She didn't look directly at me. Her head was turned to the left and she watched me. I lifted my hand slowly to push her hair aside.

What was hidden behind her hair made my blood boil. If she had been hit once, then it was very hard. Allan hadn't hit her _that _hard. I watched; he lacked strength in the wind up. She had been hit quite a few times. Her eye was black and the area around her temple was yellowing with a bruise. She looked close to tears; but she wouldn't shed them. I took her face in my hands and brought her forehead against mine. My eyes didn't leave hers.

"I'm sorry Dani. This shouldn't have happened to you."

She took a breath before speaking. Her voice was quiet and soft.

"It shouldn't have, you're right. But it did. It wasn't nearly as bad as when Vaisy had me… but the thought of them touching me or hurting me scared me the most…"

"What did they want from you?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to say anything. My mind flashed to thoughts of her possible betrayal. I pushed them aside, not wanting them to let me doubt.

"I heard you being taken. I grabbed my daggers and followed you. While you were inside the tent with the Prince I heard him ask you to… you know. And after that my mouth was covered with a hand. I turned around to see Robin Hood. I struggled with him a little before I saw you exit. He then hit me over the head with a thick branch. I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was tied to the tree. They kept asking what the Prince was doing here and what you were up to. I didn't speak, and Allan and the servant Much would strike me. When they got back from their attack, they told me it was a decoy. Allan wasn't happy. The blond woman, Kate, was injured. And now you know the rest."

I nodded. So, she hadn't told them anything. Even though she only knew a small fraction of the information, she didn't even speak. I smiled and stood up, her in tow. I had never felt this way; she risked her life for the little bit of information. She was honest and trustworthy. A knock on the door interrupted my thought process.

I turned to answer it, letting Dani sit back down. I opened the door to see Isabella. Her face laced with surprise at Dani's presence.

"Dani! Oh, I heard that Robin Hood and his men took you! How awful it must have been! Did they hurt you?"

"Now is not the time Isabella. What is it that you want?"

"Didn't you hear Guy? The Prince is coming! He's coming to Nottingham!"

I faked my surprise. Which wasn't much in the first place. I narrowed my eyes and felt my eyebrows knit together. I had hoped Dani did the same. When I turned to her, she looked just as, if not more, surprised as I did. Good girl.

"He'll be here any minute. Guy, Dani, we must go greet him!"

I nodded to her and watched her leave the room. Turning to Dani I offered my hand. I smiled at her when she took it. Marian never would have done this… risked her life for a little secret… It made me happy. Dani and I walked down into the town square.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was the most fun to write. It reminded me of Prom. XD Enjoy ^_^ (And I do LOVE Reviews. XD)**

Chapter 20

The Prince was greeted at the gates to Nottingham. He sat in his roofless carriage, waving to the people. I sat on Jacques, begging for something to come along and kill me. I didn't think I could stand for that long, and Guy agreed. He brought Jacques to me, and placed him between the wall and him. I was bored and had a headache that felt like a migraine. Or was it just a migraine? Either way, I wanted to sleep and drink a lot of water. My eyes would droop and close until Guy elbowed me. He did that four times, and the Prince still wasn't at the castle. Vaisy was clearly distressed. He held his hands in front of him, playing with his fingers. Isabella could barely stand still… Obviously she liked the thought of a single, powerful bachelor visiting Nottingham. I couldn't believe Guy wanted me to be her friend. Even if it was for a bigger purpose… she reminded me of giddy high school girls talking about their crush. But she was married… I didn't get her.

After another five minutes and endless cheering, the Prince's entourage strolled up. He got out of the carriage, waving to the people, like a celebrity. He turned and looked to Vaisy. Their conversation was brief. Good. Prince John looked at Guy, giving him a certain look that, to me, said, "He's still alive?". The Prince's gaze landed on me, surprise etching itself across his every feature. He smiled and spoke:

"Ah, my good friend, Lady Dani! How are you? I heard about your issue with Robin Hood, how dreadful! And who is this fine you maiden?!"

He looked to Isabella, looking her up and down. I was disgusted by the idea, but she welcomed it. She smiled widely and bowed, loving the attention.

"My Lord, I am Lady Isabella, Sir Guy's sister."

He looked from Guy to Isabella and back. Was it really that hard to see the similarities? Right now all I could do was keep my eyes open. My mind had run off to find my bed and blankets. I was still suffering from the blow to the head from Robin, and the sensitive bruises weren't making it any better. Guy looked up at me as the Prince and Isabella walked inside, arm in arm. Vaisy passed us, giving Guy a look that nearly made me laugh. He was very afraid. He loved his position of power, and for it to be taken away would be most unhelpful.

I dismounted, ignoring the throb in my head as I hopped onto the ground. Stumbling a little, I grabbed Jacques saddle. Bending my head, I took a couple deeps breaths, waiting for the dizziness to pass. I felt a hand on my elbow and looked up to see Guy. He had been extremely helpful the past hour or two. I could almost read his genuine concern, which was bizarre. I could never do that before.

"You need to lie down. Let's go, I'll have a servant put Jacques away."

I nodded, not even bothering to remind him that we were both meant to be present at dinner tonight. Hopefully sleep would help my headache. I draped my arm over his shoulder and let him support me as we walked. My body was shutting down; it needed rest. If I could have, I would have teleported to my room. It took way too long to get there.

Guy put me onto the bed. He moved the covers and put them over me. The sunlight shone through the window right into my eyes. I shielded them with the blanket, only to have Guy pull it down. He had closed the curtains. He looked at me, distressed. I smiled at him.

"I'm alright Guy, I just need some sleep. Thank you for all your help. I appreciate it."

My eyes were closed as I said this. He pushed my hair aside and rubbed my forehead. When I was little it always put me to sleep quickly, and it didn't fail this time. I was out in a heartbeat. But not before I felt a light pressure above my right eye. I smiled to myself and was deeply asleep.

A cold hand was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, only to wish I'd kept them closed; Isabella stood there, talking about something unimportant. Right now, sleep was the most important thing in the world to me. That and food. My stomach growled, making me sit up. I stared at Isabella, still trying to wake up. She was saying something, but I felt like we were underwater. I shook my head, only to fall back onto the bed. Right… headache… dizziness. Whoops. I was finally able to make out her words. She was not happy with me. I wanted to laugh.

"Dani! Get up! We need to get ready for dinner! His majesty requested us to sit by him. Can you believe it? He wants me on his right and you on his left! Oh, this is so exciting! Will you help me choose a dress?"

I rolled my eyes. This was my chance I guess. I smiled and nodded. Slowly of course; I had a tiny headache, which was about to get worse.

She shrieked and jumped up… How old is this chick?! She's acting like a thirteen year old meeting her celebrity crush for the first time. I groaned and got up, shoving the covers aside. We walked to her room, which was a few doors away from mine. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She had only been here a short while and her room looked like she'd been living here for years. It had draperies of different colors and rugs and decorations everywhere. Her wardrobe exploded with some of the finest dresses I'd ever seen. I could feel my upper lip curl with either disgust or fear.

She danced around looking at the dress she had resting on the bed. A gorgeous purple one that looked oddly familiar, a red one, and a royal blue one… how fitting. She nibbled on her finger, trying t decide.

"Dani, will you help me choose? I can't decide between these three. They're all beautiful… And the Prince himself brought them for me… I just don't know which one he likes best… What do I do?!"

A knock on the door saved me from answering; I had no idea what to say. Medieval fashion wasn't exactly my forte. I answered the door to come face to face with Guy. He looked as surprised as I did.

"Dani? What are you doing in Isabella's room?"

"Well, she asked me to help her choose a dress for dinner tonight… Oh! You can do me a favor. Will you?"

He looked reluctant, which made me laugh, catching Isabella's attention. She walked over and peered through the door.

"Oh, hello Guy."

"Isabella. What are you doing?"

She was about to answer when I interrupted. This would be my only chance to get her to be quiet about the whole ordeal.

"Guy, go down and talk to the Prince. Ask him, casually, which dress he'd prefer to see Isabella wear. If you need, do the same for me, to make it less suspicious."

He looked dumbfounded. That seemed to be his look as of late. Isabella gasped and then giggled.

"Dani! You are so smart! Why didn't I think of that?! Yes, Guy, go! Find out! After all, I _do _want to please the Prince."

He scratched his head, watching his sister dance off. I looed back at him and shrugged. As he was turning away he remembered something.

"Oh, Dani! I forgot to give you this. It's for tonight. I know you don't like wearing dresses, but since the Prince is here, it'd be best not to offend him."

He handed me a folded, wrapped object. It was obviously a dress, however, I was very afraid to open it. I did _hate _dresses. I nodded and closed the door, not missing the little red that tinted his cheeks. I walked over the bed and placed the parcel on it. I stood, contemplating opening it. Isabella was by my side in a n instant.

"What is it? A gift from my brother?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me to wear it, no matter how uncomfortable I might be…"

She looked at me mischievously and snatched it off the bed. I darted after her, trying to get it back. She was opening it as she ran away. I grabbed the bedpost and waited for my head to stop spinning. Her gasp broke my concentration.

There, in her hand, was a simple, but beautiful gown. The bodice was navy and the sleeves an ocean gray. What caught my eye about it was it was so simple… so me. If Guy picked this out, he knew exactly what I would think of it. I truly loved it. I wasn't a standout color, and it blended well with the background. I held it and smiled. It must have cost a fortune.

"That's one of the most beautiful gowns I've ever seen, Dani. My brother must really care for you; something like that wouldn't come cheaply or easily."

I looked at her, trying to see if she was teasing. She wasn't. I wanted so badly to tell her about Marian… he still had feelings for her, and I could never replace her… or even come close to her level in his eyes. I was about to say I couldn't wear it when a knock at the door made me stop. I set the dress down on the chair and answered the door.

Guy stood there, not looking pleased. I let him in and closed the door behind him.

"The Prince has said, and I quote, 'The blue one would compliment her hair, but the red one would be a statement of rank'. Is that enough information for you, Isabella?"

She looked ecstatic. I almost thought she was going to change right in front of Guy. I realized that he should leave and shoved him out of the door.

"Thank you Guy, that was really, very helpful. Now, we'll see you in the dining hall. Goodbye."

He was incredulous, yet again. I closed the door hastily, only to come face to face with Isabella's evil grin. I backed up against the door, afraid for my life.

"What's that grin for? He helped you… isn't that what you wanted to know?"

She held up the dress Guy got for me and shook it.

"You need to get ready too, Dani. It's an important night."

I cringed into the door, shaking my head. She was dangerous when it came to impressing someone. I didn't _want _to impress anyone!

She walked slowly towards me, cornering me. I couldn't run… I had nowhere _to_ run. Holding the dress in front of her, she offered it to me. I put on my best pouty face and took it from her. Not roughly, but just enough to convince her I wouldn't run… now I had to convince myself that I wouldn't run. She clapped and ran over to the bed, picking up the red dress. I turned to face the corner of the room, holding the dress before me. It was going to be a long night.

Turning around, I smoothed the dress out. It fit perfectly and didn't fall too much in the front. I looked up at Isabella, who glowed with excitement. She was gorgeous. The red dress really did show her rank. She looked almost powerful. She gasped and smiled at me.

"Wow, Dani, you look amazing! Oh no! What about your hair? And you'll need jewelry!"

I put my hands up in front of me, waving them wildly. Well, as wildly as I could; movement was not guaranteed in this thing. My fingers were able to make it at the most a foot and a half from my thighs. I was literally trapped in Isabella's room. She came towards my with a hairbrush and a handful of pins. Running was useless, so I sat down in the chair quietly, awaiting the end of my punishment.

When she finished she took a small mirror and placed it in my hand. I held it up and examined her work. It was amazed. She had somehow gotten my short hair into a messy bun, letting curls fall around my face. I didn't even think I had curls. I smiled and stood. Turning to her I hugged her. Yes, I know. She annoyed me, but she knew her stuff. I felt like a princess, and she had helped me. Walking over to the wrappings I picked them up; not wanting to leave a mess in her room. Something dropped and hit the floor with a light thump. Glancing down I picked up a ring. It had many dark stones imbedded in it with gold banding.

I put it on, only to realize it was a little big for all but my ring finger. I asked Isabella if it was considered wrong for a woman to wear it there. She said no, but I had a feeling she was lying. I put it on anyway, not wanting to offend Guy by not wearing it.

We finished dressing, having it only take a half hour to do so. In my era, it took my friends and I hours to get ready for prom. Then again, this is only a dinner, but it reminded me of prom nonetheless.

We started walking down the hall when I remembered something. I ran into my room and grabbed the necklace Guy gave me when he returned from his Mediterranean travels. I put it on a joined Isabella, who eyed it curiously.

"Guy gave it to me when he came back from sailing."

She nodded and looked forward, chattering endlessly about the Prince. I was getting real tired of it. It was Prince John this, and Prince John that. I knew what he was like, and the way she was describing him was not at all what he was like. She worshiped him. The doors to the hall were closed, and two guards stood by them, ready to open them.

My heart was in my throat and my stomach was churning with nerves. And why? I had no clue. I held my breath as the door opened and light poured over our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

**LONG CHAPTER. It's an eventful one... XD ^_^**

Chapter 21

Nobles of all ranks sat around the room, chatting each other up. Laughs were heard and toasts were made. The people were joyous, so joyous that one would almost forget there was suffering on the outside of these walls. I searched the room for Guy. Isabella and I walked up to the head table, where the Prince was sitting. We bowed, and waited. He looked at us, giving us an appreciative stare. It made me uncomfortable, but I had to ignore it. He smiled and stood, extending his arms out. I looked to the left, at the end of the table, seeing Guy and Vaisy next to each other. Guy was busy talking to a servant boy, having him… test the grapes? I almost laughed. How ridiculous.

"Lords and Ladies, I would like to introduce the two most beautiful women I've ever seen. Lady Dani and Lady Isabella. They are residents here in Nottingham, and have both been honored with a seat next to me. Please, my ladies, come join me."

The crowd was silent as we walked up to take our seats. I could feel myself hyperventilating… again. The attention was on us. I sat down on Prince John's left side. Getting a full view of the crowd as I looked up. They were watching us… seeing what we did. I didn't move, but I let my eyes wander to Guy. He stared at me, looking pleased. Well, I hope he was pleased. I didn't want to be here in the first place. He saw my necklace and smiled. Which shocked me because I never took it off. I looked down at my hand and played with the ring. I was a beautiful ring; I'll give him that.

I sat upright, the dress preventing me from slouching. Luckily for me, Isabella captured the Prince's attention. Good. I looked around the room, there were some people who weren't talking, but most of the noblemen and noblewomen chattered lively. My feet didn't quite reach the floor, so I just swung them back and forth. My hands rested in my lap, which was more comfortable than anything. I twisted the ring around my finger so many times; I lost count. A servant placed my meal on my plate and left. Another filled my glass with wine. Red wine. I lifted the cup and brought it to my lips, looking up as I did so.

Guy was doing the exact same thing; lifting his glass, looking at me. Self-conscious I put my glass down, not even having a tiny sip. He copied me. Wanting to make sure it wasn't just coincidence I picked up my fork and stabbed at my chicken. There he went. I brought it up to my mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly. After I swallowed, I placed the fork down and reached for my glass. I took a quick swig and placed it down. There he went. My mouth was open slightly. I couldn't believe it. He was copying me. Well, real mature Guy. Real mature.

"Lady Dani, how is your meal?"

I whipped my head to see Prince John eyeing me. I wanted to make a face and cringe, but I'd probably be put to death.

"Very good my Lord. Are you enjoying it as well?"

"Not so much as you, I think…"

My eyes widened… so he saw us. I felt like a little kid being chided for playing with their food. He looked at me and then laughed. Not sure what to do, I settled with a little airy ha.

"Don't look so afraid, you adorable girl! I want you to feel comfortable! Life is easy that way!"

I nodded and resumed staring at my head. Isabella desperately wanted his attention. Well, I suppose having a new princess wouldn't be too bad… I suppose.

"Ah, Sir Guy! How nice of you to join us! How is your meal? Delicious, I assume…"

Prince John looked at me while he finished his sentence, lifting his eyebrows. Ugh… what a creep.

"Your Highness, it is a very exquisite meal, that I can assure you. However, if I may, borrow Dani for a little while."

I could feel my face reddening. Prince John _and_ Isabella looked at me with a teasing look. I had to resist making a bad face at them.

"Oh, of course, Guy. You may definitely borrow my dear friend. Just bring her back in one piece please. She's a valuable asset."

Prince John turned to Isabella and laughed. I looked up at Guy who had his hand extended. Waiting. I took it and stood. The dress wasn't heavy, so it didn't take much for me to move. We walked until we reached the walls of the castle. It overlooked the open prairie and then the forest. The night was warm and followed by a cool breeze. It felt nice. I could finally breath; the dining hall was stuffy with overpowering perfumes and the smell of ale reeked. I leaned against the wall, looking down the side.

A temporary jolt of fear gripped me when I felt hands on my arms. Heights weren't friends when someone was behind you. I held onto the wall for dear life. Guy lightly pulled me back to face him.

His hands were resting on my shoulders. My eyes met his. I bit my lip, cautious… He smirked and lifted a single eyebrow.

"What's wrong Dani? You look nervous…"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stared at him, confusion painting my expression. He sighed and let go of me. He looked out at the open field, leaning against the wall. What… what? That was the most pointless conversation I've ever had!

"Dani, did you say anything to Robin Hood? You didn't know anything of major importance, and you could have told them that."

I blinked at him. While I was with Robin it never crossed my mind to speak. I never thought that if I told them that I knew nothing of the Prince's arrival, they might have released me.

"They hit you… a lot. They bruises on your face give it away."

"No… they didn't. The first time I was struck was by Allan. And he didn't even hit me hard, it was more of a… 'Why did you keep your mouth shut' discipline slap. The bruise was from falling off of the horse Robin had when he knocked me unconscious. It was in the process of healing when you looked at it."

He was looking at me with a stupid look. And now he was angry.

"You didn't get that from them hitting you? Why didn't you say something?!"

"Because you didn't ask! I didn't think you'd assume they'd beat me! Even you know Hood better than that!"

He glared. Well, apparently he _didn't _know Robin Hood better than that. I shook my head and turned, fuming. I had gotten all the fresh air I could take. Just as I was about to walk inside the castle an arm stopped me. Guy had reached out and grabbed above my elbow, yanking me back. I fell into him. Pushing him away I staggered.

"What was that for?"

"You're working with them, aren't you?!"

"What?! No I am most definitely _not _working for them or with them! Why would I do that?! What would be in it for me? Nothing!"

From the look on his face he didn't want to believe me. And I knew I couldn't convince him. Huffing I picked up the skirts of the dress and ran inside. I was a faster sprinter than him; when I wanted to be. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Pushing the heaviest piece of furniture I barricaded the door. I did _not _want to talk to him. The dress was replaced with my more comfortable clothing and placed in the wardrobe. I jumped onto the bed and examined the ring on my finger.

It was really pretty. I loved it. But I felt it didn't deserve to be on my finger. Not now… or maybe even ever. Marian had described to me the time they almost were married. She described the ring as well. This one sounded a lot like it, only the stone were of a different color… I think. Placing it on the nightstand I rolled over under the covers.

Numerous bangs on my door kept me from getting some sleep. I could hear Guy yelling, but even he couldn't get the door open with the dresser behind it. It took all of my upper and lower body strength just to move it. The door was heavy, which added to the difficulty. I scoffed and put my head under the pillow. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have to wait until morning.

I began to wonder if he thought I'd snuck out through my window. There'd probably be guards below it to make sure I didn't. I shook my head and closed my eyes. The necklace Guy had gotten me was still around my neck; I played with the pendant, trying to get to sleep. I was sure he'd given up by now. It'd been the better part of ten minutes.

I light knock on my door kept me up. I was so close to sleep, but no. I would not get any rest whatsoever tonight. I sat up and walked over to the door, leaning on the dresser. I waited for another light knock before speaking.

"Who is it? I'm trying to get some rest."

"It's Isabella… can I come in?"

Bringing both of my hands down the length of my face I braced myself to move the dresser, before a thought came to mind… What if Guy was forcing her to speak? I narrowed my eyes and stopped.

"How do I know you're alone?"

"What? Why do you need to know that? I just came back from the dining hall."

Still suspicious I moved the dresser. Isabella opened the door and burst into my room. I now felt violated… my room was… private? Not nearly as decorated as her; but still private. I poked my head out the door, looking up and down the hall before closing my door.

Isabella sat examining my room. I mentally rolled my eyes; of course it wasn't to her standards, but it was to mine. That's all that mattered.

"Did you have a good evening with the Prince?"

She snapped her head over to me; a grin spread spreading across her face.

"Yes! He's so… funny! And a little odd. He dotes on me."

She looked over to the window and stood up. She slowly made her way towards it before looking out into the square. Bizarre. I wonder what she found so interesting out there. I moved over to look before she cut me off.

"Well, good night! I hope you had a nice evening too! See you tomorrow!"

I nodded and watched her leave. After the door closed I walked over to the window, peeking out. I saw no life whatsoever. What an odd woman. Shrugging it off I waltzed to my bed. Sleep took me then, and it was not interrupted until mid morning.

The ringing of bells awoke me. I groggily got up to look out the window. The Prince's carriage was being prepared. Was he leaving already? I had a slight hope that he was… but nope. They were to go touring the local villages. Sighing I changed and put my boots on… noticing the new pair by my bed. They were a dark brown and leather. I almost squealed. Putting them on I examined them. They'd be excellent riding boots. Realizing that the party was about to leave I ran down the hall and into the horse stalls. Jacques was already prepared, awaiting my arrival. I hopped on and kicked him. I caught up with the carriage just as the exited the gates.

Isabella, Guy and Vaisy were on horseback. There were eight or ten Elites with us. Riding up beside Isabella I slowed Jacques.

"Ah, Dani! How nice of you to join us!"

"I'm sorry I was late your Highness, but I didn't receive a wake up call. Nor was I alerted to the impending departure."

"Not to worry, you're here now. That's all that matters. We're going to Locksley, I wish to see my subjects before I return to my own castle."

I nodded, looking over to Guy. Who wasn't looking back at me? In fact, he was avoiding me. _Him _avoiding _me_? I didn't do anything wrong! I told him the truth and it was him who accused me of fraternizing with Robin's gang. Did he not see the way I was tied up?

I huffed and looked ahead, wanting to get away from the party… or at least… one person of the party.

"Your Highness, may I ride up ahead to scout for any problems?"

"Alone? Why on Earth would you want to go alone? They may take you out and I'd be out of a companion."

"I'd be able to get away, trust me. Jacques would never let anything happen to me."

He looked at the horse, a little disgusted. I shook my head. What a prissy little girl.

"Very well, Dani. You may ride ahead. Don't tell anyone of my visit though! I want it to be a surprise!"

I smiled and nodded. Jacques took off at a sprint. We'd be there in five minutes flat. And at this pace, we could make it there and back to them in ten. Challenge accepted.

We thundered for a few minutes before reaching the village. It was bustling with excitement. I rode through the town, looking around. People were walking all over the place. I bent over and asked a heavy set woman what was going on. A wedding. Well, Prince John will certainly be surprised. I thanked her and we took off again.

We met the Prince three minutes out of the city. At their pace they'd be there in anywhere from five to ten minutes.

"My word girl! That was quite fast. Tell me, how's the town? Do they know?"

The energy of running made me happy. I smiled at him.

"The town is wonderful sire. And no, they do not know you are coming. In fact… I'm sure they'll be more than pleased to see you there."

He sat back in his seat content. Isabella told him about her experiences with Hood and the people of Nottingham. I glanced at Guy, who was looking at me suspiciously. I smiled at him, lifting my eyebrow triumphantly. His mouth dropped. I shook my head and faced forward. The familiar tune of the creek told me we had arrived. Locksley would definitely be in for a surprise. Good or bad, I wasn't sure.

**So there you have it. Dani and Guy... so close... but no dice. Remember, I do love reviews... XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeeeeeeee. ^_^**

Chapter 22

The people of Locksley were buzzing with excitement for the wedding. When our entourage pulled into the village the people smiled and greeted the Prince. He waved to them and greeted them in return. We stopped just outside the center of all the excitement. Flowers were hung around pillars, like Christmas lights in my era. Tables were set up and an area for dancing was left open. This was an event put on by all of the villagers. Each and every one of them helped put it together.

The bride and groom had asked to be blessed by the Prince. With a nod of encouragement from Isabella he left the carriage to bless the happy couple. I pitied them. They did not notice his disgusted face as he walked away. He faced the church once he got closer to us.

"Once they're all inside, burn it down."

I had to do a double take. My control over Jacques reigns faltered and then picked up again, yanking him back. He wanted us to burn it down? Why? I didn't dare question him, or I might be arrested for something I didn't do… but Isabella did speak.

The villagers had helped Robin with something, I wasn't sure what, but it was enough to make the Prince angry and want to teach them a lesson. I looked at Guy who was dismounting. He looked like he meant business. I shook my head, but he didn't look at me. The door to the church burst open; the people flooding out, screaming. Many of them gathered buckets to fill with water.

Prince John yelled at the Elites to stop them. I rode over to Guy, wanting to figure out what he was doing. He wouldn't do this; there wasn't anything in it for him. And these were his people. His responsibility. I caught up to Guy, dismounting right away.

"Guy! What are you doing?!"

He cut down a support beam sending the roof down… on top of Vaisy. I looked at him shocked. He was smiling. Now I saw, he was trying to kill Vaisy. I turned and walked towards Jacques. Mounting him I turned to see Vaisy lift a bow and shoot it at Guy. Before I could warn him, the arrow hit a villager. Relief and disgust filled me. They were acting like children! They enjoyed ruining this place!

"Guy! That's enough! Let's go!"

He looked at me, no… he glared at me. But I didn't care. He was ridiculous, and needed to be stopped. And taught a lesson. I watched him sheath his sword and walk over to his horse. He mounted, seeing Vaisy walk over. He wasn't happy; he missed his chance. Good. I was disappointed in him. He had been so calm recently, and now… he was almost as bad as Vaisy. I looked for Isabella, but to no avail. She was gone. The Prince's carriage took off towards Nottingham, Guy, Vaisy, and I following. The smell of smoke would follow us to Nottingham.

"Well, I think they earned their lesson, what do you think Dani?"

"I do believe there was a better way to do that, your Highness. They need to respect you and love you. They won't follow you so quickly if they are afraid. Fear is a powerful motivator… for your enemies. These people aren't your enemies; they're your subjects. Treat them with the respect you want from them."

I didn't look at him as I spoke. I just kept my eyes on the road ahead. Guy once said that my knowledge of the future would help him. I could only hope it would help the would-be King. Would-be… want-to-be… it's all the same. He scoffed, looking at Guy and Vaisy. He started a conversation with them about how he intended to get their loyalty.

I bent over to look at Jacques. He still had some energy in him. I sat up, patting him on the neck. Guy and Vaisy were both listening to the Prince. Guy glanced at me, getting a glare in return. He blinked, his brow furrowing. Oh no, he knew _exactly _what he did. He knew I was mad at him. I shook my head and kicked Jacques.

We left them behind in a puff of dust. I hope it got into their eyes. Jacques and I stopped after a few minutes of running. Looking around I got my bearings. There was a huge river near by that Jacques would appreciate. I dismounted, grabbing his reigns and leading him over towards it. It took a little longer to find a place for him; the bank was steep. We walked against the current since that was the direction Nottingham was in.

At last we stopped at a little beach. Jacques walked up to it and gladly drank. Petting his neck my eyes wandered. The trees were tall and very green. Their green leaves rustling in the wind created a sound similar to a rain stick. In my music classes back home we had rain sticks. They were filled with beans or rice and usually made out of wood. There were obstacles that the beans had to go through inside the stick; making the sound of rain.

The snap of a twig broke my reverie. Just across the river was a herd of deer. There were twelve of them. There were three little fauns, six females and three males. They had the same idea Jacques and I had; water. The fuel of life. I watched them as they drank. Some of the females started to lay down under large bushes. Looks like they were nesting up for the night. Above the trees I could see the darkening sky. I wonder how long I'd been standing here. Looking back at the herd, the fauns had found their mothers and rested up against them.

Jacques snickered and brought his head up. His ears were turning toward something beyond my own hearing. I turned my head, scouring the area for any uninvited guests. The coolness of a blade touched the nape of my neck. I held perfectly still.

"You do run off a lot, don't you?"

"Only to get away from the imbeciles who I'm consistently surrounded by. Although, I haven't had to until recently, have I, Guy?"

He removed his sword from my neck. I mentally smirked. I'm not so easy to scare. I turned to face him, my arms crossed in front of me. He was tall… but I wouldn't let his sheer size intimidate me. He needed to know I was mad.

"Why'd you do that? Back there in Locksley. Why'd you prevent them from saving their church?"

"I did as my Prince commanded me. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"I didn't do the same, Guy! He told me to help keep them from putting it out too! I didn't! No, instead, I had to babysit you! You should not have done that! You live there and you helped burn it down!"

I was up in his face as much as I could be. On my toes, my neck stretched out, and my chin sticking up. He just shook his head, turning. He walked out a little ways before turning back to me. I started to walk towards him with a purpose. The phrase 'Tiny but Mighty' came to mind. I got close enough to grab his sword. Which I did. I pulled it out and held it to his throat. He stopped walking and put his hands up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you Guy, don't be ridiculous. Grab your other sword. I know you keep one hidden in your saddle. Go get it. We're going to practice."

"You'll lose you know."

"We'll see. You need this as much as I do."

I could tell my emotions were getting the better of me. I was sad and mad. I was sad that he so quickly acted to prevent those people from saving their church. And I was mad because he almost looked proud of it as he did. Did he know respect or kindness? Obviously not for the people he didn't like.

His other sword was in his hands. I took my stance, watching him follow suit. I was reluctant to move first. After all, I didn't know exactly if I could win. However, if I showed him how strong he really was, maybe then I could turn things around. By beating him or being beaten I could teach him what little wisdom I knew. My plan was only being verified when he swung at me.

My blade met his and for a second, we were at a stand still. Our sparing circle had been created and now we were engaged in a fight. The clang of our weapons echoed throughout the forest. The leaves shuffled beneath our feet as we fought.

It had been several minutes before I had gotten an idea. I _would _lose. That way I could show him that he was strong enough to defeat and aide others. In the blink of an eye, I turned my blade fractionally, allowing his to slip down the length of the sword. Unfortunately I miscalculated and was cut. My left side scorched with pain. I grimaced and fell. All of Guy's strength was forward, moving with his blade. When I fell, so did he. He landed on me and rolled off to the right.

Taking a few deep breaths I removed my hand from my side. If I had a canvas, there'd be pretty little red handprints all over it.

"There… you've learned your lesson. I'm stronger."

"And you're about to learn yours, Guy of Gisbourne."

He looked at me curiously before noticing my side. Worry replaced his exhaustion. He moved to my left, lifting my hand. The air had cooled, making my cut sensitive. It wasn't a bad wound; I wouldn't die… unless it got infected. Then I'd be in a little bit of trouble. He replaced my hand and looked at me. I could almost read disappointment, I just wasn't sure if he was disappointed in himself or me.

"Your lesson, Guy, is this: You're strong and skilled. You use those to bring yourself satisfaction and power. Why not use those things to help others? When we return to Locksley, help the villagers rebuild their home. You're stronger than most of them. And they will forgive you. Like the Prince, they're your people, you need to take care of them."

"What will that grant me? I won't be in a position of power, I'd just be Lord of Locksley."

"That's not enough? You'd have some of the finest lands in England with people who would be willing to serve you."

He looked away. Sighing I gave up. The only 'wisdom' I could get to him today was already said. I groaned as I sat up. I was still bleeding. After a few seconds, Guy helped me stand. I looked up to realize that the herd of deer had not moved. Surprised I pointed them out to him. He didn't say anything; only watched the deer. I walked over to Jacques, my hand still covering my cut. The easiest way for me to get up would be to get up on the right. I walked under Jacques neck to the other side. Holding the reigns in my right hand, I put my right foot into the stirrup and hauled myself up. A hand on my back kept me from falling. Guy stood behind me, holding me up. Once I was situated, I looked down at Guy and smiled.

"Thanks. Ready to go? I'm not really wanting to die from blood loss."

"Yes, let's get back. I have something I need to do."

He walked over to his horse, picking up his swords on the way. I wouldn't be able to run with Jacques; I'd probably end up falling off. So we walked our horses back to Nottingham. By the time we reached the open field, the sun had set and darkness took over the sky. It was cold, and I was not dressed for it. I was shivering and my hand still rested over the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it hurts like crazy.

Once inside Nottingham, news of another banquet reached our ears. I sighed and hung my head. I _hated _banquets and getting all pretty. I liked my rugged look. Guy looked at me and then back to the guard.

"She won't be joining his highness today. She was injured during a duel between us. She needs to rest. Tell his majesty that I will be there presently."

Relief consumed my mind. Rest and relaxation. I wouldn't have to talk to the Prince or help Isabella. Just a night to myself. Guy helped me off Jacques and then took me to my room. He called in for Odessa, but a different servant came.

"Where's Odessa?"

"My Lord, she's been missing since last night. No one knows where she went."

Guy nodded and gave the servant orders. Odessa was… missing? But I saw her before I fell asleep yesterday. If she's been missing since last night, then maybe a noble took her… or worse, killed her. We never talked, but she helped me with everything I needed.

"I'll return shortly. I must go and see the Prince."

I nodded. Resting my head on the pillow. He left my room with an air of purpose about him. Must be pretty important. The cut had scabbed over, but the new servant still had to cleanse it. My fingers dug into the side of the bed as she sewed it together. A layer of sweat coated my forehead. My breathing was heavy and I could feel sleep calling my name. Soon after she left, I was out like a light.

**The next chapter will be EXCITING. XD Your reviews are very helpful by the way! Keep 'em coming! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cute chapter. XD Enjoy it! ^_^**

Chapter 23

My eyes didn't want to open. My mind felt energized and ready to get up and moving. As for my body, it was exhausted. I didn't know why either. I hadn't over exerted myself since the Holy Land. My eyes were forced open right into the blinding light of the morning sun. My arm rose to block it, pure momentum moving it. I rested there for a few minutes longer until I couldn't stay still.

I moved my legs over the edge of the bed, only to get tangled up in the blankets. I must have been restless last night. Untying my legs from the covers I stood up. For some reason I was giddy and happy. I dressed quickly, noting the growl in my stomach. Putting the daggers into their sheaths and went out of the room. It must have been around 8 a.m.; it was still cool outside.

I arrived in the dining room, only to be one of four in the room. I looked around curiously, trying to figure out what was going on. The Prince sat on at the table next to Isabella, chatting furiously. Guy sat on the other side of the Prince, quietly eating.

"Ah, Dani! How are you this fine morning? We've got breakfast here and appointments later today."

"Thank you, your Highness."

I walked up ad sat next to Guy. He was awfully quiet today. A plate was placed in front of me. Unable to hold back, I dug in. I'm pretty sure I resembled a pig, but I was famished and didn't care what anyone thought of me.

The huge doors opened, creaking with every inch. A servant walked in the room, carrying a piece of parchment. He bowed and handed it to Guy. He turned to leave, in quite a hurry, but was stopped.

"My Lord, he has been taken care of."

"Good. Congratulations Guy of Gisbourne, you are now officially Sherriff of Nottingham. Well, besides the obvious things we'll have to cover."

Guy was Sherriff? What about Vaisy? Did he die or did he get fired? I stopped eating and looked at Guy. A wide grin was plastered on his face. He lifted his cup and took a quick drink of wine. Then he stood and walked out of the room, using the side doors. The Prince and Isabella laughed and restarted their conversation. The servant was still standing in the middle of the room, looking scared for his life. I rolled my eyes and dismissed him.

I excused myself from the table and walked to the stables. The air was already very dry and it was hot. Jacques nickered as he saw me. I picked up a bucket full of water and dumped it into his water trough. He bent his neck to drink the water, his ears twitching at every sound. Picking up a pitchfork I gathered some hay and fed him. We'd need more water for the horses. I searched for the stable boys, but found none. Sighing I picked up two buckets and walked to the well. It was a good ways away from the stables, but I liked it that way. It gave me time to think.

Guy was Sherriff now. I know I went to bed early yesterday, but was it really early enough to miss something so important? A thought came to mind then… What if the Prince decides Guy isn't a worthy Sherriff? Will he have him killed too? With Guy gone, what will happen to me? Fear took over my mind. I couldn't stand the thought of Guy being killed for the sake of a simple job.

I arrived at the well just as two guards were approaching it. Did they need water too? I stopped just a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other and back to me. Their heads tipped down fractionally to see the two buckets in my hands.

"Prince John sent us to guard the well. The rivers are drying up, and he means to charge the people for water. What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to get water for the horses, thank you very much. Now, move."

The looked unsure of what to do, and stepped aside. I'm sure that Prince John would not mind me getting water for the horses, since some of them were his horses. As soon as the buckets were filled I picked them up and started walking towards the stables. I heard someone's heavy footsteps and stopped. Turning I saw Guy running to catch up with me.

"Good morning Guy."

"Morning, Dani. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting some water for the horses; it's all gone."

He looked confused, but offered to take one of the buckets for me. I let him have it since they were both really heavy; I had to stop often to rest my arms.

"Were are the stable boys?"

"I'm not sure… I arrived and saw that the horses haven't been fed. I fed Jacques and went to get water. By the looks of things, their stalls need to be cleaned as well. Want to help me? I know that being the new Sherriff doesn't call for that, but it would give you time away from the Prince and your sister."

I tried to hide the disdain in my voice at his new title. However, it was justified; I found out indirectly that he had moved ranks. By the wince he gave, I'd say I didn't hide it well enough.

"I should have told you and I wanted to, but things have been so crazy today, and I only first saw you in the dining hall. I would have told you then, only, I didn't want to tell you in front of Isabella and Prince John."

That was a very bad excuse. I forgot that part immediately though; he wanted to tell me… but not with other people… why?

"What difference would it make if you told me when the Prince and Isabella were both present?"

His face turned a little red… he was blushing! I all of a sudden had a weird feeling in my stomach, like I knew what he was going to say… I quickly shot that down. If he had anything to say, he'd say it. Right?

"Well… I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to see your reaction. After all, it has been you who's helped me these past few months…"

We dumped the water into the trough and set the buckets beside it. The horses trotted over and started to drink. By the angle of the sun, it would be almost ten by now. And yet it was so hot. I used my hand to fan my face, trying to get a breeze going.

"Yea… I guess that would be a good reason to want to tell me alone…"

Not. That's a terrible reason to want to tell someone important about a 'promotion'.

"Still no sign of the stable boys… where could they be?"

He looked around, looking pretty menacing. I wanted to cringe, but knowing him he was just looking for a reason to be mad.

"Don't look so angry Guy. They'll show up. Until then, let's bond with the horses."

He looked at me, his grey eyes searching for a joke… or something else? Smiling I handed him a shovel. Opening the gate we both walked in. At that point I hadn't realized that this would be more difficult than cleaning the horse pens in my era… We had the tools… I stopped and looked at Guy.

"So… uhh, do you know how to do this?"

He halted and turned to look at me, the shovel resting on his shoulder. His face revealed both amusement and regret. It's not my fault that I _just _realized this would be hard…er.

"You don't know what to do?"

I could tell he wanted to laugh at me. Well fine then. Did he know what to do? He seemed reluctant to do this in the first place!

"No… there aren't any tools we use in my era… It's all… different. We had a fork thingy that would not pick up the dirt… and we used wheelbarrows."

Using the shovel he pointed in the direction we came from, a smirk permanently staining his face. Turning to look in the direction, I saw a wheelbarrow parked just outside the gate. Attempting to hold my head high, I walked over to the wheelbarrow and rolled it over to Guy.

We were out there for nearly an hour working to clean the stalls. Luckily we were in the shade, but it felt as if we weren't. It was so unbelievably hot. Guy and I took turns with the shovel; we couldn't find another one. Once we finished we both sat against the wall of the stable. I'm sure that if we had been working in cooler conditions, we wouldn't have been nearly as exhausted as we were now.

"That was fun… how about again next week?"

He threw his head back and laughed. It surprised me; I hadn't seen him laugh like that before. It made me happy to see him unwind. We talked about a lot while we worked. Future plans and goals. His were almost complete, and he could almost taste them. Curious, I asked him what he hasn't completed yet.

"At this point I'd say that a family would be in order. I've always wanted one. And kids, I love children."

That struck me as odd. I never pictured him being a family man. But I was sure he'd make a great father figure.

"I'm sure that you'd make a great father, Guy. You've got the qualities for it. Hopefully they inherit your looks, unless you marry a very beautiful woman. Then you'd better hope they get a lot of her features."

He chuckled and rested his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, looking genuinely happy. I'd never seen him this way before. I shook my head and closed my eyes. It was like I was in preschool again… naptime. Which was taken for granted until I reached the ripe age of 8; now would I take naps whenever I could get them. This setting was perfect. And I loved it.

**I love reviews, and a lot of your reviews are helping me! Keep 'em coming! ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was so hot. So uncomfortable. I needed to get free of the blankets; they were constricting me. I tried but I couldn't get free of them. Opening my eyes I saw the barn. My memory came back to me; cleaning the stalls with Guy and falling asleep next to him. My head rested upon an uncomfortable surface at an uncomfortable angle. Lifting my head up I looked over to see Guy still sleeping. And then realization hit me. I had my head resting on Guy's shoulder. I could feel my face reddening. Scrambling to my feet I stood, letting my back face him. I was embarrassed, that was for sure.

He groaned. Keeping my back to him, I heard him stretch.

"How long were we out?"

"I..I don't know. It must be midday at least. It's far to hot to still be morning."

He stood up and walked over to me. Still aware that my face could have been bright red, I looked in the opposite direction, playing with the ring on my finger.

"You're wearing it…. The ring."

"Uhmm, yes. I am. It's very beautiful… if you don't want me to wear it I'll take it off…"

"No, no... wear it. It was a gift. I'm glad that you are wearing it…."

"Thank you, Guy. Well… we should probably go find the Prince, he's got to be wondering where we are…"

Guy smiled and walked to the gate, holding it open for me. I smirked and dipped my head.

"Why, thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Let's go."

I nodded and we walked to the castle. It was quiet out today… everyone was indoors, where it was cool. The guards stood at their posts, but looked much less attentive than normal. The heat wave is hurting everyone. Even the Nobles in the castle, where the water is plenty, suffered.

We searched all over the castle, but the Prince and Isabella weren't there. Guy looked and me, his face mirroring my own.

"You, guard, where is the Prince?"

"Sire, he went to the lower rooms with Lady Isabella."

We exited the castle quickly, hurrying down to the lower rooms. Who knew what he was up to. It wasn't like there was anything for him down there. The only reason he'd go down there was to escape the heat.

We found Isabella and the Prince inside the rooms, water being supplied regularly, so they were trying to keep cool. The good news was; he wasn't in trouble. The bad news; they were puppy talking the whole time. Guy was eager to get the keys to Nottingham, to officially be Sherriff. And their puppy talk was _very _annoying.

Of the many reasons I disliked the Prince, his reluctance to do anything of actual importance had to be at the top of the list. He didn't realize that politics would be in his life forever. Ridiculous man.

Isabella left Guy and the Prince to talk. I would have done the same if Guy hadn't told me to stay. Right… I'm what he was to Vaisy now. Whatever that was. I took a perch against the wall and listened to their conversation. It was dull to me… as usual. The Prince went to stand next to a window, staring out of it for quite sometime.

He walked over to the door, standing patiently. What an odd man. He was actually quiet for a little bit, much to our relief. Isabella walked in, licking her fingers. I was immediately disgusted. What could she possibly have eaten that made her do that? Did she even wash her hands? I looked at Guy, making a face. His nose twitched and he looked away.

"My Lady, I have something to show you. Actually, I have something to show both of you ladies."

I looked at him with surprise. Why both of us? Nodding I looked at the ground. He wasn't his usual giddy self. He sounded… almost mad… It seemed we were about to be shown something very grim or very secret.

I left, casting a wary look to Guy. The men followed us outside, Guy turning a different direction. I followed the Prince quietly, ignoring Isabella's attempts at conversation. No one would talk to her right now. I thought it wise not to, since the Prince seemed pretty upset… with her, I didn't know.

"We've arrived. Now, go look."

We were in the dungeons staring down a square hole. It was like and endless chamber down. I was able to see a few guards putting rocks against the wall, blocking something. It was the source for the water.

Standing up straight I took a few steps back. I wasn't a huge fan of heights, especially with other people there. Now it all made sense. The Prince was blocking the source so that people everywhere would have to buy the water. How sinister. But why tell us? What importance would his plan have to us? I left the room, finding no reason to stay in it. This information was useless to me.

I found Guy in the Throne Room, pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

"Him! Why hasn't he made me Sherriff yet? Is he planning something?"

I didn't know what to say. Guy was distressed; there was nothing I could do for him. He was too eager for power. I was about to answer him when the Prince walked in. Without Isabella.

"Where's Isabella, your Highness?"

"She's going out. Guy I have a job for you. I believe your sister is in league with Robin Hood. I told her about the well, and I suspect that if she is indeed with him, she'll tell him. I want you and Dani to follow, just in case I'm wrong. If she is with him, bring them both to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Guy tried buttering up to him a little, but it didn't really work. The Prince had literally done a 180 and changed. He was not the joking, anti-seriousness man we met a week ago. So much for my top reason to hate him.

"Let's go Dani, we've got work to do."

"Alright. I have to grab a few things first, I'll be right down."

He nodded and exited the room. I ran up to my bedroom and put a dagger in my belt. Then I ran to the armory to grab a sword. Who knew what we'd run into out there; Robin may bring the whole gang if the Prince's accusations are correct.

Guy had both of our horses ready when I got out. I took the reigns and mounted.

"We'll have to hurry, we don't know how far she could have gotten."

I nodded and kicked Jacques. We paid off a man for information. He said that he heard Isabella was meeting someone in the meadow. Memories of it flashed into my mind. We rode a good distance, and then left the horses tied to a tree. We walked for a while until we came close enough to the meadow to hear, but not be seen. Isabella was standing alone in the middle of it, looking around. Guy and I both hid behind a tree.

Robin was there now. So, the Prince was correct. I guess that leaves us at Prince: 1 Dani: 0. I'm really gonna have to pick up my game. Shaking my head I thought about my first impression of her. And right now it was correct. She was a fox. Cunning and out for power. The second they embraced I wanted to puke. Even Robin had to have higher standards than _that._ I mean, he was with Marian, right? Guy looked a little green too. He silently ordered me to go get the horses. I did, but reluctantly. There were two of them, and Robin was a good fighter. With the two of them, they could seriously hurt him. Or worse… kill him.

I silently ran to the horses, untying them and mounting Jacques. We trotted along, only to find out that Guy had left. Wonderful. Sighing I got down and looked at the ground. I was a lousy tracker, but Guy was probably heavy enough to leave decent footprints. I found one, and then another. I worked my way around, looking for any sign of prints. I led the horses in the direction of the prints, only having to stop every now and then to make sure I was on the right path. I got to a small clearing when the dirt became a messy smudge.

Huffing and groaning I looked around. The sight I saw made me want to laugh. Guy was tied to a tree… and he was using the friction of the ropes against the tree to break it. He didn't see me. I took this chance to sneak behind him and cut the ropes with my dagger. Smirking I walked around the tree and laughed.

He wasn't happy. At all. Even though he was made, he was still thankful that I found him, or _he'd_ have to find _me_.

"She's betrayed me for the last time! I will not fall for it. She needs my protection, and now, she's lost it. Let's go. We have to beat them to Nottingham. I have a trap set."

I nodded and mounted Jacques. We ran hard until Nottingham. I was about to notify the Prince, but Guy told me not to. He needed reassurance that they were dead, and this was the best way to do it. Following him to the dungeon, we quietly entered. The stone echoed, and by the voices we heard, Robin and Isabella were already there. Guy's plan was to block the only exit, practically drowning them down there. It would take quite some time for it to happen, and their bodies would shut down from sheer exhaustion. It was an inhumane way to kill someone, but I would not go against Guy.

On our way up to the dining hall I questioned him.

"Do you think that the Prince will give you the keys? Will he honor his agreement?"

"He should. I have served him and I did what he asked. His honor would be at stake. I must tell him what happened and then I wish to speak with you."

Taken aback, I stopped. He could speak to me now…. And yet he didn't. Okay. He kept walking, straight into the dining room. But not before he told me to pack. We would be returning to Locksley for a couple days. Nodding I went up to my room. I gathered a few of my belongings, only stopping to look at the ring on my finger. Then to the necklace. I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about. I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach. Was I nervous or excited? I didn't want to be nervous for something that didn't need me to be, and I didn't want to be excited, only to be let down by something that isn't exciting. Okay… this is lame.

I was about to walk out the door when Guy came running into my room with his sword drawn.

"Whoa! Guy! What's going on?"

"We're leaving, now!"

**Dun Dun Duuun. XD Like always, I love reviews. ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Eeeek. Chptr 25! ^_^**

Chapter 25

Guy and I fled the castle in a matter of minutes. I was luckily prepared to leave, so it was a quick departure. We ran downstairs, the guards following us. A million questions filled my mind. Jacques was ready to go, thanks to the young servant boy who prepared him. Guy must have told them to get the horses ready before we left. Mounting the horses we hurried out of Nottingham. I could hear the gates closing behind us, shouts coming from the walls.

The woosh of arrows made me kick Jacques to go harder and faster. We were ahead of Guy by only a few feet; his horse wasting all its energy to get into the trees. However, we did not stop once the safety of the forest covered us. Our speed never slowed, which made it difficult to direct the horses when the forest and trees were flying so quickly by. Many times I was hit in the face by a branch, the stinging sensation lasting only a few seconds.

Locksley was in sight and we slowed. No one from Nottingham would be here yet; so we were safe for now. Putting Jacques in the stall next to Monty I looked at Guy. He looked almost scared. He got his own horse into the stall and then bent over, catching his breath.

"Guy,"

"….."

"Guy, what happened? Why did we run?"

He closed his eyes and then straightened up. He turned and opened his eyes, solemnly looking at me.

"Isabella and Hood survived. The Prince wasn't too happy, and then was easily persuaded by her. I'm no longer welcome in Nottingham. The Prince will surely see to that. And because you came with me, you'll no longer be welcome either. Who knows what they would have done to you if I'd left…"

Isabella… she's very clever. I wonder if she still intends to help Robin Hood…

"And Robin?"

Guy searched my face, and then shook his head.

"I don't know, neither do I care. I still intend to be Sherriff. And Isabella will die, that I promise."

Nodding I walked to the manor. No one was inside, so it must not be of much interest. Opening the door I walked inside, glancing around, checking corners. It was empty. No sign of life. One the lower floor at least. Climbing the stairs quietly, I checked all the rooms for any unwanted guests. And still no one was there. Heading back downstairs I turned right into Guy. I screamed and jumped back a few feet.

"Don't… do… that… ever… again."

He looked amused but quickly recovered from it.

"If the Prince pardons Isabella, he will likely keep her at the castle to keep tabs on her. We should be safe here."

I nodded and walked into my room, placing my bag of clothes on the dresser. From this room I could see the barn and the road to Nottingham. Leaning out the window, I saw a light coming from the forest.

"Guy… did you light any fires?"

Calling from another room, Guy answered.

"I was about to. Why?"

Not looking away from the light I responded uncertainly.

"I wouldn't. For now, at least. We should keep this place dark for a little while."

The light was definitely moving, getting closer to Locksley. I heard Guy walking into my room, standing behind me. He was looking out the window too, possibly seeing what I saw.

"You're right. We should watch that for a little while, just in case. If it is anything we need to worry about, I have a place for us to spend the night."

"Alright, sounds good."

We stood there watching as the light moved, thundering hooves accompanying it after a few minutes. A party of four horses rode into Locksley, right into the stables.

"Time to go."

I picked up my bag and followed Guy down the hall and down the stairs. We exited out the back door, crouching below a window; we needed to know who this was. Two guards walked in followed by two women.

Isabella looked around, taking off her riding gloves.

"What a miserable place. We'll have to change a few things; I like my things to be friendlier. Light the fires and prepare a meal."

The other women, a servant, bowed and walked into the kitchen. Isabella ordered the two guards to search upstairs and around the manor.

"If Guy was stupid enough to come here, I'd rather like to know he's bound and or dead."

Guy pulled my arm and we went into the servant's house. It was vacant, and small. Only one tiny bed and an even smaller fireplace. Placing my back on the ground I went over to the bed and sat on it. Very stiff. At this point I decided to be optimistic; at least we had a bed. Guy stood by the window, watching the manor and making sure no guards came out here.

"You can sleep there. We'll move in the morning, I intend to end Isabella's life tomorrow."

"Why are you so keen on ending it? If she's put through a lifetime of suffering, wouldn't that make things better. Although, she's smart… I wouldn't be surprised if she's got something big planned for you."

Our voices never reached higher than a whisper. By the looks of things, no one was coming out here tonight; we were safe. For now.

"I'll worry about that later. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

"So will you! You've got very little energy as it is, and you're no good to anyone sleepy. How can you expect to fight Isabella when you're tired?"

He was about to argue with me, but I wouldn't have it. He took a nap today, but when was the last time he got a full nights rest? I knew he'd been having nightmares and was close to insomnia.

"No, none of that. You sleep for a while and I'll keep watch. It's you who has to fight tomorrow, not me. Plus, I can take care of myself. You need your energy, who knows who you'll have to deal with tomorrow."

I stood up and forcefully pushed him over to the bed. He didn't provide much resistance, given the fact that if he had, I wouldn't have been able to move him. He sat down and looked at me through his eyelashes. I couldn't tell if he was angry or grateful, not that he'd ever tell me.

"Thank you… Dani. I owe you a lot, and I know at times I seem ungrateful, but I am."

I lifted an eyebrow; he must be very sleepy. I waved my hand at him and took a perch next to the window. He took off his boots and stretched out on the bed, rolling onto his side, his face towards the wall.

"Guy… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You know, before I went to my room you said you had to talk to me. What was it?"

He was silent for a little bit before he sighed and answered.

"Right now is not the best time to discuss it… I'd rather wait until later."

"We may not have later… but if that's what you want…"

I saddened a little. Was it something important or not so important? It would eat me alive until I figured out what he was going to talk to me about. I hoped it was nothing bad.

The manor was quiet and dark. Everyone must have gone to bed. Lucky them. I would never admit it to Guy, but I was exhausted. I could feel my eyes start to hurt. I didn't close them, for fear I wouldn't open them and fall straight asleep. I stood watch for much longer than I intended. When I was a teenager, my immune system would get very weak if I did not sleep. I got sick a lot when I babysat the kids across town. I'd lost track of time; it moved so slowly.

I didn't really think about a lot during the night. I just remember staring off into nowhere. At this point, it must have been close to three in the morning; though I'd have no way of knowing. Guy started to toss and turn, sweat beaded his forehead. Sighing I got up and walked over to him. I figured that no one would come visit us this early in the morning. No not visit, arrest or worse, kill us.

Guy cried out and I had to cover his mouth with my hand. His eyes shot open and he grappled me onto the bed, a dagger at my throat. I held my hands by my head, leaving them open. He looked dazed before he recognized me. That must have been a crazy dream.

"What are you doing, Dani?"

He removed the dagger from my throat and sat up against the wall. I awkwardly sat up, leaning on the wall adjacent to his.

"You were making noise, I had to make sure you stayed quiet…"

He frowned and nodded. He sheathed the dagger and lightly banged his head on the wall.

"I don't sleep well. Although, this night was a little better than the others; I'm usually up all night."

"What do you dream about?"

"Marian… and the mistakes I've made in the past. They haunt me, Dani. And I suspect that they will haunt me until I die."

Right… Marian… of course. A pang of both jealousy and incredible sadness wrenched my heart. I understood why he would be restless about Marian. He had killed her after all. And he has done very bad and wrong things in the past.

"This is how I look at it, Guy. Yes, you've done very bad things in the past. But you have the opportunity to do so many more things right. You can amend the wrong you've done and make a better person out of yourself…"

He looked so vulnerable and broken. I'd never seen him so clearly before, and it broke my heart.

"How can someone like me fix everything I've done? How can I condone all of the mistakes I've made?"

"You can try to help people from now on, work to make their lives better and happier. You can redeem yourself Guy, you just have to work at it."

He nodded and looked towards the ceiling. At this point I was past exhaustion. Whatever I had been running on for the past few hours was gone. I scooted down on the bed and rolled up. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat from Guy. At least I wouldn't be cold.

"You can do it Guy, and I promise you, I'll help you. Goodnight."

If I had my eyes open, I would've seen the faint smile cross his lips, but I was way too tired.

**I don't know why... but I felt this chapter wasn't as exciting as my other chapters... but it is an adorable one. I. LOVE. REVIEWS. You guys are so helpful. And thank you to the Anon reader who spotted my mess up. THANK YOU.^_^ **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the late update everyone, I had LOTR Extended Edition marathon with my friend today... ^_^**

Chapter 26

I woke the next morning alone and groggy. My body was sore from the stiff bed. The morning sun had brightened the room considerably. Making seem larger than it really was. Realizing that my head was peeking out of the window I ducked and moved off the bed.

The door was slightly ajar and a few leaves had blown into the small room. My bag was still there and my belt had been laid on the tiny table, my daggers tucked safely inside. I poked my head out of the door and looked around. The village people had gotten a move on their chores already. I looked to the manor, seeing it's empty look. Seemed safe…

Strapping my belt on I grabbed my bag and walked out slowly. No one was watching, so it seemed safe. I hustled on over to the back door of the manor and stood in the kitchens. It was awfully quiet. I winced as my foot triggered a loud creak from the floorboards. Nothing.

"Okay…."

I stepped through to the entryway of the manor and looked around. The whole place looked vacant. I scoured the house, making sure my suspicions were correct. Huffing I set my bag on the table and leaned against it. Where was Guy? And more, where were Isabella and her guards?

A creak of the floorboards scared me and forced me up, ready to fight. My daggers in my hands I faced the source of the sound. Completely surprised at the guest.

Robin Hood stood at the threshold of the room, glancing around. Unsure what to do, I sheathed my blades and crossed my arms. I wouldn't win a fight with him… I would have no chance. And I didn't want to push my luck.

"What are you doing here Robin?"

"Only reliving some memories. What are _you _doing here?"

I was pretty sure I had no choice but to trust him, so I did.

"Guy and I are enemies of Prince John now… we fled here, only to have Isabella come here as well. Guy's missing and Isabella is gone, as you can tell… I was just deciding what to do."

He slowly lifted his head in an 'Ah' moment. Nodding he resumed looking around the room.

"It seems you're in need of some companions. You're welcome to join us, but I doubt you'll be trusted. I've never had any problems with you before, but you did serve Guy… so there is really an incentive there to not trust you. What do you think?"

I contemplated my options. If I didn't join them I'd have to get Guy out of there by myself and then possibly get captured by Prince John. If I joined them, I would have a more likely chance of getting Guy out, but a 100% chance of becoming an enemy and an outlaw. They'd provide me safety… And probably food. My decision seems to have been made.

"I'll go with you, and I won't be hurt if you guys don't trust me. I've done nothing against you or for you. And it would be good of you to remember that I don't trust you either."

He nodded and turned out the door. Grabbing my bag I followed him. We began our long walk out of Locksley before I remembered Jacques… and Monty.

"Wait, I've forgotten something. Something important. I'll be right back."

Groaning he perched against a tree. Running I went into the stables to see Jacques and Monty… the only horses there. Bringing them both out I saddled them up and mounted. Robin was shocked, but didn't say anything. I offered Monty to him and off we went.

His camp wasn't that far from Locksley either. Which was surprising. As we rode up his men walked up to us. And a woman. I'd seen her before, but it'd been a while.

"What's she doin' here, Robin?"

She had a bit of venom in her voice. Oh well, he did say I wouldn't be trusted… I guess a rude greeting shouldn't surprise me either.

"She's with us now. Her and Guy are now enemies of Prince John. Guy's been taken by Isabella, we suspect. And she had no where to go."

"So we're taking in friends of Gibourne now? She could be lying… what if they aren't enemies of John and are here to capture all of us?"

Robin hesitated, seeing his point. I decided to make my point and side known.

"Listen well, I am _no _friend of Prince John. He's malicious and doesn't have my respect or friendship. I would gladly dethrone him if I was guaranteed my life. The only reason I am here is to get Guy out of the clutches of the snake of a woman. You don't have to trust me, because frankly, I don't trust you. I will help you in any way that I can, that is it; after Guy gets out, I'm gone."

The dark skinned man nodded and turned his attention to Robin.

"I say we let her join us, if she does betray us, we'll know better in the future…"

"'Know better in the future'? Are you serious Tuck? We could die, then we'd have no chance of knowing better in the future."

This man had a whitish cap on his head. It looked like a beanie that all the "cool" kids at school wore.

"Much, we'll let her help us and we'll help her. That's all I've got to say on the matter. Now, we need to go to Nottingham for some supplies. We also need to find out what Isabella is up to. Kate, show her to where she'll be sleeping. Now."

The woman named Kate rolled her eyes and huffed. She turned, not giving me enough time to get off Jacques and follow. I slung my bag over my shoulder, holding out Jacques' reigns.

"He's a very good friend of mine, please take care of him."

A large man with a beard grunted and took the reigns. I jogged in the direction Kate went, seeing the elaborate maze of beds they had. Well, not elaborate, but it offered privacy. She stood next to a cot, her arms crossed.

"You'll sleep there, I'm right above you, so if you do _anything _I'll know. Hurry, we've got to get going."

I tossed my bag onto the cot and ran out to where everyone else was standing. They all had these dark, thick cloaks on and their weapons hidden underneath them. I ran to Jacques untying my cloak from his saddle. I slung it over my shoulders, feeling its warmth. It was considerably shorter than the others', but they had long swords that needed to be covered.

We followed Robin on foot all the way to Nottingham. It wasn't the longest walk I'd ever been on, but I had been used to making this journey on horseback. The streets of Nottingham were filled with people, some shouting and crying. I was shorter than everyone else, so it was difficult for me to get a good view of what everyone was seeing.

I found a set of stone and stood upon them, reaching the height of Robin. There, in the center of the square, sat a coffin with the flag of the Templars. Prince john was kneeling against it, mourning. Anyone could tell it was fake, me most of all. I knew what total agony sounded like; I'd lived through it many times. He just sounded like he was a bad actor… putting on a show for all who believed he was a good one. He was glad the King was dead; now the throne was his.

A large man beside the Prince Spoke. Robin had said that he was someone who took care of the Crown. Which sounded like _such _an important job… Not.

"The King is dead… Long Live the King. King John."

My stomach dropped. Great, this buffoon is King? This country was already suffering, and now he would make it permanent. I sighed and turned to follow the others. If the moods were down in the dumps before, they were now in the deepest trench in the world, plus 100 feet. Sadness and uncertainty radiated off everyone. Especially Robin. He didn't believe them… and he wanted to see for himself that the King was actually dead. I nodded in agreement, not that my opinion mattered. Our job was set, we'd wait until the cover of darkness to see for ourselves.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love 'em! Keep them coming! Things are getting exciting too... I've been looking forward to writing theses next few chapters. XD **


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm hoping this is a little longer than the last chapter. ^_^ Quick Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood or any of the characters from it. :)**

Chapter 27

We stealthily walked over to the Abbey where the King was being kept. Only two guards stood at the door, so it was easy enough to silently take them out. Tuck used these poison darts and Robin used an arrow. Robin, Much and Kate snuck inside, leaving Allan, John, Tuck and I to stand guard.

It was awkward. I didn't know what to say to them, and I suspect they didn't know what to say to me. A cool breeze threw my hair all over the place, and into my mouth. I started sputtering to get the hair out of my mouth, making only a little bit of noise. Even so, I got dirty looks from john and Allan. Right, secrecy. Tuck whistled, a warning to us that someone was coming. Robin, Kate and Much were still inside so Allan whistled down to them a couple times. Still nothing. John pulled Allan back into the darkness and I stood beside Tuck.

Prince John and the man who announced the death of King Richard rode up with two guards. Isabella wasn't there…. Did she lose what favor she had in the Prince's eyes? Or was she busy? I thought about running into the castle to find Guy, but I couldn't abandon them right now. They might need my help. So we stood there for quite sometime waiting for Prince John to come out, or for him to call for more guards.

Prince John and the fat man came out of the Abbey, with two guards holding the coffin.

"What are they doing?"

I whispered, barely audible, but Tuck heard me.

"They must be taking it to London… for the funeral."

Once they had disappeared all four of us ran down into the tomb, looking for Robin. Much, and Kate. There was no sign of them. Allan called for them to come out. When nothing happened we all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. The sound of grinding stone made us jump, forming a small circle with us back to back. The stones covering the tomb were moving. I was pretty sure ghosts weren't real, and I knew that zombies didn't exist either… But I was still scared beyond belief. If we needed to run, I would be the last one out because I was facing the far wall. A hand landed on the side of the tomb, coming from the inside. I held my blades up, ready for the worst.

Out popped Kate, followed by Robin. Whoa… they shared a hiding place. They took in our stance and started laughing. I shook my head, casting my eyes upward and sheathed my blades. The tomb behind me had still been working itself open when they hopped out. Robin was still laughing when he walked over to help Much out of the one he was struggling with. Allan and John looked sheepish while Tuck just looked relieved. I smirked and shook my head; they were far funnier that Guy, I'd give them that.

Robin told us of what he heard as we walked out of Nottingham, a sense of urgency filling his words.

They King was alive. What we saw and thought was in the coffin was in fact a wax replica. Prince John intended to burn it outside the walls and we had to hurry to stop him from doing that, since it was our only piece of evidence. Robin was a very clever man; he had Kate get onto Much's shoulders and wear a large, thick cloak on. They intended to be the ghost of the King. Allan, Tuck, John and I were in charge of getting the coffin off of the fire.

The Prince wasn't there when we showed up, leaving two guards watching the event. At least they'd be easy to take on if they saw through our little actors. To my surprise they didn't and fled like little children from a haunted house. I laughed and ran forward with the others.

The coffin was singed black; smoke leaking from the inside. It was very hot, but we were able to get it off the fire. Clumsily of course; it spilled open, exposing the melted wax. It didn't smell good at all, at least in my era they had scented wax. Or maybe they did have scented wax…. But didn't think it necessary to use it.

The face of the wax figure looked very disgusting for sure. There was no way anyone would recognize the fake King. Our evidence was gone. Robin threw his hands in the air in frustration.

There was no way we could get them to believe us. We needed a new plan. And one had just popped into my head.

"Hey, that fat man, you knew him?"

Robin looked at me, not seeing my point but feeling obliged to answer.

"Yes, he was my teacher and faithful servant of the King… until recently I guess."

"Wouldn't he know when the coronation is? And all the details? Couldn't e crash it?"

Everyone was silent, skeptical. They didn't trust me, but I wanted to help. It may get us into the castle enough for me to see Guy.

"How could we crash it? Everyone there would know who we were and we'd be killed on the spot."

Robin sounded very skeptical and didn't want to listen. I'd have to make him I guess.

"You're not getting my point. Like you tricked these guards, you have to trick the Prince. And everyone else. It seems to me you guys have a talent for theatrics… why not do the same but on a more intense level?"

He looked intrigued now. They all did. Apart from Kate.

"How do we know it's not a trap? You could set us up to give to the Prince of Gisbourne."

Smart girl. But she was wrong. I had no desire to trap them, and I couldn't make them see reason… but they needed to do this or John would be crowned King.

"You'll just have to trust me. I can't do anything except give you my word of honor. I swear, I will not trap you or turn you into the Prince's captives. This country will destroy itself if he is crowned King. Help me keep him off the throne and we'll discuss our trust issues later. I know you don't want him there as much as I do. Let's work together, and get this over with."

Everyone was silent, looking at me. Even Kate seemed to be taken aback. They needed help to stop the coronation, and I was the only one who had an idea.

"Alright, what's you plan?"

Robin started walking into Sherwood, the others following. I ran to catch up, walking beside Robin.

"We need to find out when this is… your teacher should know, and if we can get to him, we can find out any other details about the coronation. Hopefully it won't be complicated. What I can tell you now is that it will be heavily guarded. The Prince is paranoid about that. He has guards with him at all times, or someone he trusts with his life. From what has happened recently, I'd say Isabella is not on his 'People I Trust Completely' list. Guy isn't either, so it looks like your old teacher is the only thing you've got to go on."

Robin nodded and thought to himself for a moment.

"Sheridan is an avid drinker, he'd likely be at the pub tomorrow. We can go there and get information while he's drunk."

"Good. We'll need everybody to pull this off…"

Robin stopped, creating a domino affect within his group. He looked around at them with pleading eyes.

"I know none of you are keen on trusting her, but we need to. If there is any chance at saving England, we have to take it. Are you all with me?"

They all nodded, Kate a little later than everyone else.

"Good. Now, what's your name? We've never been properly introduced. As you know, I'm Robin, this is Kate, Much, Tuck, Allan and John."

I already knew who they were, but I nodded eagerly, pretending to memorize their names and faces.

"I'm Dani. Nice to meet you all…. Again."

"That's an odd name, where are you from?"

Tuck asked me with an honest curiosity. I didn't know what to say. Guy knew of my origins. No one else knew, but that was my choice. They knew I wasn't from around here and that was all.

"Uhh… I'm from… the future…"

I finished the sentence off with a question. I winced as I said it, taking in all of their faces. I don't think any of them believed me. And that was fine, but if they tried to kill me, I wouldn't have much of a fighting chance to convince them.

Tuck looked a little confused, but nodded. The others didn't speak, so I just started walking. I didn't want to have to explain to them that I actually was from the future…

"Alright then…. Uhmm, can you tell us what you have planned?"

I looked over to Robin who was walking with Much. Much looked like he wanted to call me out and get answers, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Well, we need to find out which pub he'll be in. And I suspect we'll need a couple willing participants. Say, a barmaid and a waiter?"

I looked at Kate who seemed to hate the idea. Well, I couldn't do it! No doubt someone told him about me, and would figure out I'm not from this country or era. Kate was our only hope. As for the waiter issue, both Much and Allan wanted to be there. It was painfully obvious they both had a little crush on Kate, but only one was needed. Robin appointed Allan as the waiter.

"Great. Now, we need Allan to get him into a secluded area with Robin, I'm sure that will be easy enough for you. Once you get your answers, Kate will distract him while you get out of there. Robin… what kind of information are you looking for?"

"Anything I can get. Say… what if we took the crown instead? There'd be no coronation and we'd have the crown! Sheridan would know where the crown was too!"

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. I smiled and nodded, it was a good idea.

"Alright, it seems we have our plan. Let's get ready. We need to get an outfit for Kate too. Dani, you'll help her. Go to Locksley. Meet us back at the camp."

We both internally groaned, but didn't argue with him. The men started off towards the camp, and Kate and I walked to Locksley.

**There you are. Dani's such a genius... XD As always, I love reviews! ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry about the late update everyone! Life's just been crazy these last few days. Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 28

"How's this one?"

I was looking for the most skanky dress I could find. Which really wasn't that easy. In my time… well, 'skanky' usually implied a skirt that went far above the mid-thigh and a shirt that showed too much on the top. Here, on the other hand, skanky wasn't easy to find. My opinion was very different from theirs. Kate just scoffed and resumed looking.

It was easily the most awkward shopping trip I'd ever been on. Barely a paragraph had been spoken between the two of us. She watched me and let me find her a dress. Hmm, great idea Kate! Let the person who knows nothing about scandalous medieval attire pick your outfit. I groaned and sat on a stool. The lady running the booth just watched us, seeing if there was anything we liked.

"You're not really helping, Kate."

"It's not my plan, so you should know what I need to wear. Go on, look."

"No. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not going to pick your dress for you like a mother would for a child. I'm not your mom. And it's not me you'll be letting down if you don't get the dress."

I had her figured out, and my last comment hit a nerve, just as I intended it to. She opened her mouth, but no noise came out. I raised an eyebrow and looked triumphantly over at her. She really didn't trust me, and seemed a little almost… jealous. Maybe it was because Robin actually listened to my plan, who knows?

She walked over to the woman and started talking to her. I zoned out thinking about Guy. Where could he be? Was he in danger? Or… dead? I died a little inside at the thought. My only friend and he's no longer with me. I didn't let those thoughts get me down; I didn't know for sure if he was dead, and until I saw him, I wouldn't believe it.

Kate walked back over with the dress in her arms. Finally. I stood up and we began our walk to the camp. I took a last glance at Locksley manor, seeing Isabella and a servant walk out. I stopped in my tracks and watched. Realizing that I was standing in the open I crouched behind a cart.

"What are you doing? If she see us we're both dead!"

Kate was crouched next to me, watching Isabella leave. I turned to look at her. She had both a stern and concerned look on her face. Nodding I followed her into Sherwood.

"What makes you so loyal to Guy of Gisbourne?"

She didn't sound skeptical or angry. In fact, she sounded honestly curious. I decided to answer as honestly as she asked the question.

"He saved me. Multiple times. I've seen the good in him; he's very capable of it, although he seeks power by any means necessary. I've had to scold him many times, and he's listened to me. He's my only friend here, and he's protected me when I couldn't protect myself."

I thought back to the attack in the Holy Land and the months of Torture in Nottingham. He wasn't there. I'd forgiven him, but I felt afraid when I didn't know where he was…

"He killed my brother… I could never forgive him. Did you know that?"

I did not know that…. He had been injured when I awoke after his return. Maybe it was then that he did her brother in…

"I did not… He was gone for quite some time, and when he came back he found out that Vaisy had tortured me the entire time he was gone. I awoke to see him injured. He never explained what happened… I am sorry for your loss though…I lost my parents when I was eight, so my aunt took me in, only to die about ten years later. So, I know what you've been through."

She just nodded, taking in my words. We were close to the camp now. From the time that we parted, we had not gotten along very well. And now, we saw each other a little differently; perhaps we could get along better now.

"Kate! Did you get all that you needed?"

"Of course Much. We are we headed Robin?"

"Nottingham. He'll be in one of the pubs there. I've got John looking out for him. Then Tuck, Dani, and I will sneak into the castle and get the crown. After we've figured out where it is, of course. Everything ready?"

Everyone nodded. We all took off in the same direction. When Nottingham was in our sights, we all split up. Much, Allan and Kate went off to get ready. John met the rest of us and pointed us in Sheridan's direction.

It was a small pub just outside the castle walls. Which would mean that we'd have to sneak in. By the looks of things, the coronation was tonight. People were buzzing and working quickly to get things done. Time was of the essence now. Robin went inside, leaving Tuck, John, and I outside to stand guard. We bowed our heads as Kate, Much, and Allan walked by; Much taking his stance on the other side of the door by Tuck.

We kept our eyes to the ground and our ears open. If anything happened inside we'd have to be able to get in there fast. A lot of time passed before Robin emerged.

"He's occupied. I've got his keys. And the location of the crown. Let's go. We've only got a little bit of time. The Prince will be crowned King early in the evening. That gives us about an hour. And I am expecting trouble… If we can get in and out of there without any issues, we'll be golden. And then phase two will set in."

Tuck and I started after Robin before an obstacle presented itself. Sneaking into the castle. It would be heavily guarded. We called John over and had him bring a cart fill of roses. Lifting the blanket under them we hid, waiting for our chance to sneak out.

Peeking out we waited for the coast to be clear, and then sprung from the cart. Guards were everywhere. According to Robin, we'd have to get to the dungeons. The crown was hidden down there.

We had a couple close calls with the guards, but we eventually made it down into the dungeons. A man sat at the table with a ton of food. He was easily taken care of. The prisoners there did not look familiar to me, but I'm sure Robin recognized them…

At the far end of the room a large cell was vacant of any living thing. Instead a casket sat in the middle of the room. Ropes were strung all over the place, looking like a laser trap on cheesy movies.

Robin lightly tapped one, with a large leg of chicken… or turkey? A tiny arrow imbedded itself into the leg. So it was a trap. And if the ropes got any slack, we'd be dead. Robin started to take off his bow and any extra things that may get caught on the ropes.

I stopped him and handed him my belt and cloak. I was far more graceful than he, and I could get there without too much worry. He started shaking his head.

"No, I'll do it. You stay with Tuck."

"No! I'd be able to get over there easier than you. Plus, I'm much smaller than you, and more graceful. Now, hold this. And _don't _lose it."

Before he could continue arguing with me I grabbed the keys from him and slowly made my way into the room. Rolling on the ground and slowly crawling over and under the ropes I made my way to the casket. Once I was safe, I turned and looked at them triumphantly. Tuck smiled and nodded while Robin just watched.

The casket was big enough to fit a body… I inserted the key into the only place available and turned. A little piece of wood popped out. Lifting it I saw the crown. It was gold and very large. Meant to fit someone with a large head. At least John wouldn't have to worry about it being too big. Though he may have to worry about it being too small. I held it carefully, closing the casket door. Grabbing the key I slowly made my way out of the elaborate trap.

Meeting up with Robin and Tuck I laughed and handed it to Robin.

"Got it. And nothing was set off."

"Good job, now let's go."

He turned and started walking towards the exit when we heard voices. They were coming in our direction. Robin ran over to the cell door and opened it. Tuck and I went inside and stood behind the occupants. Robin closed the door just in time. The Prince walked into the room with Isabella and Sheridan behind him. Sheridan knew what was going on now and had told the Prince about the theft of the crown. The Prince was more than a little put out. I smiled and listened more. Isabella was, as usual, trying to win over the Prince… that would make her more desperate now that she's not trusted…

We peeked through the bars making sure they were gone. Opening the door Robin handed the keys to the prisoners. We left in a hurry, eager to get back to the camp with our prize.

**Alrighty, there's chapter 28! So exciting! XD Leave some reviews! I love them!**


	29. Chapter 29

**^_^ It's here!**

Chapter 29

Robin ran ahead of us, but not that far ahead. On our expedition out of the castle we had been seen by Sheridan and pursued. By the time we got out of the castle he had gotten dogs to track us. The crown was stuffed into a small sack. I'm assuming it was easier to carry that way.

When we got back to the camp everyone was there. None of them looked happy, but the good news was we had the crown. Barely before we could catch our breath Robin told us he was going to London. The crown needed to get there and be handed to the Bishop. Offers to go with him surfaced, but he shot them all down; he wanted to go alone. He started out for a small outpost that had horses. It was too late to tell him that we had two here… and they were well rested too. Guess that's not my fault. It surprised me at how no one else remembered either. They must not have horses here very often.

Settling on distracting the dogs and their masters from Robin, we all split up with similar bags full of various forms of pain for anyone who opened them. We surrounded the hunting party and began shouting out to them. Robin should be at a safe distance by now.

Kate was being held hostage, a knife ready to end her life. Much got to them first, with me fifty feet or so behind. Kate kept telling Much to leave, but he did not. He handed his bag to the guards who opened it. Leaning against a tree I watched as Kate forced her way out of Sheridan's grip and ran away with Much.

They ran up to me, running in the direction that Robin went in. He said he'd be taking a horse from a nearby stable. As we got farther away from the guards the more we came to realize they had stopped pursuing us. Tuck, Allan, and John met us at the camp.

"What should we do now?"

Allan had his hands on his knees and was breathing hard. He didn't even have trouble with the guards either. I smirked and looked around, making sure we weren't followed.

"Well, I suppose we go and make sure Robin got to the stables alright. What do you say, Dani?"

My head turned in their direction faster than I thought possible. They were asking _me _for my opinion? Oh boy…

"I say we do that. Make sure he's alright and everything."

They all nodded and started off into the forest. My distance running was getting very good. I didn't want to know how far I had run in the last few months. I'm sure it's more than I could fathom.

We arrived at the stables, having John go check for any missing horses. According to him and the stable owner, none were unaccounted for. Which meant that Robin didn't make it…

Kate was close to shouting at Much for not running away and then Allan and Much got into it about how they care about her. I groaned and crossed my arms. It was awkward hearing them talk about how much they cared. And frankly, no one else cared about their quarrel.

"You two argue like a married couple. Stop. It's completely pointless. If she were interested she would have made it known. Now, we need to figure out what to do. We can assume that Sheridan has the crown now… and we need to get it back. Let's go back and plan. Then we can worry about Robin."

Much and Allan were red faced and staring at the ground. I didn't even bother keeping it a sweet reality check. I had to be blunt. And I was. Kate looked slightly relieved and followed John and Tuck. Shaking my head I turned and followed the others.

I could hear Much and Allan arguing back and forth. Even though they were quiet about it, I could hear them very well. They argued about who cared most and whether or not Kate cared about either of them. I really wanted to get it into their thick heads. She. Did. Not. Care. Not how they wanted at least. Everyone here was a brother to her… except one. I was pretty sure she had a little crush on Robin… but with no solid evidence I couldn't say.

Tuck started planning in the dirt with twigs and a stick to show us where to go. We were to storm the castle during the ceremony. Which would be difficult enough since the castle was heavily guarded. Much was kind enough to remind us that we couldn't do this without Robin; we needed six people evidently.

"How about six?"

Robin walked up behind us smiling. Kate literally ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled to myself; I had been right. The look on Much's face told me enough too. He was now taking what I said earlier seriously. Ugh, this was like High School all over again. Drama.

Robin had a brilliant plan. He intended to use the new shields that the guards got to blind everyone during the coronation. The shields were very shiny and would do their job easily. We grabbed our weapons and headed off to the castle. If I was lucky, I'd be able to see if Guy was being held prisoner… or worse. I tried not to think about that though. I could feel the sting of tears every time I did. I was really worried, but these people needed my help first.

Unfortunately our theatrics didn't last long. Outside the clouds covered the sun, preventing us from using it's light to reflect. Our simple but clever cover was blown, proving to be futile at this point. I had my daggers drawn and ready to use. None of the guards attacked. I stood, ready for everything to go downhill. Not that it hasn't already.

Prince John was whining about something unimportant when a familiar voice rang through the abbey. My breath hitched and my stance faltered a little. Guy stepped out from behind the crowd holding up the crown in one hand, and aiming a cross bow at Prince John in the other.

"Guy!"

I shouted for him, bringing his attention to me momentarily. He was alive… and unharmed. I both wanted to hug him and slap him. Where had he been for the past to days!? I knew what he was thinking… everyone did. He planned to kill Prince John. But… what would he gain by it? I wanted to ask him that, tell him to put down the bow, but nothing came out. He looked relieved, concerned and angered after taking in my new party.

I began to shake my head before he turned his focus back on the Prince. Isabella stood in front of the Prince, blocking him from Guy's shot. Guy wouldn't have time to reload his bow and shoot them both. Which I know he'd love to do. Robin aimed at Guy and Guy aimed at those unarmed. The Prince started crawling away, not catching Guy's notice yet.

He looked at me again, questions filling his gaze. I shook my head at him. If he did this he could never be what he has tried for. He'll never again have power. He may die. Giving up on trying to persuade him I stepped up to Robin.

"Robin… Robin don't shoot Guy. Please… don't. Please."

Before I could register anything Guy released the arrow aimed at Prince John. It missed him but hit Isabella in the arm. Robin released his arrow, imbedding itself in Guy's shoulder.

"No! Robin!"

I started to run over to Guy, only to be held back by John. I struggled to get away. He had my arms behind me, rendering my daggers useless. Guy scooted over to a wall and rested there, the arrow still sticking out of his shoulder. Guy looked at me almost surprised. John's grip would bruise me at this rate, but I still struggled.

The Bishop warned us about the bloodshed.

"Don't go to him! We need you now!"

John loosened his grip, watching me closely. I hung my head, sheathing my daggers. The others had thrown away their weapons, bringing their fists up, ready for a fist-fight. We were all outnumbered. Up to three guards per outlaw. They were clumsy though, and easy to over throw.

We had a break in the fight. Kate shouted with joy as she held up the crown. Everyone ran out the door after that, me coming in behind them all. I looked at Guy who was confused and slightly worried. I mouthed sorry to him before I fled. I wouldn't be able to help him today; he was wounded and I couldn't carry him if I ended up having to. I'd have to come back for him.

It wasn't that hard to catch up with the group of outlaws. They had been running, but not very fast. I caught them in the middle of plan making. Robin decided that the crown needed to be put into safe hands. And who better to hold the crown of England than the Bishop himself. The outlaws had often stopped carriages on the road through Sherwood.

We looked very serious as the Bishop exited the carriage. I'm sure many thoughts that would condemn us went through his head at an extremely high rate. As he approached we all kneeled before him, Kate holding the crown up for him to take. He was truly grateful for our kindness. As he turned back to the carriage we all fled the scene. Never to see him again.

We made it back to the camp in high spirits. Well, most of us. I sat on my cot remembering everything that happened today. What I knew so far was that Guy was alive. Secondly, he'd be at Nottingham. And thirdly, he'd be a prisoner. I needed to get him out. He probably would never trust me again, but I was willing to risk my life to get him out of there. Maybe he'd find something worth fighting for once he was liberated.

I began to plot his escape. I'd get him out of there. Even if I had to kill Isabella myself.

**Bum Bum Buuuuuum. She's a smart girl... she can do it! Let me know what you guys think! XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is! ^_^**

Chapter 30

It was a chilly morning. The birds tweeted and flew very close to the ground. Sometimes I could hear the flap of wings as they passed over my head. I was stiff. These cots weren't the best… not even close. I'd had to stick my extra clothes under the blankets to make it lumpier. Which didn't help at all. A morning frost coated the entire camp. Sitting up and stretching I felt the knots in my back. I wondered if Kate was good at massages… or if she even knew what they were.

Glancing around the camp most of the beds were filled. Two were empty, and from the looks of them, they belonged to Tuck and Robin. I smelt a fire going and heard the cracks from it.

Pulling my boots and cloak on I quietly walked over to the two men. They were talking about Isabella and her new rank as Sherriff; she'd cause us more harm than good. I sat on a log and held my hands out to the fire. I could feel the warmth on my seat; it had heated up the log from quite a ways away.

"Good morning Dani. Would you like some soup?"

Tuck held the cauldron and a spoon. I smiled and nodded, looking around for a bowl.

"Here, use mine."

Robin held his out to me. After I thanked him I slowly sipped at the soup. It was very hot, but very good. It was better than the soup offered at the castle.

"Did you make this Tuck?"

"Yes. It's a secret recipe. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's got very savory seasonings in it."

He smiled and began a story about how he got it. I had something to tell them both, but I didn't want to interrupt. His story didn't take long, and the others were still asleep. I needed to let as few people know as possible. Robin was the leader, so it made sense to tell him. And Tuck was a trustworthy man, no, friend; he could know.

"Robin, Tuck… I'm leaving…"

They both looked surprised and waited for an explanation.

"I need to get Guy out of there. After shooting Isabella she'll want to kill him. I can't let her do that. So, I'm going to go and free him. I know what you guys think of him, so I won't bother asking for help. I'll pack my things and be gone by tonight."

Robin and Tuck looked at each other for a bit before turning to me.

"We'll help you. I'm sure that there will be others that will need to be freed. However, I think that I can make a deal with Isabella. Bring her over to our side again. She's got power and control. If we can get her on our side, we can win against Prince John."

My blood boiled and I became very frustrated. How long will it take for people to get that she's just in it for the power? She backstabbed Guy multiple times and she'd do that to Robin too.

"Robin, you must understand something. Isabella will turn you over to the Prince the first chance she gets. You're her ticket to ultimate favoritism. She'll do whatever it takes to fall back into the good graces of Prince John. Don't do it. It won't work."

I could tell he was going to ignore my warning from the start, but I felt I should be heard. The very second she sees an opportunity to please the Prince; she will take it. And he'll know that I was right.

"Dani's right, Robin. She isn't trustworthy anymore. We can't risk it. I agree on helping Dani, but not striking a deal with her. She'd turn on us fast."

I looked from Robin to Tuck and back. He'd need to answer to us now and give us his answer.

"I went to her last night, asking her to join us… With the right reasons, she could join us."

I shook my head, knowing that this was a failure to begin with.

"Robin, what about Guy? They have a sibling rivalry, if she does join you, he may go to John and say that she's compromised. We need to get him out of there. She won't want him free if you do convince her… Please, let's get him out of there."

"We'll figure that out. Right now, I need to make sure that Isabella sees our side of the coin. "

I gave up. He wouldn't get it. Guy is in danger wherever he is. I needed to get him out of there. Sooner rather than later too. I didn't know if he would die today or tomorrow… but I didn't want to find out the hard way either.

Kate and Much walked over to the fire. Indicating that our conversation was over. I wonder how jealous Kate would get if she knew Robin was going to Isabella to make a deal… I wouldn't tell her, but I'm sure that my fellow outlaws would have something to say against it. I laughed to myself, 'My Fellow Outlaws'. It fit; I was an outlaw now, and they were my fellows… I stood up, leaving my bowl on the log. I wanted to visit Jacques; he was probably freezing.

I said good morning to Kate and Much, noting how far away Kate stood from Much… and how Much kept walking at an angle. How annoying. He should just get over it by now. He knew I was right, but was clearly in denial.

Jacques poked his head above the fence and whinnied. I picked up a carrot from the supply corner and gave it to him. Monty looked expectant as I held out an apple to him. I scratched their noses, noticing the light dew on their backs. I wished that they had a cover or something to keep them just a little warmer and a lot drier. John walked up to me with his 'silent guardian' persona. I did owe him for holding me back during the Coronation. If I had gone to him I would probably not be here.

"I want to thank you John. For what you did in the abbey. I probably would be wherever Guy is right now… which could be… well, you know… so thank you."

"You're welcome…."

Not much for words I could see. Actually, I've known that. This is probably the second or third time he's spoken directly to me. I was okay with that though… I preferred to think he enjoyed my company rather than making sure I didn't do something stupid or reckless. Allan came up beside us, looking at Monty.

"Robin's called for a meeting. It's getting late in the morning and we need to get a move on. We've got to get some supplies from Locksley too."

John walked off behind Allan. I waited for a little bit until the call of my name brought me over.

They all looked bored and restless.

"Alright, we've got to get a few things from Locksley today, and I'd like a couple of you to come to Nottingham with me. I've got to see what Isabella's planning. John, Allan, and Much will go to Locksley. You all know what we need. Dani, Tuck, Kate and I will go to Nottingham. We've all got some things to do there."

Kate and I looked at each other with confused expressions. As far as I knew, none of us had anything we needed to do in Nottingham… apart from Robin, who wanted to talk to Isabella… But I thought he wanted to wait until tonight…

Much and Allan groaned and turned to follow John. Poor boys…. They wanted to be with Kate. That's cute… bleh. We all walked to Nottingham, not saying much to each other. Tuck told me stories about the Holy Land. They were epic and sad… but so interesting. He'd be a great storyteller and writer during my era. Kate and Robin walked ahead of us, quietly talking to each other.

I pitied Kate. There was a love triangle… or square among the Outlaws. Much and Allan like Kate… Kate liked Robin… Robin loves Marian. Even though she's gone, he still addresses her as his wife. Kate doesn't know much about her. I don't think she does. Robin would not fall for Kate. Maybe given time… but not now. He had a mission, and would see it through. Even if it meant his death.

Nottingham was buzzing as usual. My hood was pulled up and my arms tucked inside my cloak; fingers close to my daggers. Robin stopped, allowing Tuck and I to catch up to him.

"Alright, now, Dani and I are going to the castle, we've got some business to do. Tuck, you and Kate look around and listen for anything that seems important. We'll meet back at the gates in an hour."

Kate looked like she wanted to protest, but was pulled away by Tuck before she could say anything. Robin and I slipped away into the crowd, making our way up to the central square. There were people everywhere. A young woman stood before Isabella. Who sat on a chair with guards all around her. It was a very informal hearing.

The woman had rejected many suitors. Calling them names and accusing them of various offences. I scoffed as I took in Isabella's face. She intended to win over the people, and this seemed like an odd way to do it. She announced that the girl was free, and offered her a chance to serve. The girl took it, standing by Isabella's side.

Isabella made a speech that made me want to scream and rip out her hair. The clicking of horseshoes in the stones broke my angry moment. The riders dismounted and walked to the middle of the audience. I could not see their faces, but they were all men.

One of them shouted out to Isabella, making her face change from triumphant to horrified. The man walked up to the steps, causing Isabella to run inside. I could tell Robin wanted to go and stop him. I roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The guards would be confused and wouldn't know whose order to follow. This new man may take over the role of Sherriff, but Isabella would be ordering them to arrest him, yadda yadda. We needed to get out of Nottingham. Our hour was almost up too. I yanked him out of the square, breaking into a run.

Tuck and Kate were at the entrance, waiting. When they saw us running they started to run too. We caught them just outside of the gates and stopped them. Waiting for our breath to catch we listened for anything that may harm us. Nothing came. We walked into Sherwood, Robin telling Kate and Tuck everything that happened. This new stranger may be dangerous. We'd have to watch out for him.

When Robin asked what news Kate and Tuck had heard, Tuck looked back at me and then pulled Robin ahead a little. My stomach dropped and I strained to hear. Kate walked beside me, talking loudly about a dress she saw. I could not hear what Tuck and Robin were talking about, and I was very concerned. Robin looked back at me with a look full of pity. I could feel tears in my eyes as I assumed what they were talking about. Was he dead? Was I too late?

I walked with them, not saying a word, silently mourning. Even though I could be wrong, I didn't think I was. He was dead… and I didn't do anything to help him. Tears streaked my face, and when we arrived at the camp I just went to lay on my cot; my back facing the rest of the world.

**:,( So sadddddd. I've loved your reviews guys! Keep it up! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**WHOO HOO! XDXD**

Chapter 31

Another stiff morning. It was late too. The sun's ray heated my face and the forest around me. My arms rested above my head in an uncomfortable position. Feeling my shoulders started to move I expected my arms to follow. They didn't.

Yanking my arms down I felt resistance at my wrist. What? I'm tied to the cot… I lifted my head up to look around, searching for any form of life.

"Hey! Robin! Tuck! John! Kate! Anyone?!"

I pulled harder on the ropes, feeling them rub against my skin. They were tied tight. Not tight enough to make me lose circulation, but tight enough to keep me from escaping. My legs were free and I started kicking, which didn't do much for me either. My legs were too short to reach the posts at the end of the bed. Leaves shuffling to my left alerted me to a visitor.

Allan walked up casually, looked a bit ashamed. Robin stepped out from behind him holding his bow.

"Sorry Dani, but it's for your own good…"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?!"

The rest of them stepped into the small proximity and watched, all of them looking sheepish.

"We're going to Nottingham and you're going to stay here. Allan will stay as well, to watch you. If you make a break for it he has our permission to stop you by whatever means necessary."

"You didn't answer my question Robin… why am I tied up and what's going on?"

"Gisbourne's going to be executed today, along with a servant girl. We're going to go save them. And we don't need you getting in the way or compromising it. This is for your safety Dani. We'll be back soon, just stay here and remain calm; that's all you can do…"

I glared daggers at him. He was going to "save" Guy and not let me help. I felt relieved and infuriated at the same time. Guy was still alive… but that didn't explain what happened yesterday when Tuck and Robin looked so sad and pitiful. Maybe they knew he was going to die today and didn't know whether or not they would stop the execution…

Each of them turned to the general direction of Nottingham. The started jogging just before they left my line of sight. Allan stayed, picking at a piece of meat with his knife. I was so mad. That was not fair at all. How would I compromise this? I wouldn't! There's no way I'd risk Guy's life and the lives of the outlaws. Yet they tied me down anyway.

"You know, this is for your own good. Robin and the others just want you to be safe. Once they get back you are allowed to go…"

"They left you behind too, Allan."

"Yes, but I'm not too worried about failing. You on the other hand would risk everything to free him. Robin won't risk it. If they fail, then they fail. I think that Robin and Tuck, and everyone really, care about you. I do too. You're our friend and we don't want you to be hurt. Just don't throw a big fit and wait patiently. Okay? Do you want some food?"

"No. Thank you."

I didn't say it kindly, but I didn't say it rudely. I just closed my eyes, never letting up on the tension. I kept pulling on the ropes, hoping they'd be released somehow.

I didn't know how long I was tied on the bed, but the sun had gone from a ten o'clock angle to a two o'clock angle. My wrists were hurting and I could feel the trembles of exhaustion, but I still didn't let up. I heard Allan start to talk and opened my eyes. I looked into his general direction, only to see that the fire was blocked out by some of the cots.

Leaves shuffled and Robin came into my sight.

"Well? What happened? Where's Guy?"

He took out his knife and cut the ropes. My arms hurt as I moved them down. I rubbed at my wrists, only to regret it; they were dry and cut up a little. I sat up, looking meaningfully at Robin.

"We got Gisbourne and the servant girl out. A fight ensued and I was unable to get to him. I saw him carrying the servant girl out of Nottingham before I lost track. I'm sorry about tying you down, but I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do something imbecilic. You're free to go now. Gisbourne should be somewhere in this forest. Good luck."

"Thanks… see you around."

I was still made, but they had helped me a lot the past few days. I was practically jumping for joy when I packed my bags. I'd be able to see him again and make sure he was all right. I walked over to Jacques, preparing him to leave. Hopefully I wouldn't see any guards.

My motions slowed as I registered something that Robin said… Guy was carrying a servant girl…. Maybe she just needed a healer or something. I shook my head and brought Monty out with Jacques. I mounted Jacques and guided him to the fire where everyone was sitting.

They all stood and looked at me. I knew this was a sudden departure, but I needed to find Guy. They were my friends now, and if I needed anything, I would go to them in a heartbeat.

"Goodbye, and thank you. I'll try to find Guy… and maybe I can convince him to join you…"

They all looked horrified and disgusted at the idea of Guy joining them. They all hated him, and with just reason, I was sure. Especially Kate…

"See you around, Dani."

I inclined my head and then turned Jacques around. We galloped away from the outlaw's camp, Monty in tow. I had second thoughts about taking Monty with me, but quickly got over it; they'd made it without horses before.

Night had fallen and the dark had taken over Sherwood. The moon's rays fell through the trees, offering light here and there. I'd been searching for Guy all afternoon and evening. I could feel my eyes start to droop, but I forced them to remain open. Jacques and Monty were trudging along slowly, exhaustion getting the best of them. I decided to get off and find a place to sleep.

A small lake appeared out of nowhere, providing us with water. I left the horses to go look around when a tiny light in the distance caught me eye. I unsheathed one of my blades and walked forward. It was about five minutes later that I could finally make out a hut. It had what sounded like hollow bones everywhere, blowing in the wind, hitting each other. It smelt strongly of burning herbs. My eyes were watering, but I approached the hut nonetheless.

A short old woman stepped out of the hut. She had long white hair braided into intricate knots. She was shorter than me, but also much skinnier. She had tattered clothes and a shawl that looked completely useless. She stood with her hands resting politely in front of her.

"You're late…"

She had a soft yet firm voice. It reminded me of my Gran when I was little and she was still alive. I held my dagger firmly in my hands, but made it known I didn't mean her any harm.

"Come on, let's get you inside. No, no, don't worry about the horses; they'll be fine."

I took a deep breath and felt my eyes widen. She knew I was going to as that… She's must be a fortuneteller. Id never liked the name 'fortuneteller'. I thought it was not justified for what they actually did. They were psychics, I believed. And I did. I believed that there were people on this planet who had gifts that no one could explain.

I stepped through the animal skin door and immediately warmed up. It was very warm in there. Beads hung all over the place and little trinkets sat on makeshift shelves. A tiny fireplace rested in the middle of the hut. Above it was a kettle, which held a savory looking soup. It smelt wonderful too. Four tiny stools surrounded the fire, the woman sitting in one of them. She extended her hand out to the chair beside her. On it was a bowl of the soup. I hesitated.

"If you were to die here girl, you already would have, now sit and eat before it gets cold!"

She kindly clued me in; I was safe here. I tucked my dagger away and picked up the bowl. It was very hot; I set it down immediately, pulling my sleeves down to protect my bare hands from any more burns. I took a cautious sip of the soup, immediately falling in love with it. My tongue was burned, but it was so worth it.

"Dani, do you know why you are here?"

Halfway through my second bowl I paused to look up at her. Swallowing the spoonful I had I set the bowl down beside me. She already knew that I didn't. But I thought I'd humor her.

"No… I don't. And you do."

"Yes, I do. I also have a warning for you, but that must wait for a while."

I was about to protest when all of a sudden she stood and grabbed something off of the shelves. Holding it close to her she sat back down. I tried to see what she had, but I couldn't. It was small enough to be easily hidden in her hands.

"This is a very important stone. It shows me who you are, and more importantly, what you're doing here. You cannot see what I see, but you must trust me that what I tell you is true to what I see. Do you understand?"

Sitting tall I nodded. I was getting nervous and started playing with my fingernails. She whispered a language I could not understand and blew on the stone. She squinted and looked at it. She sat quietly staring at it for a few minutes. Things got both awkward and scary at the same time. I was afraid to know what she saw, and felt awkward by the ongoing silence. She took a deep breath and blinked; her reverie over.

"How very interesting, Dani. It seems that you are here for more than one reason. And it will be you who alters the future. I'm very impressed. Now, you want to know what you're doing here, correct?"

I nodded, listening eagerly.

"You lost your family and some of your memories. You were sent back in time because you didn't belong in that era. According to this stone it says that you were supposed to be born here, in this time. You lost recent memories because they were irrelevant in your character building. Up until the day you turned eighteen you were gaining new characteristics and traits that were needed for your travel back in time. You've changed people here. As for your purpose… well, I can't say for sure. I've never seen a future so jumbled. I saw many locations and many adventures that await you. And a death… a very sad death."

**:O Dundundunnnnn. How scary... XD Lovin' the reviews! You give me lots of feels! ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded! I was really ****_really _****sick last week. I could do nothing at all, I missed school all week and went through a dozen boxes of Kleenex. I'm sorry to everyone! I don't own Robin Hood, just my characters and another thing. Which consists of a missing servant girl, our wonderful main character, two horses and the storyline. :)**

Chapter 32

"Death? Who's? Who dies?!"

My mind was racing. Would I die… or Guy… or Robin or…. Who? Who dies? The woman just looked at me with sad eyes.

"I can't say, for the future may be altered, all I can tell you is, it is for the best that this person passes. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say on the matter."

I stood up and stormed out. What kind of fortuneteller won't tell you about the future? Obviously it has something to do with me or she wouldn't have said something. I didn't even bother looking behind me. Maybe she was a fake; I had the right to know about my future! I walked to Jacques and Monty grabbing their reins and pulling them in the opposite direction of the hut.

Robin, Kate, Much, John, Allan… Guy. They were all close to me and I would be greatly saddened if any of them died. Especially Guy. I tried not to think about the future… it was putting me into a bad mood; not that I wasn't already in one.

I walked around the lake, searching for Guy. It was very early in the morning now and I was starting to get very tired. We stopped searching around the lake and went out to a small hill. I sighed in frustration and sat down. The ground was cold and soft. Odd composition. Looking down and around I saw that large piles of leaves surrounded me. Odd. I jumped up; worried they were traps for animals. I got out my dagger and began digging around in the pile. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing?"

An old voice called out to me. I shrieked and jumped back, daggers at the ready. It was a cloaked man; obviously very old too. He sounded weak.

"Uhh, Checking for… traps…. What are you doing?"

He stood there, not saying a word. I could not see his face, only his silhouette. He looked big with the cloak, and I was sure that if he was feigning being weak, I'd be in real trouble.

"I'm gathering leaves into piles."

I just stared. What could possibly make him want to do that? It's the middle of the night and very dark. Is he going to burn them?

"What? Why?"

"I suppose that I am bored. Would you like something to eat?"

I was hungry. It'd been a while since I had that soup, which was not very filling. It was mostly water and spices with a little bit of chicken. Delicious, but not filling. No wonder that lady was so small.

"Yes, please. I've been searching for a friend of mine for quite sometime…"

He turned, beckoning me to follow. I did, cautiously. He could be a slave trader. It was common, but they'd probably find no use for me; I wouldn't let them. I picked up Jacques and Monty's reigns, pulling them along. I still had my dagger in my hand, just in case. We walked for a few minutes before coming to a small valley between two hills. A fire was going, big and bright, lighting up the area. There was no tent or hut set up, only a couple blankets and a rolled up cloak. He was a traveler; that was for sure.

"Here, sit down and I'll get you some rabbit. It's a couple hours old, but once heated it should be fine."

I sat down close to the fire and brought Jacques and Monty down behind me. Leaning against them I warmed my hands. It was freezing and I had not brought enough layers. The feeling in my toes had gone long ago. The man came back and put the rabbit on a stick over the fire.

"Who are you? Why are you out here all alone?"

He sat down to my right a ways back, keeping a large gap between us. He wrapped the blanket around him even more and did a quick bodily shiver. I caught a glimpse of his hand and shook my head, trying to clear it. I could not tell whether what I had seen was real, but it looked like he had been burned recently. Only, it wasn't a pink color; it was a flesh color. In this day and age, lepers were very common. I decided to let it go; I didn't want to offend him by asking and staring. It was a trick of the light. There, that's good enough.

"I am an old man looking for my son. I have hidden from him and I wish to reveal the truth to him before I pass on."

"Who's your son? Does he live around here?"

He paused, but only momentarily.

"His name is Robin and he was the Lord of Locksley Manor, until about a year or two ago, or so I've heard."

"Wait…. Robin? Robin _Hood?_"

He nodded his head, but I only saw the movement of the hood.

"Yes, I have to tell him something important, and I feel now is the time. Better to ask forgiveness than permission. Do you know him?"

I hesitated telling him. Knew nothing of this man, and if he was a spy or something, I'd be dead… But if he claims to be Robin's father, then I guess he deserves some answer. I would tell him as little as possible, not revealing that I was part of his group, just in case.

"I've only heard of him. He comes to Locksley often to give food and water to the people there. He has done good for the people around here, I can guarantee you that."

He nodded again, remaining silent. I felt compelled to tell him more, but I did not. If he was Robin's father then he should know about Marian and about Robin's successes. I also knew that it was not my place to tell him. Why hadn't Robin ever mentioned him before? Maybe there was bad blood there…

"Miss, why are you out here? You said that you were looking for someone… who"

"I'm looking for my friend, Guy of Gisbourne…"

I said that before I could even think about it. And I regretted it. Bad news for me…. The rabbit was done and the man handed it to me. I took little bites, burning my tongue a bit in the process. It hurt, but I was too hungry to care. It didn't taste bad; it had little flavorings here and there. Must be some herbs or something.

"Guy of Gisbourne… he's here in England? And his sister?"

I stopped eating and looked at him. He must know Guy too. And Isabella. I slowly nodded; everyone knew that Guy and Isabella were related, so I wasn't surprised that he asked. But the fact that he knew that they had been in France for sometime was very shocking. I didn't find out until after Isabella got here. Other than that, Guy never spoke of his past. I suspected it was too difficult for him.

"Yes. She's here too; and now the Sherriff of Nottingham. A vengeful one at that. She had Guy locked up and was preparing to kill him. I have been searching the forest for him; I was told he ran in here with a servant girl."

I was worried about him, and worried for him. What if it was a trick and the girl was sent b Isabella to spy and fake? I didn't like the idea of another woman being in his life. I wanted to laugh and cry; and I wanted to kill him. I was the only one who'd been there for him… I was constantly by his side, he protected me and I protected him. It wasn't fair.

I set down the rabbit, suddenly without an appetite. I scooted down and closed my eyes. The cloaked man had walked away right after I finished my reply to him. Bedtime I guess. The crackling of the fire was comforting, but the snaps of twigs were not. I would get no sleep tonight. I kept hoping that it was the old man, but I wouldn't know. I could see the sun peeking over the ridge; sunrise. Fantastic. I went a whole night without sleep. This would not bode well for me. I would get cranky and possibly very sick. Wonderful. I could feel the heat of the fire and Jacques warmth; I was not cold.

The snapping of twigs stopped as the sunlight entered the forest through the trees. The birds tweeted happily now and created soft, natural music for me to fall asleep to. It was nice. I slept for hours.

**Kind of a short chapter. But I'm getting back into things here. ^_^ Leave a review for me! I love your reviews and everything! I've got a list of reviewers who have made me think a lot about the character development. And be ready for the next chapter! It's a very cute and happy one. (Besides the news about Robin and Guy's family, but we won't get a full description of that.) ^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all! It's a cute one! ^_^**

Chapter 33

I stretched my hands out above my head and started popping my knuckles and then my neck. The felt thick and stiff; popping usually helped me feel more mobile. I cleared my throat and sat up, looking around. The sun was behind me and slowly setting. I couldn't believe it; I'd slept all day. Usually the brightness of the sun would wake me. Jacques and Monty were standing together off to my left, eating from a pile of hay.

The cloaked man was nowhere in sight and the fire was just smoking embers. The only proof of him even being here was the hay for the horses. Other than that I could not tell that he had been here. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, getting ready to stand up when I caught sight of two lumps across from me. By the looks of things they were unconscious and tied up. It was an awkward way to be tied up too. Their hands and arms were in between their legs, tied to the rope binding their ankles.

One was covered in brown and the other in black. Upon further inspection I saw that the man in brown was Robin. I stood and walked over to the two unconscious men. What was Robin Hood doing here? As I stepped closer I recognized the messy shoulder length black hair. Guy was facing away from Robin, still bound and unconscious. I staggered back a bit before I reached for the small knife at my belt.

"Don't. You'll regret it and so will they. They'll be waking up soon, and I suspect that they'll be very angry; better to have them tied up, don't you think?"

The cloaked man approached us with a few logs for the fire. He sat down after stacking them and tried to get it started again.

"I need to get Guy out of here before he wakes up. If they get in a fight I won't be able to stop it nor will I be able to help them if they get hurt."

I still had my knife out, intending to free Guy and leave as soon as possible. We needed to catch up and plan our next move.

"They won't be going anywhere or doing anything; those bonds are far to strong for even their escape. I found them by the lake a few hours ago. I knocked them out with some darts and brought them here…. I have something to tell them both…"

I was curious now; what did he have to tell them? He was practically a bum and a loner, how could he know these two men?

"What do you need to tell them? Could you wake one of them up and tell them then and wait for the others to wake up? Preferably Guy… we need to leave."

"No, it would be best if they were together for this. Secrets are going to be revealed that should be heard by both parties. I will tell you, but you must promise to keep silent for the entire time that I tell them. Agreed? You can have Guy once it's all settled."

I contemplated my options. Well, I could figure out what this guys game was, and watch an amusing struggle. Or I could lie; listen to his story and then flee with Guy… tempting. But no, I was honorable. And I didn't want to suffer their fate with the darts.

"Aright. You tell me what's going on and I won't free Guy. I'll also stay and keep quiet the whole time, until you say I can speak. Now, speak."

I took a stance and crossed my arms, waiting for him to begin his story.

It had taken close to an hour for him to tell me the whole story. I sat down minutes into it, unable to hide my awe. He was Robin's father…and would have been Guy's stepfather. A million questions filled my mind during the hour. My main curiosity was what Guy looked like when he was young. Was he cute? Did he look any different from right now? By some stroke of luck my two friends remained unconscious. According to Malcolm, he introduced himself properly after he started, said that the drug would wear off about a half hour after sunset. Right now it'd been about an hour. I tried to contain my worry, but it wasn't working.

"Are they alright? If they haven't awoken by now don't you think we should send for a doctor?"

Malcolm laughed a little and discouraged my worry. They should sleep for a few more minutes. I didn't believe him. He said that they would awaken after the sun went down… they weren't awake. I was getting worried when I heard a few moans from the two lumps. Malcolm held his finger to his lips, I think, and moved over behind a tree. I took a perch against Jacques, who was lying down on the dirt close to the fire. I sat against him and readied myself for the show, remembering my promise to Malcolm.

The two grumbled and fussed over their bonds. I let slip a little giggle, drawing their attention. They awkwardly turned so they could see me. I didn't know whose face was funnier; Guy's hair was in his face and he kept shaking his head to get it out of the way. Robin was obviously having trouble seeing, so he looked a little cross eyed.

"Dani?!"

Guy was more surprised than anything, especially since he probably thought I tied him up. I gave an innocent shrug and remained quiet.

"Dani? Why'd you tie us up? Let us go!"

Robin was wriggling to get freed. Unsuccessfully too. I'm sure my face was contorted in agony from holding in my laughs. They asked question after question, but I just shook my head. They finally turned to each other with their frustration.

Malcolm revealed himself at just the right moment, which was probably what he was looking for. They both quieted and looked from him to me and back with concern and confusion. I nodded at them with encouragement, but they were still very upset.

It took quite sometime for them to settle down and listen to his story. I watched the fire and listened too, remembering everything he said. Halfway through his story he was quietly interrupted. Not the last or first time, but this was slightly polite. Guy and Robin were starting to get very uncomfortable and asked to be untied. Malcolm hesitated at first; a wise move too. He made them agree not to kill each other if he did let them go.

His story continued, capturing their attention. Whenever he paused Robin and Guy would start their little feud all over again. I rolled my eyes and threw rocks on a regular basis, earning glares from my two friends. Guy walked over to me and sat down, leaning against Jacques. I smiled and nudged him a little.

"Why won't you talk? Were you hurt?"

He lifted my face and examined it. He was unsatisfied when he saw that not a scratch rested on my clear complexion. I looked to Malcolm who was waiting patiently for us to finish. I cleared my throat and took Guy's hand away from my face. But I didn't let it go. Guy looked to Malcolm and waited. The story continued and was not close t being finished when the sun finally rose. I sighed and hung my head. I was becoming nocturnal and I didn't want to be. It was bad; I'd be getting very sick if I didn't sleep. Unable to keep my eyes open for much longer I closed them and rested my head on Guy's shoulder.

He would never know how nice it was to have him back. I felt calm and complete again. At first he tensed but when he realized that I wasn't moving away he relaxed again. He was really warm. Not that I was cold; both him and Jacques kept me at a solid 300 degrees. I was boiling; I ignored it, but I wouldn't be able to for long.

When Malcolm mentioned that they had a brother who was in fact, alive, Guy tensed again and softly removed his arm from my grasp. I frowned and sat up right. I watched him walk away slowly. He looked happy and sad that he had a brother. Years were missed with him. Robin was loosing all of his patience and assaulted Malcolm. I stood up and drew my daggers, ready to come to Malcolm's defense. I was only a tad too late.

Robin realized who Malcolm was and I got to see his face. He was a leper ad very old. I was amazed that he had survived this long. He wouldn't last long after today; that I could tell. Robin was heartbroken; his father, who had left him alone at such a young age, had returned and looked worse for wear. Robin was upset and Guy was confused. He looked from me to Malcolm, trying to piece the puzzle together. I sheathed my daggers and walked over to the horses. We'd be leaving soon and I needed to get them ready.

Malcolm had told me of Archer's current predicament and had intended to ask his son and Guy to help free him. I offered my services, knowing that Guy wouldn't be too eager to help him. But he would help him nonetheless. If I made him or not.

**Here you go! I love hearing from you! Keep them coming and I'll keep more chapters coming! ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hehehehehe. I love this one. It's so CUTE. ^_^**

Chapter 34

I had just finished slipping everything into the satchels when I heard a whooshing sound. Turning I saw Malcolm holding a hollow stick to his mouth, aimed at Robin and Guy. The two men were on the ground passed out… again. I sighed and walked over to Malcolm.

"You knocked them out again?"

"Yes. This way they won't know anything more about me. I'm leaving now and will never see them again. Plus, I don't want them to know that I won't last long after this. And because of that I am going to have to do to you what I did to them… I apologize…"

Before I could react a dart embedded itself into my neck. My vision immediately blurred and my mind could no longer comprehend what was going on. I collapsed to the ground, consciousness leaving me almost immediately. But not before I saw Malcolm turn in to the forest; gone forever.

I could feel my shoulder being shaken roughly and my name frantically being called out. It wasn't a clear sound either. More like "Deeeneeee", any words spoken were mumbled and sounded as if they were coming from underwater. I felt groggy and hung over… minus the fun drinking the night before.

"I'm up! Stop shaking me or I'll get a worse headache!"

The shaking stopped and was replaced with questions. Which were completely pointless since I couldn't hear correctly. I blinked a few times trying to clear out the blurs. Once I was able to see I immediately wished I had been blind still. Guy knelt right above me with worry. I felt my face turn bright red and I scooted out from under him.

"Dani? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. But if I ever see that guy again I'll kill him!"

I was serious too. I _never ever _wanted to get knocked out by a dart ever again.

"What did he do to you?!"

My eyes grew wide and I could feel my face contorting into a "What kind of question is that?" expression.

"Nothing. He just knocked me out with those darts. I never want to do that again…"

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, testing out my eyes. Robin was looking around the camp. Guy offered me help up and I took it gladly. My legs were still wobbly, so I held onto his arm until I was sure I could stand and walk on my own. When I realized that his hands and arms were hovering around me I stopped breathing.

I honestly had never been this _close _to him before. He was warm despite his attire; light shirt and a pair of pants. I was about to have him elaborate on the girl and his night out here when Robin spoke up.

"Alright. Let's go. We've got to go find my men and then the three of us will go to York for Archer."

I took an experimental step away from Guy and towards the horses. When all was well I began my slow trek to them. The good news was Robin was letting me go with them. The bad news was that we only had two horses. I sped walked to Jacques and mounted, claiming him before anyone else could. I giggled a little when I pictured Robin and Guy on one horse. I wouldn't make them do that, of course. But it was funny to play with the idea.

"Hop on Guy. Unless of course you want to share with Robin?"

He looked a Robin with a nearly invisible sneer and walked towards Jacques and me. He grabbed the back of the saddle and heaved himself up. His hands slinked around my waist and stayed there. I had expected him to take the reigns.

"I'll let you drive, yes?"

For some reason that sent shivers down my spine, in which it took everything I had not to shiver. I obviously didn't do well since he chuckled. I humphed and kicked Jacques into a sprint. Guys grip on my waist tightened, cutting off circulation temporarily. He wasn't happy with my little trick and grumbled.

I had no way of finding the Outlaw's Camp, so I followed Robin as best I could. I started to recognize the area and realized that we were nowhere near the camp. In fact, we were closer to the stables that had a dozen horses or so there. Robin slowed Monty and dismounted. He walked inside the cabin for only a short time before coming back out again with an old man. The old man opened the gate and went in. Guy and I just watched as the old man brought out a horse.

Guy must have gotten the clue because he traded Jacques and I for Monty. Monty was his horse and it was kind of Robin to want to make our trip more comfortable, but I felt a twinge of sadness when Guy got off. One: he was really warm, and two: it was nice to have him there. We'd been separated for quite sometime, and just to have him there made me feel… secure.

Robin and the new horse joined us and we began our trip to the camp. We were in no hurry, so we walked the horses. The area was very familiar to me now. I recognized the small creek and the road to Nottingham from Locksley, with which we crossed with caution. The small canyon like area was where we stopped. Not out of exhaustion but because the whole ride to the camp had been nothing but petty bickering and I was getting real tired of it.

I wasn't paying enough attention, but one of them tackled the other to the ground, rolling down the hill in the process. Both the horses were left with me at the top of the hill. I rolled my eyes and just sat there, waiting for them to come to their senses. I wouldn't get involved; they needed to settle whatever they had against each other now, or we'd never get anywhere.

Out of nowhere Much, Allan, Kate, Tuck, and John came to Robin's aid. They held their weapons up, ready to attack Guy. That's when I decided to intervene. I grabbed the two horses reigns and carefully went down the hill.

"No! Don't! He's with us now! Stop!"

I shouted to them as I went down the hill. From some I was greeted with smiles and others uncertain glances.

"He's trying to kill Robin!"

Guy looked at me from the ground with thankful eyes; they'd stopped advancing and helped Robin up instead.

"No! He's not! Well… figuratively speaking, yes. But not literally! I'm serious, he's on our side now."

I dismounted and helped him up. Kate hated him, glaring at him the whole time. She kept tugging on Robin's arm, obviously trying to get him alone to talk… or something. I stood close to Guy to make sure nothing would happen. None of them trusted him, and with good reason, but now it was important to put all of that aside.

"She's right. He's with us now. And we've got something to do. Let's get back to the camp and then I'll explain everything to you."

He pulled away from Kate and began his walk to the camp. The others followed, Kate keeping a close eye on Guy.

"Kate, we'll be right there. We're just going to grab the horses."

She looked from me to Guy and then turned to leave. I let go the breath that I was holding and turned to face Guy. As I did so I immediately face planted his chest. He was hugging me.

"I was waiting for some privacy… This may sound odd, but I was worried about you. The whole time I was in the cell I prayed you weren't captured… or worse."

I nodded my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I was fine. Robin found me and let me stay with him and the others for the duration of your imprisonment. They were very kind to me."

I pushed away from him a little bit and looked up at him, a question clear in my eyes.

"What happened to the servant girl?"

He looked pained and sad. I kept my breathing under control but I could not do the same for my face; it mirrored his completely, though for different reasons I was sure.

"She died. The night Robin aided my escape."

"What was her name?"

He looked over my head, slipping out of my grasp.

"Her name was Meg. And she was like Marian…"

I stood there confused and watched him grab Monty's reigns and walk towards the camp. Regaining my composure I reached for Jacques reigns.

I walked slowly and quietly behind Guy, trying to understand what he meant. Was she like Marian in looks? Did she act like Marian? I had very little to go on, and I was upset about that. Had he fallen for someone so similar to her in such a short time? I was sad and mad. If he did then shame on me, if he was so mobile amongst women then I'd be wasting my time here. I was not going to let any other man make me feel happy. Not in the way I'd felt happy with Guy. And if Guy gave up on what I thought we had, then fine. I'd give up to.

I decided to ignore him until I thought it fit to speak again. We approached the camp and tied up the horses. I stood by Kate, across from Guy, and crossed my arms. Robin explained to them everything that happened. If I had a camera it would have been a perfect time to take pictures of the expressions on everyone's faces when they found out that Guy and Robin had a brother. A brother related to them both. I also would have captured their expressions when he told them that the three of us were going to York. _Without _them. I kept my gaze to the fireplace until Robin called for my attention; we were departing.

**Wow. That escalated quickly... XD I think Dani's a little emotional? No? Oh well. Leave a review and let me know what ya'll think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here's Chapter 35! ^_^ Sorry about the late update... :/ I'm going to have to upload once a week now... school's getting CRAZY with finals and tests and studying... :P**

Chapter 35

We rode to York as fast as possible. We wanted to get there and back in as short a timespan as we could. We were unaware whether Isabella would follow us. We knew she'd want all of us gone from the planet, but we could not be sure whether she'd follow us all the way to York if she did hunt us.

Robin and I spoke quite a bit during the ride. We strategized… as well as we could. All we knew about our current situation was that we were headed to York to free Archer, a man none of us would recognize. Our plan basically consisted of getting him out of York and onto our side. He had traveled the world and evidently knew much of weapons and fighting styles.

Guy would grumble and sigh loudly in annoyance as we talked. I didn't care; he was rude to me earlier… or was I rude? I could barely remember being mad at him, but I did remember that he reserved himself at the thought of the girl he was with. He was with her for whopping two days… congrats Guy; you really know how to win over a girl. I decided he would be the one to talk first. Not me, I was not in the wrong here. And I would stick by that.

During our quiet moments I was able to think about a lot. Nothing important, just remembering all the times I was with Guy and without him. I was with him more than I was without him, but every time I was without him, I was hurt or lost. I now had forearm guards covering the scar on my inner right arm. I had forgotten about it… Remembering it now made me frustrated; I felt no pain when it happened and was, more importantly, unconscious. Would someone have awakened at pain like that? Should someone have?

The roads became more busy and full of life. People walked along the side of the road carrying provisions and selling trinkets for money. We slowed the horses to a walk just as the huge walls of York got into sight. Nottingham looked like a peaceful village compared to this place. There were guards everywhere; in the pub, in the shops etc. I was dumbfounded and hadn't realized my mouth was slightly ajar.

"Close your mouth; we don't look familiar to anyone, no need to add that we aren't from around here either."

Guy rode up close to my right and whispered lowly. I shut my mouth and harrumphed. There's no way that we could be recognized as enemies of the state so far from home. Stories of Robin Hood have reached every corner of England. But the story of Sir Guy Of Gisbourne and his faithful lady friend had not. That I was sure.

"Would it not be more convenient for us to search for him on foot. We can't exactly ride our horses inside the buildings."

I knew I sounded snooty, but I didn't care. Guy gave me a look that read 'You're right… sadly.' We dismounted and tied our horses up behind a pub.

"Alright. Let's split up for a little bit and meet back here in the pub. Find out whatever you can about Archer. Good luck."

Robin took off towards the castle. Guy looked around and headed down towards the market without acknowledging me. I stuck my tongue out at him while his back was turned. Glancing around I concluded that the housing area would be a good place to start. He had a birthmark on his stomach… so if I saw any shirtless men, I'd be able to know.

None of them were shirtless, but a lot of them were down there. Many old and fat with a bit of rum stuck on their breath. Some were middle-aged. No older than Guy or Robin. And they scared me the most. They watched me walk by and some would holler at me. My daggers were clearly visible, so no one touched me, but that didn't stop the stares and calls.

I had given up on finding a friendly face to speak with and began to trek up the hill back towards the bar. Many of the men I had seen earlier were gathered up at the entrance against a wall.

They called to me again, closing the passageway. I stopped and placed my hands on my daggers when hands grabbed my wrists. The wrenched my arms behind me and drunkenly whispered into my ear.

"You're pretty. Those daggers are dangerous too. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself with them."

I struggled, but in vain. I was stuck with my arms behind me… I brought me legs into a stable stance and kicked a couple men in the most tender areas, much to my own pleasure. A huge fist to my abdomen was an attempt to stop that, and it worked for the most part. I could feel myself being dragged back into the residence district. I dug my heels into the ground and tried to wriggle myself free from the man's grip. The sound of a sword being unsheathed caught everyone's attention; everything stopped moving.

Guy stood at the top of the hill with his sword resting on his shoulder. He looked madder than I'd ever seen him. I was relieved to see him and wriggled again, trying to see if the man's grip loosened. Sadly it didn't, but I was able to bring my head back with enough momentum to break his nose.

He screamed and held his face. I smiled and attempted to sprint up to Guy when more hands grabbed me.

"Eh! What's your problem? Go on! Get a move on before we make you!"

I wanted to look at the person speaking, but he was behind me. Was he an idiot? Guy had a sword and they were unarmed from what I could tell.

"Let her go and everything will be fine."

"What's she to you?! She was walking around here by herself a lost and dangerous; we had to take care of her before she hurt someone."

He obviously didn't know that we were together. I immediately rephrased my thought. We weren't together, _together. _He was my friend…

"Let her go. Now."

Whoever was holding me let his grip go a little. Not much, but enough for me to wrench out of his grip and turn to punch him in the face. It felt great. I'd never been in much of a fistfight before, so the adrenaline rush was amazing. I'd successfully knocked two guys onto the ground in pain. Of course this wasn't much of a fistfight anyway. After that huge men surrounded me. Guy was by my side in less than a second, somehow slipping past the few men directly in front of him. My daggers were in my hands in a flash. We stood back to back, armed and ready to fight.

The group of men stood with their hands in the air, slowly backing up. A few had to slip by us to get to the others. I watched them with a level gaze. The turned and picked up the two hurt men and ran into the alley. I stood up straight sheathing my daggers. I would, of course, have to thank Guy for his help… but I wasn't sure I wanted to.

I turned to him only to see his retreating figure. He walked slowly up the hill, not looking at me. I sprinted up to him and kept pace.

"Thanks, Guy… for, umm, saving me…"

Did he really save me? I guess he did in his own way. He distracted them long enough for me to head-butt the fat man in the face.

"What were you doing down there? I could have told you that there was no one with information down there."

"How the heck was I supposed to know that?! No one tells me anything or warns me!"

"Well, you'll know better from now on. Come on, we were supposed to meet Robin in the Pub by now."

I grumbled and crossed my arms, looking around me. The buildings were tall too. Like the walls they kind of loomed over the street. The pub was the only single-story building I'd seen in this whole place. It smelt bad and was nearly empty.

Robin stood against a far wall looking irked and impatient. The men in the pub minded their own business, even when the guards walked in.

"Where on this good Earth have you been?"

"I got lost and was… delayed. Guy found me and showed me the way back."

I really didn't feel like having anyone overanalyze the previous situation; they'd assume _way _too much. Robin nodded and told us about what he had heard. Archer was in the dungeons for being… 'flamboyant'. The only way for us to get him out of there would be to get in there ourselves. I immediately shot down the idea for myself, even though they hadn't said anything.

Neither of them trusted each other, but they each trusted me, I hoped. Robin finally agreed to go when he threw a cup at the back of a guard's head. Guy had this stupid cocky grin on his face. To get back at him and give him a reason to trust Robin, I pointed at him as he walked away. Shock covered my face and my hand came to my mouth. I had to convince the guards too. It obviously didn't take much because they arrested him right there.

Guy struggled and shouted but to no avail; they weren't going to let him go. Robin playfully waved at him, smiling. I slapped his hand lightly and we snuck out the back door, planning our attempt at breaking two men out of the dungeons. Whoo-hoo.

**Yup. There it is. XD Leave a review or comment! ^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here it is! Whoop! XD**

Chapter 36

I was pretty sure that if we told Guy that we had no clue how to get in, he'd kill us. Robin and I waited by the entrance to the castle listening for anything helpful. A man in overly fashionable robes was speaking to a couple guards. He looked wealthy and resourceful. Unfortunately people with resources were easily recognized. Robin didn't waste a second. He walked in to the house after the horribly dressed man and stayed for a few minutes. I was growing impatient; I was stuck out here on look out duty. I was hardly ever on look out duty, and if I was, it wasn't during an important 'mission'. The door to the house across the road opened and out stepped the man. His outfit still as ugly as before. I straightened wondering what happened to Robin when the man turned to me.

Robin was dressed as the badly dressed man, who was probably unconscious in the house. He smiled at me and put the hat on. It made him look fat and rich; both good and advantageous. I followed him to the castle where we met with the Sherriff of York, a short balding man with a white beard. His wife stood behind him, obviously much younger than he.

"Baron Cumberpot, you say? Very nice to meet you. And who is this young lady?"

"She is my… daughter. Her fiancé is the one your guards arrested earlier today. A bit of a drunkard I'm afraid. This money here should compensate for the problems."

The man eyed the money greedily, forgetting our conversation immediately. The woman looked distressed and bored. Not to blame her. A man whom is twice her age would be boring and awkward. For me. I just kept my mouth shut and my eyes averted. He snatched the money and ordered one of his guards to take us to the dungeons. As we started walked towards the dungeons a familiar face approached the throne room. I couldn't place it, but Robin grabbed my arm and pulled my head down; Robin recognized him too. He was obviously an enemy, so we had to hurry.

"He's one of Isabella's soldiers. We need to get Guy and Archer out of here fast."

His whisper was so low I could barely hear it. Fortunately the guard leading us to the dungeons was further ahead than us, so there was no hope for hearing what had just passed. The dungeons weren't that far from the throne room. The guard called out to Guy and unlocked the door for us. Guy walked over to greet us at the door and lead Robin to Archer.

He was young and thin. Not a gangly thin, but a muscular thin. He was chained to the wall in a standing position. Robin went to get a closer look at him and explain who they are. Archer was surprised that he had so many brothers in one day, that much was obvious. He looked at me, examining me up and down. I got uncomfortable quickly and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you my sister then?"

"No, she's my personal adviser and close friend."

Guy stated it flatly; what was it to him who I was? The look in his eyes changed slightly after that. He returned his gaze to Robin and quietly began a conversation. A short one, but enough for me to slide over to Guy.

"Did they hurt you?"

His arms were folded but he looked at me slightly surprised.

"What? Can't I be a little worried about my _friend_?"

I carefully enunciated the word friend. I was pretty sure we were more than friends at this point, but who knew? After all I was pretty sure he was made at me.

"A _friend _would not be so concerned. No, they did not hurt me."

I searched his face for anything that might give me a sign that he was not angry with me, but none showed. I sighed and turned to face the two men. Robin had told us to stay here. We did so, watching him as he approached the guard. With the bag of money he emptied it out, putting some of it into the guards waiting hand. Quiet words were passed between them as Robin paid for the release of Archer.

The guards finally turned down Robin when the last coin hit his hand. Of course, that would not do; Robin knocked him out and Guy helped set him against the wall. Stealing the keys Robin freed Archer, who took the keys and set free the other men in the room. I could hear the clang of running echoing off the walls of the hall.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

Isabella's contact had alerted the Sherriff of our presence. They all looked at me and flooded through the door. Neither Guy, Robin nor I knew the way out, so we stopped temporarily. Robin and Guy started to argue about the correct way until I asked them bluntly where we were going.

"Stop arguing and tell me which way!"

"You didn't think to memorize it on the way to the dungeon?"

Guy and Robin argued until Archer came up behind us. He stood in front of them and pointed down the hall to our right. Everyone started to follow him down the hall and through the castle. In an open corridor we all jumped to the side of the room, knowing that an ambush waited for us there. Almost everyone made it to the side. An old man who had spoken out to Robin and Guy a couple times didn't make it to the wall. Arrows hit home within seconds.

Archer's face was pained, he struggled out of the grips of Guy and Robin and into the line of fire. He turned to the archers and started after them. Robin, Guy and I pursued them and fought beside Archer. With the guards down, we attempted to gather ourselves and regroup.

That opportunity did not come though. Isabella's guard rounded the corner and began to pursue us. Guy, Archer, Robin, and I ran to the nearest door and shut it behind us. As soon as we entered the room guards surrounded us. The Sherriff of York and his wife entered through the passageway adjacent to our entrance. Isabella's servant broke through he door behind us, surrounding us completely. My daggers were drawn and ready to do their job when Guy was seized. Isabella's guard ordered the soldiers around the room to hold their fire; Isabella wanted all of us alive, and offered 100 crowns for each person. Archer asked Robin a couple questions while I planned on freeing Guy.

There was no easy way for me to do it; I'd be shot in an instant. Guy wanted us to surrender and fight another day, but I wasn't getting the vibe of life. We'd be killed the second they got ahold of us. I held my stance and watched the guards around me. I felt an arm behind me and a cool blade at my neck.

"What are you doing?!"

Archer held me before him as a shield. Robin stood with his back open and vulnerable. The guards took him easily.

"Play along."

Guy and Robin's faces were incredulous. They probably didn't here what Archer had to say, but I decided I would 'play along', just to see what he was up to.

"The Sherriff of Nottingham wants them alive, eh? Well, I'll make a deal, let me live and I won't kill her. It's a shame, but it may just have to happen."

I realized what he was doing and struggled to get free. Guy face was red with fury and he struggled against his captors. The daggers were knocked from my grip and onto the floor. Archer was backing up to a doorway and awkwardly dragged me with him. I was completely vulnerable and defenseless now. I hated that!

Archer pushed me into a few guards; whose grips were strong and firm. The Sherriff of York shouted to the guards to get Archer. Just as he was about to peel out of the room the door opened and spears stuck out at him. I shook my head and looked at Guy.

He looked afraid. His gaze never left mine, making me realize that he was not afraid for himself, but for me. I could feel satisfaction flowing through me as well as fear for his life too. All of us were taken outside into the town square. There we were mounted onto horses and placed before a set of five ropes hanging down from a large beam. We were going to be hanged one at a time. The guards walked over to Guy and forced his head through the noose. I was right beside him, and would see everything. I felt my breathing pick up and I started to feel tears in my eyes. I did not think it would end like this. At all.

Just as Guy was about to be finished a loud explosion sounded from my right. Orange smoke filtered through the air. I looked to Robin who was just as bewildered as I was. We looked over to Archer's horse and saw that he had gone. Robin and I both dismounted from our horses and ran out to the crowd. Kate and the rest of the outlaws were there holding weapons. From what I could see both Archer and Robin had reached for a bow and arrow. They aimed at the beam and shot.

In a remarkable event both arrows hit their mark at the same time. I ran to Guy and helped him off his horse and unbound him. I grabbed a sword off the ground and started to fight. Our way was blocked and it would not be easy to escape. As I finished the guard I was dueling I turned to see Guy and John. John was shocked for some reason and slowly turned to follow Guy. I caught up with them and we ran together. I grabbed Guy's hand and led them all to the pub where the horses were tied. When we arrived we found Robin and Archer standing together. The Sherriff's wife was also there and was begging Archer to take her with him.

"You owe us!"

Guy had been shouting at Archer and made a very good point, but Archer wanted money and power; same as everyone else. He released Monty and mounted him, riding out of the city. We all stood in our places, shocked and unsure of what to do next.

"He stole my horse…"

Guy's face was priceless and I couldn't help but keel over in laughter. I received funny looks from everyone and felt the need to explain myself.

"After what we all just went through, you're more worried about the fact that he stole your horse? True, Monty's a great horse, but come on; it's not the end of the world."

He walked over to Jacques and patted him softly. I guess I could sympathize with Guy; if Archer had stolen Jacques I would have hunted him down until I got my horse back. I mounted Jacques and held my hand out to Guy. He grabbed it and got up behind me.

"We'll see you guys back at the camp. We've got some chores to do…"

I turned Jacques towards the exit and kicked him into a run. I intended to get Monty back for Guy, knowing how they had bonded over the past few months.

**There you are! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this one! XD**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hiya everyone! Sorry about the late update! School's almost out and I'm starting to feel the work-rush. Lots of homework and assignments. I had to work on a short-story for my CW class. And I feel like maybe continuing it after the class is over. I like where it's going. ^_^ Enjoy the latest chapter of What Shall We Die For!**

**(I don't own Robin Hood BBC, BTW)**

* * *

Chapter 37

We rode for a while before Guy randomly got off the horse. I stopped Jacques and looked back at Guy. He looked sad and… afraid?

"Guy? Are you alright?"

"Walk with me for a bit."

Unsure what to do I dismounted and walked beside Guy, Jacques in tow.

"Is something the matter, Guy?"

"It's… There's nothing _wrong_, so to speak. I've just been thinking about something for a while and I wanted to share my thoughts with you."

He wasn't looking directly at me. I could tell he was watching me with his peripheral vision. He usually just says what he's thinking. Now he's just beating around the bush.

"Go for it; I'm all ears."

He swallowed and kept his gaze on the ground. I started to get a feeling in my gut. It was a nervous, almost scared feeling. I just didn't know why I was feeling like that.

"When all of this is over… It's just a thought, nothing set in stone, of course…"

I decided to keep my eyes on the ground too, my cheeks turning a lobster red in seconds. I _really_ wish I wasn't so easy to read. He started murmuring and mumbling, making it almost impossible for me to understand or hear him.

"Guy, I can't understand you… Please speak up."

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say… Or I did, but I just didn't know what to say. In all honesty I didn't know what he was going to say, but my gut kept telling me that it was important enough to impact the both of us. Guy sighed and then cleared his throat.

"Dani, I have found myself drawn to you. You've been by my side for the last few months, not leaving and doing everything I ask you. You have been there when times were hardest for me. I ask that you allow me to repay you by marrying you. After all of this is over peace will flourish throughout the Kingdom. I will not have to fight anymore, and I would like to repay my debt to you by being there for you until 'death do us part'. Will you do me the honor?"

I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I was happy and completely devastated at the same time; He wanted to marry me to _repay _me? Not because he felt some sort of attachment? Did he even care for me the way a man who just asked a woman to marry him should? I closed my open mouth and realized I had stopped walking. I knew he was looking at me, but I could not bring myself to look back. He wanted to _repay_ me. A debt. No other reason?

"Is that your only reason for wanting to marry me? To repay me?"

I made sure my voice was clear of any sadness. Unfortunately I had to settle on an indifferent tone.

"Well, yes. You've been there for me all this time, and though I've been there, it was not on the same level…"

"Then no. I cannot marry a man who feels the need to repay. That's not what marriage is about. A man and a woman should feel love for each other. Not feel indebted. If you feel indebted, then marriage is not the way out."

I didn't let me gaze leave the ground. I could feel the tears overflowing from my eyes. He clearly didn't love me. So why should I marry him.

"No, no. Dani, that's not what I meant…"

"It is, actually, if that's how you put it. Is there no other reason for you to want to marry me? Not one?"

I chose to look up at him and force his answer. He opened his mouth, as if to say something. When nothing came out I nodded and looked down.

"I… Dani, it's just that Marian was my everything. What I felt for her,"

"She's gone Guy! Okay? It's been nearly a year! You know what? You followed after her with no clue as to how she felt about you! Now, when someone is right in your face, proving to you every second of the day that she cares for you, you decide to marry her out of guilt. Nice. I'll go shot myself for being an idiot and thinking that you actually _cared_."

His face was either red with anger or embarrassment. I was pretty sure it was anger, but I wouldn't give him the light of day anymore. I shook my head and mounted Jacques.

"You can get your own freaking horse back! If you make it back, I'll see you at the camp. If not, see you around, Guy. I'm done being second to a dead woman."

I kicked Jacques hard and we ran. I didn't hear my name or anything, just the wind blowing past my ears. I cried into Jacques mane for the entire ride. I was an idiot, and so was he. He was a blind idiot and I was an ignorant one. I should have kept my emotions and hormones in check. Now it's all down the drain, gone.

Jacques came upon the little creek and stopped. I dismounted him and walked over to a nearby rock. Brushing off the dirt and mud, I sat down and thought. I would need to maintain my emotions around him. If I didn't the others would probably ask, and I didn't want to have to tell them. Things would just get awkward and, even though I all but hated him right now, he didn't need to be outcast by the outcasts. Sighing I walked over to the creek and scooped some water into my hands and over my neck. It was a relatively hot day, and it was barely mid-day. Hearing a snap and the rustle of a bush I turned around, my blades drawn, only to be facing a large, black clothed chest.

* * *

The small of campfire tickled his nose long before he arrived at the camp. It had taken him nearly an hour to get there from where he was before with Dani. Luckily for him the walk had been long and thoughtful.

He knew why Dani was upset. Her feelings had been made obvious many times over. He had hoped that the event of his proposal would help her understand that he _did _care for her. He admittedly was coming to love her, but not nearly as much as he loved Marian. However, he had hoped that over time, being married to Dani, he could grow to love her just as much, if not more, than he did Marian. When she mentioned his repayment motive, he knew that he should have thought out his proposal better. Of course she would take it the wrong way… It was Dani. And she had been right. Marian had been gone for a while, and it was my fault too. I felt my face turn red with guilt and fury when she mentioned Marian.

I _knew _that Marian was gone. I knew it. But I loved her and I wanted her to be my wife. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. And then Dani had the gall to bring to the surface the fact that Marian did not reciprocate my feelings. If anyone knew, Dani would. I just didn't need to hear it, again. Marian had told me before… before I ended her life. And to hear it again was just as painful. I couldn't move, speak or think after she said those things. Dani left me there, standing alone in the middle of the road. I didn't know where she was going, but I knew that she'd be fine.

I started walking towards the camp after a few minutes of gathering my senses, the event playing over and over again in my mind. She had made good points, and those points made me think. Dani was a beautiful girl. Smart, cunning, strong, and my perfect match. Her humanity was in tact and she had the curiosity of a child; she knew nothing of this world, even though she'd been her for quite sometime. I admired her. She was courageous, thinking of others. The few times we were together in private, I treasured those moments. We were ourselves. I wish now that I had not craved power so much when Vaisy was in power. I was happy with Dani and am happy now. Except, not this moment. No, I was saddened and melancholy.

I approached the camp to see that the others had made it back safely. They were preparing the food and getting comfortable. Looking around I counted the occupants of the camp. There were seven of us her, including me. One was missing.

"Robin, where's Dani?"

"She was with you, yea?"

"Uhmm, yes. She ran off in a huff. I don't know where, either."

Robin looked around at the members of the camp and did a quick one-over of the surrounding area.

"Well, none of us have seen her. Do you think Isabella…."

I knew exactly what Robin was thinking. No. Dani wouldn't be that stupid; she wouldn't go so close to Nottingham or Locksley without back up… She's probably just blowing off steam.

"She'll be back when she wants to. I'm going to get some rest."

I started over to my cot and took my boots off. I ignored the looks from the others that I was getting. I wasn't in the mood to answer their petty questions. Lying on my back I glanced over at Dani's cot. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, dreams becoming nightmares all at once.

* * *

The sound of panicked neighs woke me up. It was late and the fire was almost out. The burning embers of the fire lit up the area a little. I got up and tugged on my boots, kicking Robin's cot as I did.

"Wake up, there's someone here…"

I grabbed a sword and peeked around the corner. Standing by the horse pen Jacques neighed and grunted. Sighing I put my sword down and walked over to him. I don't know what I expected, but it surely wasn't an absence of a rider. Once I got a clear view of his empty saddle I started to quickly move towards him. Grabbing his reigns I searched the bags on his saddle. My heart stopped when I felt a cold metal inside the right bag. Slowly drawing my hand out I started to feel a little lightheaded.

I heard Robin mumbling and complaining as he approached. When he got beside me he stopped immediately and reached out to grab Jacques reigns.

In my hand was a set of overly familiar twin daggers. Dani's twin daggers. I could feel my hands begin to shake, unwillingly and in a rage. Robin checked the other bag for anything else, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He opened it and then held it out to me. I didn't understand why, at first, but then everything was made very clear. The letter had been written in French and in my sister's hand. I could recognize her fine print anywhere. Giving the daggers to Robin I read the parchment silently before reading it aloud. The others began to stir, but none came forward.

The letter read:

_'Dear Brother,  
I'm sure that by now you have noticed your dear girl is missing. Don't worry, she's safe. For now. Unfortunately, she's been deemed a traitor and will be hanged in the courtyard the day after tomorrow. Should you wish to see her again, bring me Robin Hood. I want him for her. A fair trade, no? Bring him to me by noon tomorrow and I will set her free. If not, then it's your loss._

_Isabella, The Sherriff Of Nottingham'_

Crumpling the paper in my hand I threw it into the fire, watching as it caught aflame immediately on impact. Robin looked at me with curious and willing eyes. I couldn't give him up. He was the key to this countries future. And Dani was my future, I was sure. Before I could move or speak I felt a hard impact on the back of my head. Turning, I saw Much standing with John's staff. I shook my head a little before collapsing to the ground. Before I lost consciousness I heard a uniform shout from all but one.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, folks. I'll be uploading on Monday (NO SCHOOL!) I know, there were A LOT of cliches in this chapter... but... who can help it. XD Let me know what ya'll think! ^_^**


	38. Chapter 38

**Whoo-Hoo. XD I am getting SO excited, so you should be too. ^_^ Lovin' the reviews everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 38

I sat in my cell listening to the chirping birds outside. I envied them something fierce; they were outside, flying and free. And here I was stuck in a God-Forsaken cell, awaiting my 'audience' with Isabella. I was more than sure that I was on the priority list, but who knows… She may be playing up the drama a bit. It was a cool morning and my whole body shivered at the cold as it bit my exposed skin. I tugged my cloak closer to my body and kept my arms tucked away inside, close to my heart. I had been here since last night, no food or water. There weren't even that many guards around; which kind of offended me. From what I could tell I was the only person occupying the dungeon. Everyone else had been moved when I arrived. For what purpose, I wasn't sure.

I felt bad leaving Guy in the middle of the forest yesterday but I needed time to myself. He was such a jerk and he didn't even know it! I started to tear up, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. And here I thought he cared about me, not about debts or evening the playing field.

The jingle of keys broke my reverie. A guard stood at the door and held out a pair of shackles. Not even bothering to put up a fight I got up and held out my hands. They were very cold and sent shivers up my arms. Gripping my elbow tightly the guard led me through the all-too-familiar castle. I saw the stairway that led to my room and the hallway that led to the courtyard and freedom. There were guards everywhere. Four posted at each door and eight along each wall in the dining hall. Isabella sat at the head of the room on her chair, talking to a dark skinned man. As he was excused I recognized him from my capture. He was the one that found me yesterday. Standing before Isabella I was forced to kneel. Letting out a long and loud sigh I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't too clever, are you?"

I was taken-aback. _Me?_ Un-clever. No, no. I am very clever.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am very clever. How do you think we've avoided you for this long?"

"True, but you clearly didn't think when you rode off alone into the forest. And so close to Nottingham, too. I'm a bit surprised at you."

"Only a bit? Shame. I guess I'll have to work harder at surprising you."

She smirked and snapped her fingers. The guard that led me here forcefully grabbed my hands and undid my bindings. Looking to Isabella I started to stand, rubbing my wrists in the process.

"What's this about then? You've just let a fugitive loose in your dining hall."

She narrowed her eyes and spoke carefully.

"I did. We were friends before all of this, I see no reason not to treat a friend with kindness."

"Is this your definition? Technically, I'm still a prisoner, so, I don't see it as kind. At. All."

"Dani, I have a favor to ask of you. If you accept it, I will let you go and leave you be forever."

I was highly skeptical of what she was saying, and even more now that she had a _favor_ that she needed form me.

"What kind of favor, Isabella?"

Before she could continue a guard came in with a man following. Gasping I realized that it was Archer. I glared at him through squinted eyes. Feeling the need to 'help' Isabella, I walked to her side. Fully aware that everyone in the room was watching me, I whispered in her ear.

"Don't trust him, Isabella. He's a traitor and will leave you for the next best offer."

She looked at me, understanding written across her face completely. Still, she listened to what Archer had to say, acting indifferent to his every word. I knew he would try to convince her that they were related, but she would have none of it. Standing by her side I took in everything in the room. All the people, all the windows and the dark skinned man standing on the balcony above the doors. When Isabella dismissed him, he looked at me. No, he _glared _at me. I winked at him and did a little wave. Serves him right, the jerk.

"His offers were very attractive Dani. I hope there was a good reason you discouraged me."

"All will be settled."

She looked at me and continued our previous conversation.

"As you can see, I trusted you, now, you know you can trust me…"

As if. That's not how it works lady.

"What do you want, Isabella? Just say it…"

"I want you to stay here as my right hand and serve me. You're a valuable asset, Dani."

What is it with everyone wanting me to be their lap dog? Last I checked I was still Guy's 'right hand'. I thought about the pros and cons of this. I could spy on Isabella and get the information needed to Robin and Guy. Perfect… And I could help her make decisions… preferably bad decisions. This could work out in my favor. But how could she trust me not to run off?

"What's the catch?"

She looked at me with utter surprise, scoffing at the same time.

"Catch? There is no catch Dani! You'll just be helping me get what I want."

"And you want Robin and Guy dead… I don't know if I could help you with that…"

"No, no. You'll have nothing to do with the plans involving Guy and Robin. I trust you, but not to the extent that you won't go off telling them what happened. You'll be helping with the warfare part. I need you to assemble my army and the Prince's army, prepare them for battle. I've seen you fight Dani, and I'm positive that you're better than anyone else I've ever seen."

That's saying a lot considering the fact that it was Guy who trained me. I could still get messages to Robin and Guy considering the battle itself… This was perfect. I was shocked at how stupid she was, and always on edge, just incase it was a trick… I needed to earn her trust… And I had the perfect way to do it…

"The outlaws are easily persuaded. If you tell them that they have an enemy amongst them, they will be broken. Also, there's a bit of a love triangle in the group…"

I prayed that they would not be so easily swayed, but one could never know with them…

"Yes, the blond one likes Robin… if we can get her to doubt him, she'll leave. And she has family in Locksley… Guards! Send for Kate's mother!"

As one of the guards left Isabella looked at me.

"Thank you! But… why turn them against each other? They're your friend's… tsk, tsk Dani, you are almost as treacherous as me."

I didn't respond, but held in my weighted sigh. If they did part, we'd all be doomed. The trust they all had amongst each other was the only thing I could rely on.

"Oh! Allan-A-Dale! He's been a traitor, I'm sure that if we frame him, it'll all work out. The seams will be loosened. This is fantastic!"

Following Isabella out to the balcony I looked over Nottingham, immediately taking in it's weak points and strong points. I wondered if Isabella knew about the secret passageway yet… Guy had taken me there during the month after he returned from his journey. He told me to get out through it the first chance I got, if an attack took place. I decided not to mention it, just in case she might not know. It would be a huge advantage to our cause. Guy and Robin could get in a take over the city almost single-handedly. Things were both looking up and looking down. If the group was able to figure out Isabella's schemes we could win this fight once and for all. All of our hope rested on the trust amongst the outlaws.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnn. Poor Dani... *sobs* She has no idea... Any who, thanks for reading so far! Leave a review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	39. Chapter 39

**This one was... interesting. I found something out about myself though... I only enjoy writing this story when guy is there... XD It must mean something!**

**(I don't own Robin Hood BBC)**

**Also, quick shout out to Lemonaide. Holy cow... I was honestly surprised to see so many reviews in my email. I mean, WOW. XD Thank you! (And keep watching RH!)**

* * *

Chapter 39

A couple days had passed since I was taken back to Nottingham. I hadn't heard anything from the Outlaws or Guy. I grew more and more concerned with each passing day. Shockingly enough, Archer had returned. He was now Isabella's lap dog and had all of her attention. He had snuck in through the secret passageway that I had originally thought was the best kept secret of Nottingham. I guess I was wrong...

Archer had shown Isabella his tricks and special weapons, winning her over instantaneously. She wanted him to make a trap for Guy and the outlaws, wanting to ensure that they would be killed. The attention was off me for the moment, and of that, I was grateful. While Archer kept Isabella occupied, I planned ahead; making sure that Robin and Guy would be able to take the castle easily, should they breach the walls. Of the many flaws in my plan, I had no idea what the trap Archer was working on did. I didn't even know what it was made off. Isabella kept me far away from that portion of the castle. I don't think she knows that I knew about the passageway, but she probably guessed that I do now, and might try to escape. Luckily for me; that was not my intention. The outlaws would need someone on the inside to get them in and keep Isabella out.

Archer had placed all of his Byzantine Fire inside the dining hall, keeping it there for emergency purposes. I had to take group after group of guards into the room and explain what Byzantine Fire was and how it worked. All of this happened with Isabella and Archer standing on the balcony above the room; they wouldn't let me out of their sight. My days were full of mindless wandering and empty training. I trained the guards, watching them develop better skills. I also found their weaknesses. Each time I would fight them, I aimed for the weak point and would emerge victorious each time. I can't begin to describe how often I had to repeat myself. Once I'd had enough, I usually went to the stables and sat with Jacques. I'd spend hours there, drawing up plans in the dirt and committing them to memory.

On Thursday I was awakened by the sound of bells ringing. Opening my eyes I found myself in Jacques stall. I had fallen asleep there and now I had a terrible backache. Standing up, I popped my spine and stretched out the soreness. Stepping into the hallway I looked up to the castle. Through the windows I could see people running back and forth, screaming. I suddenly had an odd feeling in my stomach and ran up to the castle. Bursting through the main doors I saw Isabella running back and forth across the room, shouting orders and giving commands to everyone she saw.

"Dani! Get to the outer walls! Robin and his Men are attacking. However, Robin is currently preoccupied. I need you to go and make sure that we emerge victorious."

"You don't seriously think you'll be overthrown by a few men, do you? My pride is hurt; I trained your soldiers better than that."

She gave me a dirty look and walked up to the large chair at the head of the room.

"There's a large group of men sitting right outside the castle gates. Why don't you go look and see. There's more than a few men out there. Most of them are from Locksley too."

"What'd you do to get the men from Locksley to turn on you?"

"Just go!"

I turned and ran out of the room. Keeping my pace I went to the gates to see what the fuss was about. And sure enough, there were at least fifty men sitting at the gates of Nottingham. Just sitting. They weren't moving or attempting to take the castle by force. The knights clearly didn't know what to do and were just as still. Sitting at the front of the group was Tuck and John. Making my way out of the city I walked up to my friends.

"Hello Tuck, John. What're you're doing is very clever. Keep it up. They can't hurt you, and won't hurt you as long as I'm in charge..."

"Dani? You're alive?! That's great news! Guy will be very relieved."

I felt as if I'd been shot... I felt the pain and shock go through my body in a second. I had almost forgotten how we had parted last, and now that it all returned to me, I felt guilty...

"No, I don't think he will... Where is he? I don't see him..."

"He went through the passage with Robin and Much. We found out that Allan's been working with Isabella, and Kate ran off. I'm afraid that we're in a bit of a corner."

"You'll be fine... wait... what happened to Allan?"

John decided to answer this time, giving me a stern look.

"We left him tied up back at the camp, just to make sure... We didn't want him cluing Isabella in on our plan. Robin and Guy should be in the tunnels now..."

"Wait... they're there now?!"

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I didn't have time to set my plan in motion and dismantle to trap. I forced my way through the guards and shouted at them to not attack unless attacked. I left them in a hurry and ran to the back entrance of Nottingham. It was the second best kept secret of Nottingham and my only ticket to get to Guy and the others before they were caught in the trap.

I ran and ran until I reached the cemetery. Once there I saw Kate and Archer enter through the gravestone.

"Hey! Stop!"

They froze and looked in my direction. I was there within seconds and pulled Kate away from Archer.

"Kate! He's with Isabella, you know that!"

"No, you've got it all wrong, Dani, I'm not with her, and if you want me to prove it, I will. But we've got to hurry or your friends will die..."

What? If he hasn't been doing Isabella's dirty work, then what on earth has he been doing? I felt Kate pull my arm towards the stone and stairs. I looked at her with confused and frightened eyes. She smiled and nodded her head, beckoning me to follow him. I felt my feet start to move, but my hands never left my daggers.

It was wet and cold down there. I could hear the scurry of rats across the floor and the echoes of our footsteps. We arrived at what looked like a dead end until Archer asked for Kate to help him. Lifting her up, he had her grab a rope or something and pull on it. Once she was on the ground we helped bring it down. As the giant rock wall started moving up, tiny light colored pebbles started flooding out of the bottom. They started coming out slowly, but then hundreds at a time. Once the wall was halfway up we saw three dark masses fall out. Letting go of the rope we ran to check on the bodies of our friends. I saw Guy and immediately helped him up so he could breath. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched tight. Putting my hand on his fists I cradled his head against my chest.

I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed his company and how much I needed him. I knew his eyes were closed; so he had no idea who I was and was probably reacting better than if his eyes were open. Once his breathing got back to normal he lifted his head up and looked at me. I felt tears stinging my eyes, and I knew that my face was giving everything away, my feelings and my fear of his anger. I was afraid, according to Tuck he thought I was dead and after how we parted, it would make sense for him to think I was.

His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth open in surprise. I smiled sheepishly at him, knowing that it would probably make his day. Faster than I thought possible; I was being crushed against him in the tightest hug imaginable. I hugged him back and didn't let go.

"You're here."

"You're alive. That's a nice surprise."

I let go of him and laughed.

"Oh yea, it's a nice surprise knowing that I'm alive, considering everything that's happened I guess. Although, I kind of feel like I've been dead..."

His smile faded.

"Why is that?"

I was about to answer when Robin stood up, with the help of Kate, and interrupted us.

"We need to get going. We need to get inside the castle and get Tuck and john out of there. Now."

I nodded and helped Guy stand up, making sure he was supported and stable. Then we made our way through the passage and into the castle.

* * *

**Alrighty everyone, almost there! And our favorite couple reunited. ^_^ Dawwwww. XD Leave a review! ^_^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow... this one is long... or, at least. It FEELS long. It's so exciting! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 40

We had successfully taken Nottingham over. None of us knew what to do next. It was barely midday when we were brought to the front gates. Making sure the coast was clear, we opened the doors to see Allan-A-Dale. He rested on his back on the bridge, eyes open, and no sign of life. The pang of sadness hit me with full force. An arrow sat in his chest, convincing everyone that Allan was no longer on this Earth. His spirit was somewhere else. Looking at those who knew him best broke my heart. Their faces gave away every emotion they had; guilt, sadness, and anger. Guy and I did not have the bond that everyone else had with Allan, so we both felt a bit out of place. I bowed my head and walked out towards the field.

An army of knights stood at our front door, ready to kill each and every one of us and take back Nottingham. Feeling a hand on my back I turned to see Guy.

"The Prince sends his regards, I'm sure..."

"Without a doubt. We can't hold them off forever. What are we going to do?"

I looked to Guy, seeing if he had any ideas. He shook his head at me, and turned. Not letting go of me, we started our walk back to the group. John carried Allan into the city and the gates closed. Our fight was not over yet, and now we were in more danger than before. We made our way to the dining hall, and from there we debriefed Archer. He had sold his Byzantine fire to the highest bidder; the dark skinned man I saw every now and then was working for someone much stronger and much more powerful than Isabella. The only problem was we didn't know whom. At least, _I_ didn't know.

Robin and Guy rode out to meet with the Army. I stood on the wall, watching the whole thing. Two men approached Guy and Robin. The dark skinned man and, another. He had white hair and resembled... Vaisy. No. No, no, no. Guy killed him! He's... alive? My heart skipped a beat and picked up double time. I was afraid of only one person, and Vaisy was that person. I watched every second of their meeting with fear and sorrow.

A moment of silence was followed by the sound of heavy wood moving. It was a contraption I had seen before, but did not know what it was called. On the end of it was a burning object. The object flew at incredible speed and landed in the market square within seconds of its launch. Fire exploded from its impact and people flew in each direction. I immediately turned my attention back to the four men on horses. Guy and Robin turned back to Nottingham and rode fast. I sped down the ladder to greet them. Everyone was gathered in the square, examining the bomb; it did resemble a bomb or grenade. Robin stayed on his horse, giving orders to everyone. From the way he was acting, we were over our heads in trouble.

Guy approached Robin and said something about handing him over to Vaisy. Robin replied to him in an almost angry tone. I stood next to Guy, wanting to know the details of what had happened. I looked at him; concern painting my features. He smiled and turned his gaze to the cart with Allan on it. We were to have a ceremony for him in the courtyard. Guy and I stood off to the side, silently watching the sad event. No one said a word, save for Much.

"To Allan, Our Loyal friend."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against Guy's arm. It was sad to lose a friend. Especially when they had been through so much with you. Guy and I left shortly after they had started the fire. Guy had an appointment with Isabella, and he was like a volcano ready to blow its top. I followed him to the dungeon, and waited outside the cell. He had not approached her kindly, and handled the situation roughly. I was more than surprised when he handed her the poison she used on his cute earlier. In his own way, he was being merciful. It was his last kindness to her, and she would receive it as she had when he sold her to her late husband.

Before any of us knew it, night had come. Robin had devised a plan that would take them to the enemy's camp. There they would sabotage the weapons that Archer had sold to them. I was all for it until I was told that I, with Kate, would stay here, in Nottingham. I couldn't believe it. I was a great fighter and I could be stealthy! Why wouldn't they let me go?

I looked to Guy, who was purposefully avoiding eye contact. I remained quiet until he chose his 'team' members. When he chose Guy I immediately retaliated. If Guy goes, then I'm going. That's how it works.

"No way! I'm going! It's my job to be with Guy! There's no way I'm going to watch all of you go out there and maybe not come back!"

"Dani, the King is coming home. We'll be fine and when he shows up, everything will be put back to normal."

Robin's attempts at cooling to fire were futile. I was not going to watch them die! That's just ridiculous!

"Why don't we have everyone stay here and wait them out until the King comes?"

"Dani, you know that won't work. We'll be overthrown before he gets here. We need to get those weapons destroyed."

Guy was quiet the whole time, not looking at me or saying a word. I was obviously not going to get them to stay or changed their minds. Shaking my head I went for the door, slamming it shut in a huff.

* * *

"You'd better go after her, Gisbourne. Say whatever you can to keep her mind at ease."

Robin looked at me briefly before going back to planning with the others. I knew from the start of this planning process that she would want to go with me. I remembered fully what it was like thinking she was dead, and I did not want her to feel the same pain. I would come back to her; it was the least I could do. For right now, she needed to be reassured.

I strode out of the room and walked up to her room. It's the only place she would go right now; Jacques was smuggled out of here and to the camp before the army got here. I could hear her rustling around in her room. Hesitantly, I opened the door, not bothering to knock. She was pacing in her room, vases lying broken on the floor, water and flowers spread out.

"If you're here to tell me why I should stay, save your breath."

Alright, I will. I walked over to her bed and sat down. It'd been a while since I was last in here, and memories flooded of each visit. Deciding to get as much sleep as I could, I stretched out on her bed and closed my eyes. Focusing on my breathing made me more tired than anything. Robin will probably come to get me when it's time to go anyway.

I was seconds away from sleep when I felt the bed move. Barely opening my eyes I saw Dani climb in right beside me. She snuggled in close and closed her eyes. She was just as exhausted as I was.

"You're really warm, did you know that?"

I grunted in response, too tired to make any coherent words. I looped my arm around her and rubbed her arm. She was freezing, why?

A light knocking on the door woke me. Unaware that I had fallen asleep I unwrapped my arm from around Dani and slowly stood up; not wanting to wake her. On the other side of the door stood Robin; he was ready to go. Nodding, I closed the door and walked back over to Dani. Her hair was in her face and her arms resting above her head. Smiling I removed the hair and kissed her temple. I may not see her after this, but at least I was able to say farewell. I inched the door shut, waiting to hear the click that signified it was closed all the way. I ran after Robin quickly, grabbing my sword on the way out. We were attacking the camp tonight, right before dawn. Robin and I both knew that Vaisy would not wait until dawn to attack. And we had to get there fast.

* * *

I heard the door click and opened my eyes. I stretched and slowly opened my eyes. The fireplace was bright and made it difficult to see. I looked to my side and noticed the covers shoved aside and a space vacant. Guy had left me here, sleeping. I knew they wouldn't let me go, but he didn't even bother to wake me to say goodbye! That's so rude! I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I threw off the blanket and ran out of the room, grabbing my daggers from the shelf on my way out. I ran to the wall to see Kate slipping down the outside of it. John held the rope and watched as she ran.

"John! Hold it! I'm going with her!"

Before he could speak I threw myself over the side and down the rope. Kate wasn't far away, and catching her was the easy part. Now I just had to figure out what we were doing.

"Kate!"

"Dani? What are you doing here?"

Our voices barely got over a whisper.

"I'm helping you... I just don't know what you are doing."

"I'm going to find the King and get his help. But we need to hurry!"

We both ran into the forest and kept the pace for a good couple of hours. This was our way of helping Robin and Guy. We made it to the camp early that morning, only to find out our trip had been made in vain; King Richard was being held for ransom. We were able to get a letter stating that he would not be coming. As soon as we got the letter we left. Robin and the others would need to be warned of this issue so they could plan.

About a mile away from Nottingham Kate and I were jumped by some of Vaisy's men. There were only a couple of them, so we could easily fight them off. Our only problem was a third had been sent to the soldier's camp for reinforcements. I had to think quickly, so I gave to letter to Kate and told her to get to Nottingham. Before she could reply, a band of horses approached us. She took off into the forest, and I was left alone with Vaisy's guards. They took me to their base and presented me before the previous Sherriff. His smile was still sickening to me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gisbourne's dog. How have you been, my girl? Busy, I hope. It was nice of you to stop by. We have a job for you. And don't worry, all you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

I struggled to get free of the soldier's grip, but it was no use.

"Yea, that's called strength. Maybe you should try to get some of it. It's helpful."

He waved his hand in dismissal and the guard took me away. We stood outside of his tent and waited for him to emerge. The army was moving closer to the city. They had a large wooden pillar that was on its side. I couldn't remember what it was called, but they used it to break down doors and gates. I was shuffled along with the army. When we were right in front of the gate a meeting was held. Unfortunately for me, the gates remained closed. It wasn't until Kate came up to Robin that the subject of captives came up. They had me, and Robin had Isabella. Shoving my out from behind the larger pillar, I could make out the faces of every one of my friends. Guy's face was furious, and underneath it, was fear. I had never seen him afraid like this. Worrisome, yes, I had seen that many times. But this was different.

"Oh, Gisbourne, you look unhappy. Well, here's how this is going to work. Hood, you surrender and we let all of you live. Agreed?"

Guy approached robin and pulled him aside. I could not make out what they were saying. They stood whispering for a good minute before Robin walked up to Vaisy. Guy's face was broken and sad. I looked at him apologetically and hung my head. I lost track of Vaisy and Robin's conversation. All I could think of was the fact that I had let them down. In a way, I did not do my job right, and that was pathetic of me. It was simple anyway. In a way, the only thing I did do right was get Kate to safety and back to Robin. Vaisy's shout broke my thought process. He had ordered me to be killed. Bringing my head up I heard Robin shouting something and a large black object falling from the wall. Kicking the dark skinned man back I ran into guy's arms and we were lifted up from the ground and over the wall.

* * *

**Alrighty chaps, we're almost there! I'm actually considering a sequel... but it depends on how this story ends. I'm making things up as I go, which is kind of funny since I've got the plot on a silver platter practically. Leave a review about whether or a not a sequel is a good idea or not! ^_^ We're almost done you guys! ^_^**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'M SORRY. I know. I'm such a terrible person. I just didn't know how I wanted this story to end. I really didn't. I was having the worst writers bloke plus a boring summer. Good news is: The last chapter of this story is up. The bad news: It may not be to everyones liking... O.O**

* * *

Chapter 41

As soon as I was over the wall archers exchanged fire. Moving down the stairs and off the wall I sprinted into the great hall to get a bow and some arrows. As I was leaving I saw Tuck run in and start mixing various liquids. Feeling the need to join the fight, I left without understanding or knowing a plan. When I got to the barricade I immediately started aiming and firing. In the back of my mind I wondered where Guy had gone, but I needed to help these men keep Vaisy's soldiers at bay. Much kept giving commands and support throughout the entire deadly exchange. My quiver had run out of arrows and I noticed that most of the men around me had also run out. Making a last minute decision we abandoned our current position and fell back further into the city.

Hearing the soldiers approaching made us run faster. We entered the courtyard to see Robin standing with the outlaws. He looked pained and tired, probably due to a lack of sleep. Once I spotted Guy I ran up to him and stood by his side. His face mirrored Robin's. I put my hand on his crossed arms in support, not being able to smile. He uncrossed his arms and pulled me in for a hug, neither of us knowing whether or not we'd see each other again. When Robin began to speak to the men in the courtyard we broke off our hug and turned to face him. His speech voiced what everyone was thinking. But he told us not to fear and to fight for our freedom. That was something all of us needed to hear, and we gladly would follow him to our deaths. As he finished his speech all of the men turned towards the incoming enemy, ready to fight.

Robin pulled the rest of us into the great hall and explained to us what Tuck was doing. My eyes widened fractionally when the words 'Byzantine Fire' were mentioned. That stuff was deadly and nasty, and here we were making it. Guy and Archer had been pulling in barrels of oil from a back storage room and placing them in the open. From the looks of things, there were at least 100 gallons of the oil. Tuck seemed oddly excited, and I could tell that Robin was forming a plan. Before I could ask Tuck what I could help with, I heard a light voice call out for Guy.

Turning immediately I saw Isabella sneak into the secret passage, beckoning Guy to follow. I walked closer to Archer and Guy to hear what they were planning. When Guy turned towards the door I knew he would not come out again. Seeing Archer follow him, I snuck in behind them and stealthily pursued the duo. The corridor was long and dark, but I could just barely make out the faint footsteps of Guy and Archer. A loud metal on metal clang made me freeze in my steps. My stomach dropped before I heard a quick exchange between Archer and Guy. Following the sound I came upon an open area, much like the great hall, only dark and damp. I hid behind a large pillar holding my breath as Archer ran past my position. I could hear water dripping across the room and the quiet echo of voices. I entered unnoticed and claimed a better hiding spot. I could see and hear Guy and Isabella exchange words of minimal hate.

I nearly screamed when Vaisy's voice echoed throughout the area. From the sound of things he was alone... For now. Unable to remain hiding for long I took a deep breath and prepared to join Guy. Out of now where Robin and Archer came to his aid. However, they were still outnumbered. Guy and Archer fought Vaisy and his right hand puppet. Robin dealt with three or four guards. I came out of my hiding place to help Robin even the odds of this fight. I lost track of Isabella, but keeping Robin, Guy and Archer safe was the most important thing right now. The two guards I had been fighting we slow and stupid, which made it easy for me to get the upper hand. After knocking them out cold I turned to see Robin, Archer and Guy all facing Vaisy and his rat. My eyes began scanning the area for Isabella, only to find no trace of her. When I felt a cold and wet blade at my throat I let my sword fall with a loud clang, successfully grabbing the attention of the other men.

"Your dog, Guy. It seems she's gotten herself into a little bit of a predicament. Don't you agree?"

Guy glared daggers at his sister, glancing from the blade at my throat to her face.

"Let her go, Isabella. I'm the one you want, it's only fair to fight me."

I could feel her smirk and shake her head.

"Well done, Isabella. You've got them all frozen and unsure of what to do. Well done. Now. Gisbourne. I want you all to surrender and give yourselves up to us, and we will hang you when this place is up and running again, or you can watch her die, and then follow her quickly."

Vaisy had a cruel glint in his eyes. Robin and Archer watched Guy from the corners of their eyes, waiting to see his next move. I slipped the dagger I had hidden up my sleeve into my hand and held it there, waiting for a moment where I could strike. I caught Guy's tortured eyes and subtly pointed to my hand. He saw the shine of a blade and feigned a broken expression.

"You may have her. Like you said Isabella, she's just a loyal dog."

If I had been in a better situation I would have laughed until my sides hurt at the expressions on Archer and Robin's faces. I pretended to look hurt and in shock, praying that Isabella would pause to speak. My prayers were answered when she scoffed in disbelief. Even Vaisy seemed a little shocked. Before Isabella could bring her arm around my torso to cut my throat, I jabbed my elbow into her side, making her falter. The blade barely cut my neck, but I could tell it was soaked with the poison she offered back to Guy. Using my dagger I threw it at one of the guards and the fighting resumed.

Feeling the warm blood drip down my neck I ignored the pain, willing it to become numb. Once the guards were taken care of I looked over to see Vaisy and Isabella standing beside each other. Confusion etched its way onto my features as Vaisy stood there with a mocking look. He looked between Robin and I, a smile from ear to ear on his face. I looked at Guy who stood beside Archer, only to get my heart ripped out of my chest. For the first time I saw actual fear in his eyes. He looked at me quickly, and pity was all I saw. Archer had the same look on his face. I tuned in to what had happened, only to get a large lump in my throat.

"Poor Robin and Dani. I'd say they have only to sundown before they're lying in their graves."

I stumbled back slightly, realizing that she had indeed poisoned the blade, and in the momentary scuffle, cut Robin as well. Robin and I looked at each other, painfully accepting our fates.

"Don't start without us! We'll be right back!"

Vaisy pulled Isabella away and out to the area where the rest of his men sat waiting. I looked to Robin, seeing determination in his eyes.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Gisbourne, where can we take them?"

It took a few moments for Guy to snap out of it. He looked far away, but answered in full confidence.

"The cellar. You can get them out through the cellar."

Robin nodded and Archer took off into the castle. Robin left us alone, knowing that we would have to talk.

Guy's look was distant and sad. I walked over to him and put my hand on his and squeezed. I didn't want to die, but Guy himself would know whether or not there was a cure. And from the look on his face, there wasn't. I could feel the sting of tears hit my eyes and the lump in my throat.

"Guy..."

He turned to me and brought his hand up to examine the damage on my neck. Only a tiny slice and it was fatal. His hand made its way up to my cheek and stayed there.

"I'm sorry Dani. I'm... so sorry."

I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him, feeling broken and sad. This was how I wanted to go, even if it meant dying, I would have wanted to have it like this, old or young.

"So... there isn't a way? There's no way... to save me?"

My voice cracked. I felt like asking even though I knew it was pointless. I didn't want to be in a silence with him. I heard him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing that can be done."

I sighed, accepting his answer with a heavy heart. I remembered meeting that old witch and her prediction of my future. At least I'm the one dying, and not Guy. I wouldn't be able to be on this planet anymore if he was gone. There would be nothing for me to live for. Him on the other hand would be able to live and rebuild the Gisbourne name and fight alongside Archer and the rest of the outlaws against John and his evil reign.

Hearing the loud footsteps approaching I separated myself from Guy and smiled at him. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I understood that feeling. The feeling as if you've left someone down, and now they're fate is sealed. Memories of my life before I came here reflected in my mind. My mom and dad passing... everything bad in my life, all of it was because of the decisions made by me or by those around me.

I looked at Much and Kate as they walked by, heads down helping people through the tunnel. Once everyone had passed Guy and I followed. Once outside we waited for the rest of Vaisy's army to vacate the area before we ran to the hills. Robin and Archer had gone back into the city to detonate the Byzantine Fire. Once the explosion sounded vibrations shook the Earth as Nottingham fell to the ground, killing everyone inside. I could barely make out the figures of Robin and Archer.

Everyone cheered and hollered as Nottingham fell. I couldn't help but smile with them. It was a victorious day for all of us. The good news was, the only casualties that occurred happened to be two people. One of them being the most important man England will ever know, and the other a wary traveler and close friend of Guy of Gisbourne.

I looked around the crowd, searching for Guy when I heard the loud thumping of hooves. Turning around I saw Guy on the back of Jacques. His hand was extended out to me and as he ran past, I grabbed it and was heaved up behind him. I held on tight as the effects of Isabella's poison started to kick in. My vision became blurry and a fierce headache pounded inside my head.

"Hold on Dani! I've got to get you somewhere, so hold on!"

We rode for a few more minutes before slowly stopping and dismounting. My knees could no longer hold me, resulting in Guy carrying me. I had no sense of time or place, but I could smell herbs being burned.

"Help her! Please, I can give you anything, just heal her!"

I hadn't realized that Guy placed me onto a fur-covered cot. I could feel the warmth of a fire and I could sense the closeness of the hut. My eyes no longer remained open, and I could hear my heartbeat. It was getting slower and slower. I felt a sticky substance on my throat, covering my cut and I could feel a nasty liquid being forced down my throat. I coughed and squeezed my eyes shut. It was a sour and bitter flavored beverage. A small, cool hand touched my forehead and foreign words were being chanted. It wasn't long before everything went black.

I first became aware of the crackle of a fire. The smell of burning wood and herbs flooded my nose, making me want to sneeze. A heavy blanket restrained any movement. Forcing my eyes open I glanced around my surroundings. A plate of herbs dangled above my face, and the light of a fire lit up the side of the hut. Moaning I tried to roll over only to realize I couldn't. Glancing down I saw Guy's head on the side of the cot. He was fast asleep. His hands tucked neatly under his head and his elbows stretched out over the side of the cot. I smiled and wiggled my arm out from under the covers. Placing it on his elbow I looked around the small hut and realized I'd been here before.

"How are you, deary? Gave us an awful fright. But you're awake now, so worry not."

The old hag from many weeks ago stood around the fire, warming her hands.

"What happened? How am I here?"

She looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"That young man must care for you an awful lot to bring you here so close to death. If he hadn't forced his way into my hut I would've told him that I couldn't heal you. If you're on your way to death, then you shouldn't be stopped. However, when I saw whom it was he was carrying, I knew I had to save you. And here you are."

She smiled a large toothy smile and resumed her staring at the fire.

"How long was I out?"

"Hmm. Well, three days. That man left for a funeral for Robin of the Hood and arrived sometime last night. He hadn't slept since you got here, and I was sure he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep while he was out either. So I slipped a bit of a sleeping herb into his tea. Sleeping like the dead in less than a minute."

I nodded, accepting her reasons; I probably would have done the same thing to him. I stiffly sat up and awkwardly slipped my feet around guy and onto the floor. I felt like a board, eagerly stretching out my limbs and bring life back into my still comatose feet. I nimbly walked around the hut, trying to get used to walking again.

It was twelve more hours before Guy woke up. I was outside prepping Jacques for a ride when I heard a loud crash. Turning around I looked at the entrance to the hut, seeing Guy standing at the door, staring at me. I smiled wide and opened my arms in a 'Here I Am' gesture. It took him two strides to reach me and in under a second I was in a lung-crushing hug.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't. But... How'd you know about the witch? I never told you about her."

He smiled and reached out to pet Jacques.

"I knew about her long ago, but I had no idea you met her. She was the only hope I had for keeping you here."

"Why didn't you get Robin help too?"

"I returned only a short while after I left you here. I came across his body... lifeless. I was too late to help him. His funeral was yesterday."

I nodded returned to prepping Jacques. Hearing another neigh I looked around and saw Plato grazing on a nearby hill.

"We should get going Guy."

He looked at me curiously, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why? You should be resting and regaining your strength."

"Well. I've decided something. And you can feel free to come with me, but I think I want to go back to the Holy Land."

Astonishment covered Guy's features.

"Why? We both almost died there! Why would we go back?"

"Well. We have nothing left here. At least... Not anymore. Just think about how much help we could offer the King! We've both done really bad things Guy. I think it's time for us to redeem ourselves."

He thought for a moment before returning his stare at me.

"I tried to kill the King. He's not even in The Holy Land anymore."

"I know, but we could still help him there. The King doesn't know me, and I'm sure that after I tell him of what has happened he will gladly have you by his side."

Guy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright. We will go together."

I smiled and hugged him. Once we finished packing up the horses we looked around for the old witch. There was no sign of her anywhere. Feeling deeply indebted to her I left the gold locket given to me by Guy for her. She'd be able to get quite a bit of food or pelts or herbs for that. Guy nodded as I set it down on the bed.

We mounted our horses and looked at each other.

"You know. If you ever pull something like that again, I will never forgive you."

I looked at him in shock and them smiled widely.

"Then I will just have to be extra careful and make sure you're there to help me."

He nodded and we both kicked our horses into a run, heading for the eastern coast, and then the Holy Land.

* * *

**That's the end of this story... But a sequel is in progress. I've got a lot of work to do, so it may be a while. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
